


My Dead Demonic Boyfriend

by Kageichi



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Romance, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageichi/pseuds/Kageichi
Summary: This story is based off the Beetlejuice Musical, but this version of Beetlejuice is one created by @beetlebitties on twitter who got me inspired to make my own story based on her version/head canon of the garbage gremlin.32 years after the events of the musical, Beetlejuice finds himself alone again in the modern day. But one day, the Maitlands/Deetz home gets sold to someone new. 25 year old named Luka, who unfortunately is able to see the demon begins to live his new life with the specter. And by living together, the two begin to feel something far more than mere friendship.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/MaleOC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features a Trans Non-Binary Beetlejuice. It's my first time writing a trans character but I've got help in making sure they're presented correctly.
> 
> If you wanna see how this version of Beetlejuice looks and all their adorableness/naughtiness, check out the artist and creator Beetlebitties on twitter. https://twitter.com/beetlebitties?s=20

My Dead Demonic Boyfriend

Chapter 1: My New Roomate

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Winter River. The rain pouring over the town, and not a single person on the streets.

In one home however near the outskirts of town, one person stood atop the roof. His mood was so down that he didn't even care that he was standing in the rain without an umbrella.

This man was Beetlejuice, a demon specter that haunted the home of the late Maitlands and the living Deetz family. For a millennia he haunted that house, but it was only when he met them that the demon actually felt alive. Which at one time he actually had been… for an exact five minutes.

It had been 32 years since then, and like any mortal life they can’t help but change. As she grew up into an adult, his best friend Lydia moved away, her parents had passed away, and before he even knew it the Maitlands who had haunted their home alongside him had decided that it was time for them to move on from the afterlife.

“Ugh… it’s been so long. Actually… how long has it been anyway?” The specter pulled out an old calendar from his suit. The moment it came out in the open, the letters were washed away by the rain. Changing from the 1980’s into the early 2020’s. “Such a long time… and nothing new has really happened.”

Beetlejuice may have thought that, but the town had really progressed over the years. From the town, to the world’s technology, it seemed he was a bit behind the times.

"Another year of being invisible… another year of being alone…" The demon moaned, looking just as depressed as his hair was purple.

* * *

The next day was much better than the last, the sun shined down that morning as a car drove down the road. The driver looked around the sights of the new town, his eyes dimmed a little before he shook himself awake. The sound of his phone ringing helped in waking him up as he turned on his car’s bluetooth to answer.

“Luka? Hey, are you there?” A female voice called out from the car’s radio.

“Yeah I’m here, I just got into town and I’m exhausted.” He groaned. “I’ve been driving for a day and a half so forgive me if I pass out and die in a car crash…

“Oh come on, you’re not that bad. You’d probably just die in bed.” She teased. “I’m still surprised you decided to go for that old house on the edge of town.”

“I mean, it was the cheapest house in the history of cheap. I literally paid off what little bit of mortgage there was as I was driving here.” Luka explained. “It was weird that it was like that, but since it’s a big house I thought it would be better than renting an apartment.”

“That might be true, but there are lots of rumors that the house is apparently haunted.” Another voice chimed in the call, a much softer female voice compared to the softer one. “It’s why nobody has ever tried moving there. Are you sure about this, Luka?”

“I want this, Cas. Sides, I need a bed as soon as possible.” He answered as he saw the house in sight. “Almost there, just gotta cross this bridge. I’ll call you guys and let you know how it looks.”

* * *

Looking over the town again, Beetlejuice sighed as the act was becoming more boring as the years passed.

“How can I make this interesting?” The spectre pondered, he turned his back to the view but his head turned back like an owl to look again. “Hm… nope, still boring. Still… wait…”

The demon’s body quickly turned around, fixing his head to its proper place as he looked towards the road. A car was making its way through the small bridge towards the house. Which could only mean one thing.

“Someone’s coming here! Someone’s actually coming!” He jumped for joy, floating in the air for a few seconds before he flew back inside the house.

He rushed downstairs and smooshed his body into the house’s front window, watching intently as the car edged ever closer to the house until they finally parked in front of it. The blue van’s door opened up to reveal a young man, his head was covered in messy dirty blonde hair as if he had just left his bed. His outfit was just a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

“Been so long since I last saw a breather up close.” Beetlejuice pressed his face harder against the glass as he looked at the chubby human.

Luka gave out a loud yawn, his long ride from his hometown was finally over. Here before him stood his brand new home, and all he had to do was move his stuff in. “The rest of my stuff should be coming tomorrow on a moving truck. I could unpack what I have already but…” He looked at the house again, admiring the design when his eyes soon met the mysterious man in the window.

The strange pale white skinned man with oddly greened hair stared back at him wearing a black and white striped suit with a magenta colored shirt underneath. His strange red fingered hands, his chubby belly, pretty much his entire body pressed against the glass window as he stared at him.

“Can he see me?” Beetlejuice wondered. Practically begged as he waved at the new human outside. “Please see me, please please see me!” But his wishes were thwarted as Luka made his way towards the door without a single response “Did he see me and is just pretending he didn’t?”

Wanting to find out if that was the case, the demon flew over and stood in front of the door as it opened. The two stood face to face once again, Luka’s expression was relaxed and without surprise.

“Hey! Hey, can you see me?” Beetlejuice asked. “Come on you can tell me, I know you can.”

“The interior looks just as impressive as the outside, I wonder how the rooms look.” Luka completely ignored the demon as he made his way inside. “Oh right, I should take some pictures and show them off to the girls.”

“Whoa! Hold up! I know you can hear me!” Beetlejuice followed the human towards the living room, watching as Luka took pictures of the room with his phone. “Come on, you’ve gotta see me! Please? Just say something!”

“Something…” The sudden response made the demon jump in excitement. “Something sure is interesting about this house, I’ll try and take a few more pictures to show the girls.”

“Aww, come on!” The demon groaned. “There’s no way you’re not looking at me right now!”

Beetlejuice pulled at his hair as he followed the new breather throughout the house, entering the kitchen, the bathrooms, even going upstairs to take pictures as the demon did his best to get Luka’s attention. Spinning his head around, flying around, but nothing caught Luka’s attention.

“It looks like a pretty nice house inside, a bit old but sturdy enough thankfully.” Luka stepped along the creaking floorboards, trailing a hand along the wall as he walked through the hall. “It might have more than one bedroom with how big it is, I wonder which one I should take for my own?”

“Hey!” Beetlejuice exclaimed, holding his hands in front of the breather in an effort to stop him. But his determination was dwindling as his hope for someone to see him was beginning to fail. “Who am I kidding… you really can’t see me at all can you?”

“... Beans.”

“Huh?” The demon’s eyes shot up when Luka spoke, his human hand slowly reaching out towards one of his animal-like ones. He felt his face blushing, his hair turning a bright pink as the human’s hand suddenly touched his own. He could feel the physical contact as Luka’s thumb rubbed against the soft pads on his fingers.

“You have paw pads, and they’re so… soft.” Luka pressed his thumb against the larger pad, rubbing them more with a smile on his face. “Hehe, they’re actually cute.”

“You can.. Really see me?” He asked in awestruck.

“Well of course I can see you, you spent the whole time trying to get my attention.” Luka answered.

“You really can see me! Yes, I knew you could!” The chubby spectre jumped for joy and latched onto Luka’s body, nuzzling his stubbly face against the human’s cheek. “I totally knew you could see me! I knew it! I knew it!”

“Will you please… get off of me!?” Luka used all his strength to push Beetlejuice away from his body. “And calm down will ya? You’re just some hallucination anyway.”

“A hallucination?”

“Yeah, from my lack of sleep. Though I’ve heard it takes a few days before hallucinations kick in, maybe I’m more exhausted than I thought.” Luka yawned. “I gotta find a room to sleep in before I pass out.”

“What? Wait, no! I’m not a hallucination, I’m really here!” Beetlejuice proclaimed. “Come on, you touched me and everything! Doesn’t that mean I’m real?”

“Hallucinations can be pretty real looking, so it’s not like you can’t be touched.” He pondered the idea, trying to find a realistic answer. “Well, I’m sure if I focused my mind some you’d just go away.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just like this.” Luka closed his eyes, relaxing his breathing as he focused on his thoughts. “I just have to calm my mind, relax, and the weird yet handsomely cute guy will disappear. And when I open my eyes, he’ll be long gone.Yeah, just like that.” 

Feeling himself completely relaxed, Luka slowly opened his eyes waiting to see that he was in fact correct. But the hallucination in question had gotten even closer into his personal space, giving a big toothy grin and a pair of rather flirty eyes.

“Hehehe, you think I’m handsome and cute huh?” Beetlejuice snickered. “Gotta say, you’re quite the looker yourself.”

“Personal space dude!” Luka quickly jumped back in shock. “No way, there’s just no way that…”

“That’s right, I ain’t some illusion of yours big boy. You’re talking to the number one ghoul around! The demon straight from hell!” The specter proclaimed. “The ghost with the most! The one! The only….”

“The only… what?” Luka questioned as the demon suddenly paused.

“Well... you know my name!”

“No I don’t, I didn’t even know you had a name.” He argued.

“Well I can’t say it.” Beetlejuice told.

“Why not?”

“It’s part of the rules, I can’t say my name. But you can.” He pointed it out. “You just gotta figure out my name, and then you gotta say it three times! It must be spoken and unbroken.”

“Okay?”

“Now don’t worry, I got a great way to help you figure it out-hey!?” He watched as the breather simply walked past him and further down the hall “Come on, don’t ignore me!”

“Yeah no. I’m just gonna keep ignoring you again.” Luka wearily answered.

“Come on, how about a game of charades? You know how to play!”

“I do… but I choose not to play.”

“Twenty questions then? Just ask me anything and I’ll give you hints!” The spectre pestered more, only further annoying the human.

“Will you stop? You tell me you’re a demon and then tell me to call your name three times? That’s some straight up Bloody Mary BS right there!” Luka accused. “I’ve watched more than enough horror movies to know that summoning demons is the worst thing to do. So there’s no way I’m doing that! So do yourself a favor, either pack your bags and get out of my house. Or wait until I get a priest to exorcise your ass! Or better yet? Why not just make like a ghost and be invisible so I don’t have to see you anymore!”

Hearing those words really hit home for Beetlejuice, nobody had ever told him to actually become invisible before. Sure he WAS invisible to people, but being told by someone made it hurt even more.

  
“Wow I… I can’t even say anything to that.” The demon pouted as his hair turned purple again. “I guess I’ll just… do that then.” With that, Beetlejuice poofed away in a puff of smoke.

Luka sighed, his exhaustion has brought out a more aggressive side he usually holds back. He felt bad the moment the demon disappeared.

_I went too hard on the guy… he honestly didn’t seem so bad. I shouldn’t have said that._ Luka thought, he continued his walk through the halls when he noticed another bedroom door at his side. “Hm, let’s see what’s in this room.”

Opening the door, Luka looked over to find the room had a rather gothic look to it. The red spider themed curtains, the gothic bed frame, even the color of the room was rather dark. “There’s definitely a goth girl vibe to this room.” He walked towards the dresser by the wall and opened it to reveal its contents. “Huh? What’s this?”

When he opened the drawer, Luka found what looked to be a rather old letter hidden inside. He pulled it out and unfolded the letter to see what was written inside.

“This is from someone named… Lydia?”

_If you’re reading this, then you’re probably living in this house now._

_My name is Lydia Deets, and if you can see him. I ask that you summon my best friend to enjoy what the world has to offer._

_Because no one should have to feel invisible all their lives._

_Especially in their afterlife._

_“_ Invisible, huh?” Luka sighed. Even though he told the demon that same thing, he knew exactly what being invisible felt like. “I wish I could say sorry… wait, there’s something else.”

_P.S: We’ll always be BFFF’s Forever, so don’t ever forget that, Beetlejuice_

_With Love_

_Lydia._

“Aww, that was actually really cute. If what this letter says is true, then his name is…” Luka paused, he felt unsure at first for summoning this demon he doesn’t even know. But there was something about Lydia’s honesty in the letter that told him how much she cared about this demon.

“Beetlejuice…. Beetlejuice…” He gulped audibly, he was actually about to summon an actual demon. And here it comes with one more word. “Beetlejuice!”

Lightning struck suddenly out of nowhere, the room around him seemed to grow bigger as the ceiling rose higher above him. A loud hysterical laughter could be heard echoing all around him until the demon appeared right above Luka’s head and fell right into his arms.

“You said it! You actually said my name! I could just kiss you right now!” Beetlejuice took up that suggestion as he pulled the human in and kissed him deeply. Luka struggled to pull him away only to fall on the floor with the demon now laying atop of him! “You’re not gonna regret it Babs, you and I are gonna have a helluva good time!”

“The hell man!? Y-You don’t just go and kiss people out of nowhere!” Luka blushed fiercely as he tried to free himself from the specter's weight. “N-Now get off already! This is really… r-really weird and you’re not helping!”

“That so? Cause you’re not really stopping me from sitting like this.” Beetlejuice grinned, leaning back as his behind rested on the human’s crotch. “Come on, Babs. I’m sure you and I can have some hot and heavy action. What do you say?”

“I am not agreeing to that! And stop calling me Babs!” He shot back.

“That’s not what you said a second ago, see?” The demon summoned a tape recorder in his hands as it played Luka’s voice.

“I am-agreeing to that!” It quoted as it cut out the “not” in the sentence.

“So if you don’t like Babs, how about sweetie pie?” Beetlejuice suggested. “Honey? Sexy? Babuu? I got a hundred of these for ya.”

“... It’s Luka…” He groaned in dismay. “My name is Luka, now can you please get off me already!?”

“Well then, Luka.” The demon continued to grin as he floated in the air and helped his new human to his feet. “Nice to have a new roommate in this house, so how about we celebrate?”

“I’m going to bed… that’s my celebration.” The tired human finally met his limit as he walked over and flopped into bed.

“Aww come on, it’s still so early!” Beetlejuice flew over the bed and continued to nudge on the tired man. “Come on! Let’s do something fun! Come on! Come on!”

_I should’ve waited before paying the mortgage…_


	2. What Just Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting to the naughtier parts of the story. I'd like to thank Beetlebitties and her friends for help in this. I mentioned this was my first time writing a trans character and it really helped having their advice in presenting Beej right for this story.

Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

“Wha!?” Luka awoke from bed in a cold sweat, he looked around and found himself back in the bedroom he fell asleep in. “This is… Lydia’s room. Right, I fell asleep in here after I…” He slowly remembered what transpired that day. How he moved into his new home, how he met the demon Beetlejuice, how he called his name and… “Wait no! Just calm down!” He felt his cheeks turn red as he remembered how the moment he was summoned, the demon kissed him deeply as his show of “Gratitude”. He could still feel the thick tongue that entered his mouth, how long it felt as it explored and wrapped around his tongue like a snake.

“My first kiss… taken away like that…” Luka quickly shook his head and pushed the memory away. “Just relax, even if it seemed real I was still exhausted so… it’s still highly likely it was just a dream. Maybe I need to sleep some more…"

He tiredly laid back in bed, nuzzling into his pillow which felt surprisingly soft and fuzzy all of a sudden. But he couldn't ignore this strange smell that wafted into his nose.

"Ugh, I know this place hasn't been used in years but pillows shouldn't smell this bad." Luka sighed, he returned to sleep but soon realized another issue. "Wait… I don't remember this being so… hairy either."

His worries got the best of him as he quickly jumped on all fours. He stared down at the pillow and found it wasn't a pillow at all. The black pillow had been replaced with a pale white belly covered in stretch marks, green spots and thick green hair. He trailed upwards, seeing a flabby chest with that caught his attention. And further above that, he looked up to see the very Beetlejuice he hoped he wouldn’t see. The demon showed a green toothy grin as he waved a hand at him.

“Morning there, sleepyhead. For a moment there I thought you were dead.” The demon greeted.

“Beetlejuice… you’re here?” Luka responded completely dumbfounded.

“That’s right, thanks to you, remember?” Beetlejuice snickered as he playfully batted his eyes to the human under him. “It was like love at first sight, the moment you called my name I knew we were made for each other. I just had to give you a nice wet kiss for that. Who am I kidding? I’d kiss ya anyway! And Who’da thunk I’d be the one to be your first?”

“So it really did happen…” Lamented Luka as the realization hit him hard. “Oh god…”

“Hey, don’t worry if it's your first time. You weren’t such a bad kisser, Luka.” He comforted the human which in turn only embarrassed him more. “If you like, I can give you some pointers. Why not lay back down and let this demon show you how to work that tongue of yours?” Beetlejuice lewdly stuck out his tongue, wagging it playfully for Luka to catch the gist of his meaning.

Luka felt his face burning, he couldn’t stop his blushing so he lowered his gaze to hide it. But as he looked down, his eyes widened when he noticed the specter wore nothing on his lower body. “Why are you naked!?” He jumped and tripped out of the bed with blanket in tow, leaving the naked ghost to chuckle as the human struggled to get to his feet while covering his eyes.”W-Where are your clothes!?”

“I took them off, when you're the ghost with the most you can make simple things like that pop in and out anytime.” He explained. “So what do ya say? My offer for kissing lessons still stands.”

“L-Look, I’m not looking for any lessons from you. And the last thing I need is to see you butt naked!" Even frustrated, Luka couldn't help his blushing.

“See something you like?” Beetlejuice asked.

“I… need to go make a call…” The dumbfounded human slowly left the room and left the specter to his own devices. He closed the door, leaning against it as he slowly processed what just happened. “That was… a thing.” It was then that a sudden ringing brought him back to his senses, he frantically went into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his phone. He answered without even checking the number. “Hello?”

“Hello? Where have you been, idiot?” The familiar female voice yelled in his ear. “You said you would call us but you left us in the dark for the whole day! What happened!?”

“Hal… it’s just you.” He sighed in relief hearing his friend’s voice again. “Sorry about yesterday, I jumped into a bed in this house and blacked right out.”

“Damn, you really were tired.” Hal replied. “Well at least we know you’re ok now.”

“Yeah I was just exhausted, having him around made it worse…”

“Him? Who’s “him” ?” She questioned.”Wait a minute, I thought you were living on your own?”

“I am! I mean kinda? I just got here and… I found this guy… living here...?” Luka really had no clue how to respond.

“Wait, so someone’s living inside that house!?” A second female voice came through the phone again. It was Cas. “Luka, don’t tell me you’ve got a Hobo living in your house?”

“Cas? Why are you on the call?” Luka responded.

“Because I’m sitting beside, Hal.” She answered.

“Why do you keep putting me on speaker!?”

“Forget that, are you really living with a Hobo?” Hal asked.

“Uhh, I mean he’s… kinda Hoboish?” He replied. “He wears ratty, smelly, moldy clothes. He’s pretty much that even without clothes…”

“Definitely sounds like a Hobo.” Cas said bluntly. “Luka, you gotta kick him out.”

“I mean… look he’s a little… a lot… extremely weird yes. But he’s mostly just… lonely.” Luka admitted. “I kinda felt bad for him so… I’m letting him stay.”

“Luka!”

“I’m sure he won’t be too bad! Look I gotta get myself ready for a job interview, I planned it for later today.” He explained. “So how about I call you guys later and let you know how it was?”

“Alright, but you better be careful with that hobo! We don’t wanna come over and find that something bad happened.” Cas warned.

“I know, I know. I’ll chat ya later.” Luka hung up and sighed heavily. Wondering if he even had to change or not, he looked at his hoodie and gave a sniff under his arms. “Hm… still smells good. Oh wait, I left my shoes back in the room.” 

Forgetting about what he just saw, Luka turned and opened the door. But when he looked back inside, there sat Beetlejuice on the bed. The demon grinned as he wore a cowboy hat and a pair of red boots with nothing else, his naked body displayed to the human.

“Well howdy there, partner. Finally coming back for some fun?” Beetlejuice asked. “If you’re up for a ride, then this bucking bronco is waiting for you to crack that whip.” His grin grew wider as a thick tentacle between his legs whipped the bed with a very audible sound.

Dumbfounded once again, Luka simply grabbed his shoes and walked back out of the room.

“Hm. Guess he’s not into cowboys?” He wondered.

“That’s too much… way, way too much…” Luka groaned, his mind reeling at the image he saw while putting on his shoes. “Whatever, just relax. Right now you have better things to do.”

“Heyo!” The demon popped up in front of the human once again.

“Jesus! Will you please put on some…” He peeked down expecting the tentacle again, but was surprised to see Beetlejuice wearing a pair of pink hot dog boxers which he matched with a black shirt that had a winking emote underneath text that read “Nice Weiner”. “Where do you get these clothes? A garbage dump?”

“Well yeah, it’s where I get all my best stuff!” He eagerly answered. “Still not sure on those kissing lessons, Luker?”

“Luker?”

“Yeah! Like a lurker, Luker! That’s you!” 

“Ugh… I hate it...” Luka groaned at the nickname. “Does that mean you did the same with that suit of yours?”

“Oh that… I actually stole it from this other dead guy. It just fit my aesthetic that I just couldn’t help it.” He bashfully confessed.

_He can actually look cute while admitting he stole from a dead man?_ Luka sighed and continued walking down the hall. “Look, I gotta go out for a bit. I’ve got an interview for a job in town so I’ll be back in a few ho-gah!” He nearly tripped as something heavy grabbed onto him. The demon latched onto his leg with a tight grip. “Will you let go of me!”

“You summoned me and now you’re gonna leave me all alone? I thought we had something special together!” Beetlejuice whined, his grip growing tighter as the human dragged him across the hall. “Don’t leave me! Please let me come with you!”

“No way! This is important so let go… a-and stop humping my leg dammit!” He growled.

“Come on, I can blend in! I’ll be your pet dog!” The demon poofed in front of the human. Transforming himself into a small green dog… but his head was still the same as before. “See? Just put me on a leash and no one will suspect a thing.”

“Looking like that, you might as well just skip the dog part and just wear the leash and collar....” Luka had turned away when a leash fell into his hand, he turned and groaned again as the specter reverted to normal. Wearing a dog’s collar and nothing else.

“Didn’t think you were into that kinda thing, but I’m down for it if you are.” Beetlejuice teased. “Come on, let’s hit the town!”

“Hell to the no!” Luka exclaimed. “Look just stay here, I’ll be back!”

“Aww, just lemme come too!”

“No!”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Please, Daddy?”

“Definitely not! God, you're making me regret saying your name in the first place!” Luka groaned more, but saying that actually made him realize something. “Wait a minute… saying your name three times is what summoned you right?”

“Uhh… yeah?”

“So what happens if I say it three times again?” Luka asked.

“Uhhh…”

“Not answering means what I think happens will happen.” He stared down the sweating demon who continued to keep silent before rushing in to cover his mouth. But Luka quickly slipped behind and brought Beetlejuice in a full nelson. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”

“Wait, no!” The demon was too late as his name was called out, suddenly his body gave a large poof and disappeared before Luka’s very eyes.

“Huh, so I was right. Calling his name again does cancel his summon.” He smiled as he found a way to get rid of his problem. “Guess he’s really gone… was that a good idea though?”

“Luker! Come on, please!” The demon’s voice called out from close by, Luka recognized where the voice was from and pulled out his phone. His eyes widened in surprise when he found that Beetlejuice hadn’t disappeared but somehow became trapped inside the screen of his cellphone. “Let me out! Pretty please!”

“Are you serious?” He groaned again, something he realized he was doing a lot. “You know what? I guess this’ll work well enough.”

“What? Come on, just say my name and lemme out!” Beetlejuice pleaded.

“Shut up! Be glad you didn’t disappear, even if having you on my phone is annoying I can at least put you on mute.” Still feeling a little bad for doing this to him, Luka quickly assured him. “Look, I’ll summon you out of there once I get back from my interview. At least you’ll be around me right?”

“.... You promise?” Beetlejuice pouted.

“Yes I promise you, and I definitely won’t break it.” Luka assured.

“Alright fine, I guess I’ll let it go.”

“Though I also have the moving truck coming too, so I’ll need you to stay there for most of the day.” He quickly added.

“What!? That’s not fair you can’t jus-!?” Beetlejuice began to rant but soon realized that his voice wasn’t coming out, he looked above his head and found that the phone had been muted.

“I promised to let you out and I will… after I finish my errands.”

Luka chuckled as he left the house to start his day, he drove into town and made his first stop to the Winter River’s Library. His interview was a success, even with the feeling of his phone bouncing about in his pocket.

The day continued on as he grabbed groceries from the store, then returned home just as the moving truck arrived to deliver the rest of his things. Now that his things had arrived, Luka had decided to make the house’s master bedroom his new place for sleeping.

“Whew… that took the rest of the day. But it was worth it to get everything done.” He rested back against the bed, finally feeling like he could relax. His new room decorated with his favorite things, and every electronic he’d have was plugged up including his phone. “Oh! Almost forgot. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”

Upon hearing his name called, the phone floated in the air and out popped Beetlejuice from the screen. “Finally! It’s about time!” He stretched out, pulling kinks from his back from staying there so long.

“I did promise ya, didn’t I?” Luka smiled. “Sorry it took so long to let ya out, maybe I should’ve done it earlier. Could’ve used the extra hands moving my stuff.”

“Well I would’ve enjoyed giving you a helping hand or two… or even four. Oooh!” Floating overhead, the demon eagerly reached out and grabbed something from the human’s face. A pair of round lensed glasses. 

“Hey, give those back!” He groused, reaching back for them.

“Now lookie here, I don’t remember you wearing these last time.” Beetlejuice responded. “Never took you for the bookworm type, Luker.”

“Stop calling me that. And yeah, I usually wear glasses when I’m at home.” Luka added. “Now can you please give it back? I can still see you, but I’d rather it be less blurry.”

“Whoa! Your prescription is insane! I feel like my eyes are gonna pop right out!” The demon put the glasses on and out shot out his eyeballs to prove his point. “Oh hey, I can actually see you clearly now.”

“Haha very funny.”

Beetlejuice pulled his eyes back into their sockets and looked around for a better look at the room. The walls now plastered with posters of characters and movies he’s never seen, a large flat screen Television stood in the middle of the room right in front of the bed and to the right was a desk with a high tech computer on top.

“Whoa! Forget a bookworm, you’re a full on nerd!” The demon laughed when the glasses were snatched from his face.

“If you’re gonna talk about my interests you can at least tell me about yourself mister!” Luka retorted

“What can I say? I'm the ghost with the most, a demon specter of the Netherworld.” Beetlejuice answered as he landed down on the bed. “I may look like it, but I’m technically not human, you know?"

“Of that, I'm well aware. If anything that definitely makes you interesting.” Luka admitted.

“Aww, well aren’t you a gentleman?” Beetlejuice cooed. 

He smiled, starting to feel a bit more comfortable talking with the demon. “I guess outside of your clinginess and constant need for physical contact, you’re not so bad Beetlejuice.”

“Thanks, and you can call me Beej.” He pointed out.

“Beej? So like literally BJ?” Luka chuckled. “I bet that nickname gets a lot of laughs.”

“Really? Why’s that?” The demon’s confusion only made him laugh harder.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s actually funnier this way.” Luka gave a loud yawn as his exhaustion was slowly getting to him. “Alright, I think now’s the time to get myself to sleep. I start work tomorrow so I should get to bed. Feel free to sleep in the other rooms, okay Beej?”

Luka crawled into bed, wrapping himself in the warm blanket it had as he rested his head against the pillow. The bed felt so comfortable that he almost felt like he could sleep instantly, that was until he felt something heavy lay beside him. He turned and saw Beetlejuice give another flirty wink.

“Get. Out. My. Bed!” He hissed at the demon.

“Don’t be so mean, can’t I just sleep with you tonight?” Beej pleaded. “I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“Show me your hands.” He ordered as the specter quickly showed his two hands, his fingers uncrossed to show he was telling the truth. “... Fine. But only for tonight understand?”

“Thanks, Luker!”

“Don’t...fine, whatever…”

Luka turned away from the demon to turn off the light and slowly began to sleep, it was only a few minutes but he was surprised that the demon didn’t try to do anything; the longer the minutes passed, the more he began to drift asleep. The longer he laid in bed however, the more he felt himself having difficulty sleeping.

_It’s too hot…_ He groaned. _I can’t even get comfortable to sleep with all the heat._

Luka just laid there, unable to sleep or even get comfortable. Simply moving would’ve made him feel hotter, the thought kept his focus enough that he didn’t know the arms wrapping around his body. “What the!?” He gasped as he was suddenly pulled back into the demon’s body. “B-Beetlejuice! Let go of me!”

“Relax, nothing wrong with a little spooning right?” Beej playfully asked. “You looked pretty uncomfortable anyway. So I thought I could help?”

Wondering what exactly he could do to help, Luka felt surprised as his body slowly began to cool down. It actually felt nice to him.

“Better?” He asked, waiting for a thank you.

“Y-Yeah… a lot actually. Thank you...” Luka blushed as he felt the demon snuggle closer into him. His cold body balancing out the heat the bed gave off. _This feels really nice… I guess he’s not so bad after all._ Luka slowly began to drift into slumber, but just as he was about to sleep he suddenly felt the arms wrapped around him growing tighter. The squeezing Beej was giving him slowly went from comfortable to somewhat suffocating. _A little tight. Kind of a lot tight!_ Just as he was about to speak up, Luka let out a soft gasp as what felt like a pair of hands began gripping at his behind. “H-Hey! What’re you doing!?”

“Oh nothing! Just having some fun.” The specter smiled as he fondled the human’s rump. “Gotta say, Luker. You’ve got some nice cakes to grab here.”

“Quit that will-wait… how are you even groping me right now? Your arms are around me?” Luka’s blush only grew harder as he saw another pair of hands slide under his arms and squeeze his chest. “Y-You can grow more arms?”

“And each one had their fingers crossed, you don’t mind do ya guys?” Beej squished the chubby breather’s moobs together, making them into small buttcheeks to talk.” Not at all, Beej. Go right ahead and play with us.” He responded with the left moob. “Yeah, this is fun!” He added with the right?

The fondling continued as the demon kept going, his multiple hands teasing at the human’s sensitive spots more and more. His playfulness was ignoring the fact that Luka was slowly getting more and more irritated until he finally passed his limit. The human surprisingly broke out of the suffocating hug and rose up from the bed, he turned to Beetlejuice and shot him a glare that would’ve killed him if he wasn’t already dead.

“You. Listen to me right now!” He ordered. “You face that wall, and I face this wall. You don’t touch me. You don’t bump into me, You don’t breathe my goddamn air. And so help me if you do, I’m shoving your ass right back into my phone! **GET IT!?** ”

“... Got it…” Beej answered.

**“GOOD! NOW GO TO SLEEP!”**

After that exclamation, he turned back to his side of the bed and tried to focus on sleeping. The heat had returned however as did his difficulty sleeping, for almost an hour he laid in that bed unsure of what to do. Curious as to what the demon was doing, he glanced behind him and noticed that Beetlejuice’s hair had turned purple again.

_He’s like a mood ring. He turned pink when he was blushing, and I guess when he’s sad he turns purple._ He sighed, noticing the demon trembling. _Did I make him cry too? Damn… now what do I do?_

Beetlejuice was in fact tearing up a little, he couldn’t help having a little fun with his new human friend. Sure he expected the human to get upset, but he never thought he’d get that angry again. The demon became more dejected as he thought of it, so much that he didn’t feel the sudden arms wrapping around him. “It’s too hot…” He heard Luka whisper as he pulled him closer to the human’s body. “I just… wanna keep cool ok? Don’t try anything funny… and we can stay like this.” Hearing that made the demon’s hair turn pink in response, a bashful smile littered on his face as the human’s hands wrapped around his belly.

_It feels so nice. I never slept with anyone before… especially like this._ Luka couldn’t help blushing as he slowly pulled the demon closer. His cold body helped him get comfy and relaxed more, he was slowly getting closer and closer to sleep when he felt Beetlejuice trembling against him. No, not trembling. _Is he… purring?_ He was, the demon was actually purring like a cat. The feeling against his body felt nice, pleasurable even.

Too pleasurable it seemed. It didn’t take long for Beej to feel something hard rubbing against his behind. He couldn’t help but grin at how the human’s body reacted to him. “Hehe, someone’s pent up huh?” He snickered, slowly grinding his already naked behind against Luka’s crotch more and feeling the throbbing of his clothed erection. The human didn’t speak, maybe out of embarrassment? He couldn’t help but giggle at how shy Luka was being, it was a cute thing to see in a breather. “Lemme help you get comfy, Luker.” The demon grinned as he sprouted another pair of hands, they stretched down and slowly pulled the human’s boxers down, enough that his erection sprung out and pressed between his legs.

“Mmm.” Luka moaned softly, his hips buckled pressing the head of his cock between the demon’s soft thighs.

“Oh, you want a thigh job huh? Sure thing, I can do that.” Beej opened his legs enough to pull Luka closer, the moment he closed them he felt the warmth of the throbbing shaft rubbing between his legs. The moment the human began to thrust his hips against those soft thighs, the demon began to melt and grow more and more aroused. His pink lips grew moist, the juices it gave coating the fat cock underneath it lubricating it to go faster.

He could feel Luka’s lust ridden breath against his neck, the human unconsciously humping into his body, against his wet folds. The pleasure was so good that his tentacle began to slither out of his moist pussy. “Oh yeah, like that huh?” Beej teased him even though the human was quiet through the whole thing, all of a sudden a loud moan slipped out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure if the human knew how horny he was, but he slowly reached down and grabbed at his tentacle. The moist tendril swelled as his hand stroked him in time with his thrusts. “Ahh, fuck… Luka...mmmff! You sure know how to… use your hands!”

The two began to pant heavily, their bodies grinding against each other as they continued their lovemaking. Luka’s panting grew harder, his thrusting speeding up as did his hand against the demon’s leaking tentacle. Beetlejuice was already close, he could barely contain himself as the human continued to pleasure him faster and faster until their dams finally broke in unison.

Beetlejuice gave an orgasmic cry, his thighs clenching tightly against the thick cock between them. He could feel the shaft pulsing as thick white ropes shot between his legs, joining his own as his tendril unleashed its own sizable load of ectoplasm against the bed. The demon pants softly, his orgasm so strong that he almost felt himself losing consciousness. But his hair quickly stood on end as Luka snuggled closer into him, his hand softly stroking his legs as they shared their afterglow together.

_What…_

_What the hell just happened!?_ Luka mentally screamed.. _I can’t believe I did that. I actually had sex with a demon! My first time_ with any gender and I actually _had sex with a demon! Oh god, I actually touched his tentacle too!_

_And it actually…_

_I-It actually felt…_

_Really good._

_Oh god what is even happening!?_

The general shock of the realization added to the exhaustion of the afterglow finally knocked him out.


	3. Supernatural Relationship

Chapter 3: Supernatural Relationship

_What a night… I actually slept like a baby._ Luka gave a soft yawn as he slowly stirred in bed. _That certainly was some dream I had, I mean… me and Beetlejuice of all people having... Hm?_ His eyes quickly opened as the sudden feeling against his hands caught his attention. He looked down and found Beetlejuice snuggling into his chest, the demon soundly asleep after their night of passion. Evident by the fact they were both naked.

_Oh. My. God! It actually happened!_ Luka gulped nervously as he tried to calm his thoughts. _Relax! Just relax… think about what to do right now. Like how the hell to get him off me?_ He simply watched as the smiling demon snuggled more into his chest. _Why does he look so cute!? Okay just calm down, first I should… get out of bed. Just gently slip your hands away from his body._ But his hand didn’t let go of the specter, instead it softly stroked along his back. He could feel how soft it was, how fuzzy his back hair felt against his hand. _Dammit stop! You’re supposed to let go not caress him! For god sake don’t grope his butt!_

**Honk**

The sudden sound made Luka jump, it came up right when his hand ran down and groped the demon’s rump. His curiosity got the best of him as he gave it another squeeze.

**Honk Honk!**

_Why is he honking!?_

“Mmm, good morning to you too handsome.” Beej’s voice shocked the human as he saw his gaze stare up at him. “You sure woke up eager for more, Luker.”

“I-I um… good morning! I mean uhh… no that’s not… I-I didn’t mean to fondle you like that, I’m sorry!” He spluttered, unsure of what to say.

“No need to be shy about it, I do enjoy a good groping ya know? How about we get a bit more comfortable?” Beetlejuice quickly rolled the human to his back as he climbed on top of him. He grabbed at Luka’s hands and placed them onto his chest. “There we go, like it?”

“U-Um…” Luka’s face grew a deeper red, his hands on the demon's chest as he instinctively gave them a squeeze. Beej's body gave another cartoonish honk, he blushed as he gave a heated huff. The tip of his hair showed shades of pink as he enjoyed the pleasure the touch gave him. "I guess…"

"You guess what?" He asked playfully.

"I-It really is nice but um… do you have to grind on top of me like that?" Luka blushed as the demon was in fact grinding against him, much more evident as he could feel something wet soaking his belly. "Its um… a little distracting."

"Yeah? And why don't you do something about it?" Beej smirked, he leaned down and kept his lustful gaze on Luka's blushing face. The human completely flustered by his advances made him lose his composure and laugh. "You are super cute, you know that Luker?"

"I really don't think that…" Luka muttered. 

"Well you definitely are, so best own up to that." The demon flirted. "So, how about we grab a bite to eat? Less you're looking for another round… which definitely feels like you are."

"Yes please! I am definitely starving for it… f-for food! Not for sex or anything like that!" Luka flustered more as Beej laughed while floating off his body.

"Okay sexy, I'll see ya in the kitchen." The specter winked playfully as he flew towards the door. "And if you change your mind, it'll be a great place to have fun and eat afterwards."

Luka didn't even watch him leave, his embarrassment too strong for him to even move until he heard his phone ringing. "Calm down… calm down…" He chanted as he answered the phone. "Hello? That you, Hal?"

"Luka? What's wrong? You sound like you're not yourself?" The voice was actually from Cas, seemingly worried from the tone in Luka's voice.

“I’m fine! Just still waking up from this… dream I had. But I’m ok.” He assured her. “What’s up? Is something going on?”

“I was calling to see if you wanted to come by and chat? You haven’t visited the studio yet.” Cas suggested.

“Oh! That sounds pretty good, I didn't start working today so I’m free.” Luka answered.

“Great, you can tell us more about your new Hobo friend too.”

“He’s not… uhh… actually…” Luka’s voice faltered for a moment before he answered. “Actually, there are some things I wanted to talk about. I could really use some advice from you girls.”

“Sure thing, we’ll be waiting for you.” Cas said before hanging up.

“Right…” Getting on a pair of pants and a shirt, Luka grabbed his shoes and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. “Hey Beej? I kinda wanna ask you to-Oh my god!?”

“It sure took you long enough, and here I got all dressed up for you too.” Beetlejuice laid across the table in a surprisingly pink baby doll lingerie. The silk robe that covered him was visible enough to show the pink bra and panties underneath. “Watcha think, Luker? This turns you on or what?”

“T-That’s… I mean that is… you are…” As much as he tried, the human couldn’t help but gaze at the demon’s figure. “Look I um… can admit that you look very… very cute in that. I didn’t think you were into crossdressing.”

“Cross dressing? I’m just dressing up, it’s not like clothes have a gender anyway.” Beej replied.

“Clothes have… no gender?”

“Does that sound weird to you?

“No actually, you’re kind of right on that point. I never really thought of it but that is true. I think my friends could really use that mindset of yours Beej-guh….” Luka’s face blushed harder as the demon sat up on the table, his legs spread enough to see more of the lacey pink panties he wore. “S-So do you want some breakfast? I can make something nice, I’m a p-pretty good cook and all so just… just ask me.”

“Awww thank you, but I managed to grab some yummy treats to eat while waiting on you.” Beej smiled as he held out his hand to show a large cockroach between his fingers. He chuckled as the human cringed at the sight of him eating the insect in a loud crunch. “Now that hit the spot, so what’ll we do today? Gonna stay home? We can make our way back in bed and go back to what we were doing.”

“A-Actually! I wanted to mention some stuff, I just made plans to visit the friends I just mentioned." Luka responded. "So if you already ate, then I guess I could just go and see them."

"Oh? Already introducing me to your friends huh?" Beetlejuice asked.

"I said "I" not us." He corrected quickly. "Look I know this is a lot to ask, but would you mind just staying here until I get back?"

"What!? You're just gonna abandon me after our night of passion? How cold can you be!?" Beej pouted, acting playful even when he was upset. "And I went for the sexiest outfit for you too!"

"And I thank you for that… I mean um… I'm grateful for you to do this for me. But I need to meet my friends alone ok?"

"Can't you just put me in your phone? Come on don't leave me here to my lonesome!" Beej pleaded.

_He's getting clingy. I don't want him mad, but what should I do?_ Seeing the demon's puppy dog eyes was almost too much for Luka to bear. _Well. I did always wanna try this on someone._ He swiftly grabbed Beej's hand, surprising the demon as his face and hair turned pink. He stared at his hand inside of Luka's then looked deep into the human's gentle eyes.

"Please don't be sad, Beej. I know how much it hurts being alone, but I'm not abandoning you here. I promise I'll come back." Luka assured him with eyes that seemed to sparkle, he reached out and softly caressed the demon’s face with his other hand. “You won’t be alone for long, and when I come back… you’ll be in for a big surprise. So won’t you stay for me?”

Beetlejuice’s jaundiced eyes turned into hearts, it looked as if he was in a hypnotic spell by the human’s very words. The years without physical affection had really taken its toll if such a simple thing had made him melt so easily.

“Y-You could’ve just said you were giving me a gift. If that was the case, I’d rather it be a surprise anyway…” Beej blushed as he poked his claws together. “Fine, I’ll just wait here… but only because of that cute sexy face you're making.”

“Cute sexy face?” Luka asked.

“That face, the face you’re making right now!” He pointed out. “Now go on, don’t keep me waiting any longer!”

“Hehe, okay then. I promise not to take long.” Luka smiled as he passed by the demon, but not before whispering into his ear. “But just so you know… you’ve got a much cuter and sexier face.” 

Making his way out of the door, Luka looked back to see the demon frozen in his embarrassment. He entered his car and sighed in relief, still surprised that his plan managed to work. _I just worked over a demon with an anime pretty boy charm. That’ll be a story to tell one day._ He chuckled as he started his car and made his way down the road.

Beetlejuice watched as he left from the window, his hair turning purple as his expression saddened. All he could do now was hope that his human would come back soon.

* * *

The drive through town luckily didn’t take too long, Luka followed the directions on his phone as it led him towards the next street. There at the corner stood a small fashion studio, just as he slowed down to park in front of it he looked over to see someone standing by the entrance.

“It took you long enough to get here, Luka.” The person was a six foot tall slender young woman in her twenties with short brunette hair, she wore a pair of black overalls over a pink and white striped shirt. “Did you get lost or something?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Hal.” Luka answered as he exited his car. “Sorry if you were waiting long. Wait, were you guys busy working today?”

“We’re closed today, so don’t worry about it.” Hal assured. “So… you didn’t bring that hobo friend of yours?”

“N-No, he’s staying at home till I get back.”

“Alright, come on. Cassidy is waiting upstairs.” She led Luka inside, leading him through the studio to go upstairs. Hal slowly opened the door and revealed that the studio also worked as an apartment. The inside was large enough for two, as it had a small living room next to the kitchen. “Cas! Luka’s here!”

“Luka!” Another voice called the bedroom in back, the voice entered to reveal another young woman much thicker and a few inches shorter than Hal. She however seemed much more feminine, wearing a simple white lace dress with sandals. The young woman had long black hair tied in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder. “You finally made it! Welcome to our home!”

“Heya, Cas. Thanks for having me.” Luka smiled as she welcomed him with a big hug. “This place doesn’t look so bad, it’s nice that you can work from home like this.”

“You don’t have to be nice, we know it’s small.” Hal responded as she entered the kitchen. “Go on and sit down, I’ll get us something to drink.”

“Oh no, I really don’t think I need a-ow!” A sudden pain took his hand as he saw Cas grip it tightly, the girl’s smile towards him seemed honest but also threatening. “I-I guess I could sit down… for a while at least.”

“Good to hear, now sit down.” Even her sweet voice sounded threatening as she pulled him towards their couch to sit. “Alright, now you’re going to tell us everything. Understand?”

“A-About what?” He asked meekly.

“About your new roommate, Luka. That hobo in your house?” Cas responded.

“I don’t really have much to say, I mean he’s just a guy who was living in the house.” Luka answered. “I didn’t really expect him to be there, but since he is I just… decided to let him stay. I thought it would be the right thing to do.”

“That’s very nice of you, but have you really thought about what you’re doing?” Cas explained. “I mean, you still don’t know anything about him.”

“I know enough!” He argued before catching a can of soda Hal had tossed to him. “He’s not a bad guy. I mean sure, he’s smelly, he’s weird, he’s a horndog yeah, and god is he clingy as all hell. But he’s also just a lonely guy. All he really wants is someone to call a friend. He just wants someone to look at him… I guess I could relate.”

“Luka…” Cas lamented as she patted her friend’s shoulder, knowing full well what Luka had meant. “You really are a good person, you know that?”

“You sure do know a lot about the guy for only staying with him for two days. It’s not like you slept with the guy, right?” Hal’s remark was a joke, but the two watched as he simply stood blushing in response. “.... right?” She asked as his gaze fell to his feet. “Luka… you didn’t…” Luka’s head fell to his hands in response, they got their answer.

“Luka! You really slept with him!?” Cas exclaimed. “What the hell were you thinking!?”

“I wasn’t! It just happened ok?” Luka admitted. “We were sharing a bed last night and…”

“You shared a bed?” Hal questioned. “So what, did you just cuddle and decided to stick your dick in him?”

“I didn’t do that! It was a thigh job so I-wait, why the hell am I even telling you this!” He added. “Yes we slept together and I’m just kinda… still processing that really…”

“Still processing?” Hal asked. “Don’t tell me you actually like the guy? I heard virgins fall for the first person they sleep with, but this is ridiculous…”

“Hey! You two started having sex in college. It’s the same for you since you instantly started dating.” Luka argued.

“Yeah, but we’ve known each other since we were kids. It was obvious Cas and I would get together.” Hal explained. “To just sleep with a guy and then you end up falling for him? It just seems crazy.”

“I don’t really know if I’m falling for him or not, still… I can admit he’s cute to me.” He blushed, admitting it to them. “It’s just a lot to take in you know? I learned a lot yesterday just from talking to him, I wasn’t expecting to sleep with him. It just ended up happening, I was kinda scared afterwards though. I just sort of... I don't know... felt conflicted on how I should feel.”

“Really?” She responded in surprise, this was the first time she had seen Luka look so flustered towards someone.

“You didn’t say anything to offend them, did you?” Cas wondered.

“Of course not!” Luka sighed before taking a drink of his soda. “You really think I would do something like that?”

“No, you’re way too kind to be a dick to people like that… even if you don’t like people.” Hal snickered. “It is rather surprising you’d have your first time like that.”

“Yeah… so what do you think I should do?” He added. “I do like him, he’s honestly not a bad person. But I’ve never really… asked anyone out before. Should I even try this?”

“Well, is it a problem for you that he's a guy?” Cas questioned.

“Why would it be? If I had a problem with that, then I would have a problem with you two being lesbians.” Luka pointed out. “But you guys have been my best friends for years. You’re family to me even, if I lost you guys… then I’d really have nothing.”

“Aww, Luka! That was really sweet.” Cas cooed, hugging her friend with genuine happiness. “You always did have a mature way of thinking things. Alright, if you’re thinking of keeping this guy around then I say go for it.”

“By all means, but you better not keep him to yourself.” Hal added smiling. “Sooner or later we’ll have to meet this Hoboyfriend of yours.”

“You were just waiting to pull that line out weren’t you?” Luka chuckled, and then the girls joined in his laugh which made the moment all the better. _I have some really good friends._ He thought just as something else came to mind. “Hey, before I go back. Would you girls mind doing something for me?”

* * *

Beetlejuice grumbled, his hair showing a shade of red as he chomped on a bag of beetles in irritation. It had been hours since his human had left, and now the day had turned well into the evening.

“The least he could’ve done is call me… I mean I don’t have a phone, but you think he would’ve been here by now!” Beej growled slumping into the living room couch. “He’s got another thing coming if he thinks he’ll win me over with that sexy face of his… and pretty hazel gold eyes… and don’t give a fuck attitude that’s irresistible…”

“Beetlejuice? I’m home!” Luka’s sudden greeting made the demon turn a 180 in excitement.

“Luker! You’re back, I was worried you’d…” He popped in front of the human, back in his usual suit and green hair before quickly regaining his composure. “I-I mean, you better have a good explanation for taking so long! And if you think you can just apologize then….”

“I got you that gift I promised.” The demon gasped as Luka held out a stylized bag for him.

“I forgive you!” Beej cheered as he snatched his new gift. “Oh man, it’s been decades since someone gave me a gift! To think it took that long to get it too.”

“Before you see it, I’d like to talk to you about something.” Luka led the specter towards the kitchen and sat down at the table, he looked to Beej and slowly took a deep breath. “Beetlejuice, I’m sorry it took so long to get back. After last night and the um… well, the lovemaking we did.”

“Oooh, how fancy calling it “lovemaking” like that.” Beej teased the blushing human.

“W-Well that’s how I saw it as. Can you let me finish?” He continued. “I was talking with my friends about it, mostly because that was a first for me. I’ve never been with someone before… or went on any dates, and with you being a demon of all things… I wasn’t really sure what to make of what our relationship could be considered as?”

“Our relationship? What are you getting at, Luker?” The demon questioned.

“Well, I came to a decision. Dead, demon or whatever, you’re still a person to me. So if you don’t… mind me asking…” Luka’s blush even grew deeper as he took the demon’s hand in his own. “Would you do me the honor of being my first ever boyfriend?”

Beetlejuice gasped for dramatic effect, a grin on his face as he was genuinely shocked by the human proposing to him. He pulled Luka in and hugged him into the air. “Oh Luker, you sneaky human you. I didn’t think you’d ask me something like that!” He kept holding and nuzzling the human’s cheek.

“So… is that a yes?” Luka asked as he was finally put down.

“Hell yeah! As if I’d ever say no!” Beej replied as he looked back to the gift bag on the floor. “So, can I…?”

“Oh yeah, go right ahead.”

Beetlejuice quickly dug into the bag, the moment he felt something in his hand he pulled it out to reveal it was an outfit. It was a black and white striped sweater dress, it had an oval shaped window that looked like a mouth with teeth.

“My friends are fashion designers, when we were talking I mentioned how you told me that clothes have no gender. And that gave them some good ideas.” Luka explained. “And before I left, I asked them if they could make a cute outfit for you. I hope you like it, I didn’t know your size so I let them use myself for a reference. There’s some boots to go with it too.”

“I love it!” Beej practically squealed as he already put on the outfit. Matched with the leather boots, the outfit looked really good on him. “Be honest, how do I look? Too hot? Too sexy?”

“Hehehe, all of the above? You’re really cute Beetle-uhhh…” Luka quickly covered his eyes, but he couldn’t help peeking as the dress wasn’t long enough to cover Beetlejuice’s behind when he bent over. “S-Shouldn’t you maybe put some underwear on? Y-You’re showing a lot right now. Beej?”

“Is that right? Am I showing too much of this?” Beej lewdly lifted his new dress up, teasingly showing off his goods to the human. He walked closer until he sat in Luka’s lap. “Well you better get used to it baby, cause you’re gonna have a lot more of this hot stuff. So what shall we do now?”

“W-Well… if you don’t mind, and the offer still stands from yesterday. I-I wouldn’t mind those kissing lessons now.” Luka suggested.

“That right? Okay then, I guess we can start you off with some of the boring kissing you humans came up with.” Beej responded.

“Don’t go slow on my account.” The human surprised his new demon lover as he gripped and fondled his rump. “You can start off with anything you like. I’ll adapt.”

“Hehehe, oh I’m gonna love this! Wet and messy it is!” 

Beej eagerly pushed their lips together, their combined weight actually causing the two to fall back in the chair. But they never stopped their kissing, and soon enough the kissing led to even more fun.

What a better way to commemorate their new supernatural relationship.


	4. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of dating, Luka finally decides he's comfortable to introduce Beetlejuice to his friends Hal and Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some character development and a bit more cute/hot LukaxBeetlejuice fun. Hope you all like it. ^^

Chapter 4: Opening Up

A week passed much faster than one would expect it to, but what happened in that large house changed very… loudly. Even now the sounds of moaning could be heard from the inside of Luka’s room, but the loudest moans came from Beetlejuice himself. 

The two laid in bed, Luka learning back against the headboard as the demon leaned against him. The two were lost in their embrace as they kissed deeply, the human’s hands caressed and squeezed Beej’s body, the demon trembling as he felt his nipple pinched, only trembling more as he felt those skillful fingers pinching and rubbing at his sensitive clit. He loved how soft Luka’s hands were, how gentle they caressed his body yet also how aggressive his fingers dug into his folds. Since they officially began to date, the demon had slowly taught his new lover just how to “make love” as Luka likes to put it. Sexy as it sounded, after a few days however Beetlejuice had to admit… he might’ve created a monster.

He slowly pulled away from his lover’s lips, knowing unlike him the human still needed to breathe. “Mmm, you sure are a helluva kisser Luka.” Beej teased.

“I-I really don’t think I’m that great.” He answered blushing.

“God, that shyness of yours just makes me wanna kiss you mo-ooooh!” The demon moaned loudly as Luka’s continued to tease and finger his warm folds “Fuck! N-Not too fast, babe… w-won’t last too long if you do that.”

“You usually like when I do this though… are you gonna make me stop?” The human playfully trailed the tip of his fingers against Beej’s folds, pressing them against his clit to hear him coo in delight.

“You’ve gotten to be such a damn tease now, hehehe I like it.” Beetlejuice crawled away from his lover, his legs spread enough to tease his pussy at him some more. “Well come on, Luker. I need a good pegging.”

Luka smiled as he crawled closer, but he surprised the demon as he grabbed his legs and rolled him onto his back. Beej’s whole body turned pink as the human crawled on top of him with lust in his eyes. “I like it better when I can look into your eyes… is that ok with you?”

“T-That’s… more than ok…”

He grabbed Beej’s legs and pulled him closer, his cock rubbing against his folds as he slowly pushed his way inside. Luka watched as the demon’s face scrunched up, a whimper escaping his lips as inch after inch of his shaft went deeper inside the warm pussy. “You make such a cute face when you’re penetrated, Beej. It’s hard not to wanna tease you.” He smiled as he halted his movements, only half of his shaft inside as the demon whimpered even more.

“Luker come on… there’s teasing and then there’s torture…” Beetlejuice whined, he gave a heated huff as he reached out for his lover with a look of desperate need. “Get over here, baby. Give me a good pegging!”

Luka couldn’t believe the way things have gone in the past week, he actually managed to get himself a boyfriend, a demon boyfriend but a boyfriend nonetheless. And as he eagerly began to thrust himself inside of Beetlejuice, he had to admit that the thought of his first time being with a hellish specter wasn’t so bad anymore.

Beetlejuice moaned loudly with each thrust, his hands wrapped around Luka’s back as he pulled him closer. His blunt claws dragging at his lover's back egging him on. “Oh yeah, come on babe… really give it to me!” The demon gave an eager yelp as he felt Luka give his neck a playful bite. “Fuck yeah baby! Bite my neck like the vampire you are!”

The demon didn’t give Luka much of a choice as he kept a hand behind his head, keeping him at his neck as he playfully nibbled on him. The pleasure was getting to him, he was already nearing his limits from his lover fingering him but now the dick hammering inside of him was breaking his dam with each thrust. It was then that Beetlejuice gave out an orgasmic cry, his walls clenching tightly as he sprayed his ectoplasmic juices over Luka’s cock, the human continuing to thrust like a feral beast as he drove harder into their mating press until his dam finally released as well. The demon felt chills going through his entire body, Luka’s warm seed filling him to the brim, his teeth biting harder into his body through the orgasm. It was the closest thing to heaven he would ever experience.

“Oh god, that was the best sex I’ve had in decades.” Beetlejuice moaned.

“Hehe, you’ve said that several times this past week.” Luka smiled as he stood atop his demon in their afterglow. “Good morning, Beetlejuice.”

“Lookit you, you fuck my brains out and then you greet me with “good morning”?” He snickered.

“Are you sure your brain was even in there to get fucked out of your head?” Luka questioned.

“Hmm, I think so? Should I check?” Beej teased.

“Just enjoy the afterglow you goof, actually… I might as well.” He begrudgingly removed himself from Beetlejuice’s body, the demon whimpering rather cutely as he pulled away. “I should go and get myself a shower, I’m hungry anyway.”

“Aww, can’t you stay and cuddle a little longer?” The demon pouted.

“I’d love to, but I’d also love to get this mess you made off of me.” Luka teased. “After that, I can cook us up some breakfast. I’ll be quick.”

“Oh yeah? If that’s the case then why try this?” Beej snapped his fingers and in an instant he and the human’s body had been completely clean of any sweat and sexual juices they shared. “There we go, lookin good as always. Now how about we get back to cuddling?”

“Huh, that’s useful… still taking a shower though.”

“Aww come on, what’s so good about a stupid shower anyway?” He pouted more.

“I like the warm water hitting me, it helps me relax.” Luka teased as he made his way towards the door. “And so you know… most people rather like having hot sex in the shower.”

“Oh, now that’s an idea for another time.”

Luka couldn’t help but laugh at his tease, something he had started to get used to doing during the past week. The human couldn’t remember when he had smiled this much, nor when he remembered being this playful with anyone.  _ It sure has been a while since I’ve been like this.  _ He thought as he started the shower. _ I actually feel… comfortable. _

The week had become somewhat of a daily routine for him, in the morning he found himself snuggling to his specter boyfriend, the cold body felt nice against him in the warm bed. They would have sex, have breakfast, Luka would work his job as a librarian with Beej accompanying him through his phone, then once they were home they had more sex then cuddled in bed then rinse and repeat the next day.

After his shower, he quickly made his way to the kitchen. Luka had plenty of confidence in his cooking, he practiced plenty in order to take care of himself and he had to admit that breakfast was one of his specialties. The smell of food soon filled the air and in a rather cartoonish fashion, Beetlejuice began flying towards the kitchen following the smell with his nose.

“Mmm, something smells good as always!” Beej grinned.

“Pull up a chair, I’m almost done.” Luka responded while flipping a pancake. “Some pancakes, add some eggs and bacon, and we have ourselves a good breakfast to start the day.”

“Now when are you gonna give me some breakfast in bed, huh Luker?” He asked, taking a seat. “Haven’t I been good enough for that at least?”

“Perhaps, consider this your test to see if you’re worthy. Now here.” Luka took two plates full of food towards the table and sat down in front of the demon. “Hey, Beej? You mind if I asked you for something?”

“Ask me anything and you shall receive… probably… depends on what it is?” Beej jokes.

“Well, it’s been a week since we’ve dated and…”

“You’re already breaking up with me!? How could you be so cruel!?” Beetlejuice cried.

“Can you let me speak…. Bitch?” He stabbed at his eggs to make a point. “As I was saying, I’m really happy for the time we’ve had together. So I wanted to ask you, would it be ok to introduce you to Hal and Cas?”

“Those friends who made me that outfit?” Beej asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t know if you had any rules about telling other people about you or not but…”

“Yeah sure, I’m not gonna say no to more people seeing me!” The demon grinned. “I’m sure those girls will love meeting me, not everyday a breather gets the ghost with the most as a boyfriend ya know?”

“Right, which is why before we meet them today I’d like to go over some rules.” Luka added. “For starters, I don’t think they’d mind but just tone it down for any of the crazy magic you do.” He reached behind him and grabbed something, pulling up one of the demon’s hands, Beej giggling as he tried to pinch his butt. “Secondly, could you wear your usual suit when meeting them? They’re fashion designers, but I’m not sure they’re gonna be ready to see your sense of… fashion.”

“Hey! Now what’s wrong with my sense of fashion?” Beetlejuice stood up showing exactly what he was wearing. A pair of pink shorts with a yellow crop top, the top having words on the front that read “Popular Slut Club”. Luka simply looked to the demon in complete disbelief. “What?”

“Honestly I don’t mind, but I do gotta wonder where the hell you even get these cursed shirts of yours.” Luka chuckled. “That can’t be just from people’s trash.”

“Well, I do grab stuff I like from that one store. Goodwill I think it’s called?”

“And thirdly…” He watched as the demon was practically drooling at the seams for some of the delicious breakfast he made. “Alright, first we eat then I’ll explain on the way.”

“Finally!” Beetlejuice wasted no time as he scarfed down delicious food, scarfing down his food like an animal as eggs and bacon flew about. The demon patted his full belly when he noticed his boyfriend’s face covered in food that wasn’t his. “So, how’d I do?”

“No breakfast in bed for you… ever.. ”

* * *

“He’s late…” Hal sighed as she looked at the time on her phone, Luka had promised that he would meet them at their studio today. After several failed attempts to get the guy to speak about his “Hoboyfriend”, he finally promised to introduce them to the mysterious partner today. “How long is he gonna take to get here?”

“I hope it’s not too long, all this waiting is making me nervous.” Cas sat on their couch, smoothing out her dress for the umpteenth time until she jumped to her feet. “That’s it, I’m changing clothes!”

“Babe, will you calm down?” Hal asked. “You’ve changed three times already, no point changing again. I mean I doubt the hobo has much in fancy clothes.”

“Well excuse me if I wanna make a good first impression!” She argued. “I’m glad that Luka told us how he liked the dress, but now I can’t help worrying. Maybe we should’ve made some more outfits for them as a gift?”

Just then, a knock came at the door. “No point in wondering now.” Hal made her way towards the door and opened it to reveal Luka behind it. “Hey, you’re late you know?”

“Sorry, had a bit of a hard time discussing some things.” Luka apologized as he entered their home. “Morning, Cas. Did you do your nervous clothing changes already?”

“Morning, Luka. But um… where’s your boyfriend?” She questioned as he came in by himself.

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting to see your Hoboyfriend all week.” Hal added.

“How long are you gonna keep calling him that?” He asked.

“How long are you gonna hold his name from us?” She retorted.

“I’m going to tell you now, but it will be best if you two sit down for this,” Luka explained. “Just trust me on this. It’ll be easier to process if you sit down.”

“Um… okay then?” Hal looked curious as she walked over to sit beside Cas on the couch. “So what’s gonna happen?”

“Alright…” Luka took a deep breath, his gaze on his friends as they waited for whatever he would do. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”

After the third chant, everything turned pitch black. Nothing could be seen even when it was the middle of the day. “Ladies and gentleman! It’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” A sudden voice announced in the darkness.

A spotlight out of nowhere shined down on the living room table, and standing on top of it was Beetlejuice. The demon in his black and white suit as he spoke through a microphone. “He’s here and ready to spread the fear! He’s the demon straight from hell! That’s right, it’s the ghost with the most…”

“Issues…”

Luka’s remark caused the demon to gasp in shock as the lights returned to the room. “I mean, technically he’s right but.” He gasped again for added effect. “Now look what you did, Luker. You totally ruined my intro!”

“Didn’t I ask you to tone down the intro in the first place, you damn goofball?” Luka argued, pulling the demon by his ear. “When I said you overdo it… THIS is what I meant!”

“Luka?” Hal called out. “What the hell is going on?”

“Right… I guess I’ll have to do the introductions, this is Beetlejuice. He’s a demon as you heard him say and… my boyfriend.” He introduced, pulling Beej to his side. “Beetlejuice, I’d like to introduce my friends. The tall one is Hailey, or Hal as we usually call her. The bigger one is her girlfriend, Cassidy or Cas. They’ve been my friends since we were kids.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you two, who wants a hug? Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Beej assured them as he opened all four arms for a hug, the moment a pair of snakes came from his armpits however he was hit with a chop to the head by Luka.

“You’re overdoing it again, stop it.”

“Um, Luka… you mind coming to the kitchen with me?” Hal rose to her feet and circled around the two, not before grabbing Luka and pulling him over towards the kitchen. “Can you please explain to me what the hell you were thinking?”

“What do you mean by that-ow!?” He winced as she slapped his forehead. “What was that for?”

“I know you hate people in general, but I didn’t think you’d go around summoning and fucking with demons!” Hal retorted.

“I didn’t summon him like that! I did it the exact way you saw just now… wait no, I didn’t summon him like that in the first place!” Luka argued. “You guys mentioned that house being haunted right? Well, he’s the reason and honestly Beej isn’t a bad guy. He’s just lonely...and deprived of any physical contact… which makes him overly grabby and… kind of an attention whore… but still not bad!”

“Are you listening to yourself? That makes him even worse!” She responded sternly. “You have a full on stalker as your boyfriend, and you think this is okay?”

“Yes, cause weird enough… he makes me comfortable.” Luka smiled. “I really like the weirdo, he’s actually pretty sweet and well… I guess I like his clinginess.”

“Hal, lookit this!” The two looked back to see Cas holding the Beej’s hand. The now pink demon blushing as the red pads on his hand were rubbed on. “His hands are like paws, they even got the beans you see on cats! Aww, they’re soft just like them.”

“Aww stop, you’re making me blush… keep going though.” Beej insisted.

“Well it looks like Cas is liking him so far.” Luka pointed out.

Hal grumbled softly, watching both of their respective lovers seem to get along without any trouble. “So… you call him Beej for short?”

“That’s right, it’s what he told me to call him.”

“Does he not know… that his nickname means a blowjob?” She asked.

“No… he does not.” Luka answered.

“Are you ever gonna tell him?”

“I thought of that, but then I realized that him not knowing makes it funnier.” He smirked.

“Hehe, okay. I guess that’s enough to at least give him a chance.” Hal admitted.

“Hey!” Beej surprised them as he floated above. “You two talking about me?”

“Yes, happy?” Luka teased.

“Ecstatic!” His voice echoed revealing there were now two of the demons talking to all of them.

“I didn’t know you could make clones of yourself.” Luka replied. “I’m surprised you haven’t tried anything with that.”

“Oh, Luker. You kinky breather you, didn’t think you were thinking of some threesome fun already.” Beetlejuice cooed.

“Pfft, Luker huh?” Hal smirked to his dismay. “Sex jokes aside, I guess we should really start getting to know you.”

“That’s right, time for some questions.” Cas agreed, talking to the other Beetlejuice. “So tell me, Beetlejuice? What is it you really like about our Luka?”

“Are you kidding? What don’t I like about him?” Snapping his fingers, Beej sat the girls back on the couch as the spotlight shined down once again on Luka. The demon latched onto him and nuzzled against his face. “Just look at this cute sexy face of his! It’s so soft too, it’s like nuzzling a baby’s bottom cept you don’t feel weird about it later.”

“Quit it already. Wait, so does that mean you’ve actually rubbed your face against a-aaaagh!” Before Luka could finish, the demon then pulled at his lips to show off his teeth.

“And just look at these fangs of his, I can’t tell you how good it feels having them bite onto me in all the good spots.” Beej told, trembling with enjoyment. “Just thinking about it gets me all needy for it.”

“Doesn’t everything make you needy?” Luka teased.

“True. And then there’s his hair, I mean look at this thing!” The demon began to brush his hands against the human’s hair. Brushing and turning it into different styles. “You can make it anyway you want, and it’ll adorably pop back to its same messy bedhead!”

“This is just an excuse to touch me isn’t it?”

“I-I didn’t think you were into stuff like hickeys, Luka.” Cas blushed. “Though I guess people’s interests really do start showing after they experience sex for the first time.”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m a pervert!” Luka quickly retorted.

“Oh trust me, he is a total monster in bed.” The demon added. “Sure jocks might be fun, but nerds are definitely the way to go! I can’t tell you how good it feels when he spreads me open with that fat-!?”

Right before the demon could answer, Luka grabbed his head and twisted it around till he was meeting his gaze.

“Luka!” The girls shouted in surprise as they watched Beetlejuice’s head turn back like it was an owl. Though the surprise grew as they watched the demon’s body fidget about in a rather… aroused state.

“Gosh Luker, and here I thought you weren’t into doing these kinda things.” Beej cooed. “I guess we’ll have some more fun ideas to try once we get home now.”

“One, you doing this is just a very disturbing turn off. Second, just stop talking about all this… it’s embarrassing enough as is.”

Seeing Luka blushing and playfully arguing with the specter, the two girls couldn’t help but giggle. Hal especially was surprised to see how big a smile he was making. “Huh, haven’t seen that in a while.” She whispered to herself, but Cas overheard and smiled as she held her hand in understanding.

“Oh boys! Are you two done with your lover’s quarrel?” Cas teased. “Cause if you are, why don’t we go out and get us something to eat?”

“Food? Count me in!” Beej cheered.

“Wait, you just wanna go outside with him now?” Luka asked. “I mean, I dunno how good an idea that is…”

“No need to keep your boyfriend to yourself, sides… we know you’re hungry too.” Hal responded. “Sides, we were gonna take you to that restaurant you like.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yep, Sarku Japan’s just a couple of blocks from here at walking distance.” She added. “It’s the only one in this town that’s actually it’s own separate building and not part of a mall. Well, Luka?”

“Yes! Let’s fucking go!” Luka exclaimed, actually surprising the demon beside him.

* * *

Beetlejuice soon began to match his boyfriend as the two drooled at the thick smell of sizzling meat, the demon watched through the glass as the chefs cooked on their hibachi grills. Practically pressing his face against the hot glass and licking against it, disturbing the chefs until Luka finally pulled him back.

“You guys ate stuff like this often? Why didn’t you tell me, Luker!?” Beej asked.

“It’s something I enjoyed back in our hometown, I just love how good the chicken tastes. The delicious teriyaki sauce that goes great not just with the chicken but also the fried rice, and then you have the option to add even more chicken…” Luka began to drool again, but quickly noticed that the demon was making a pool under their feet. “Hey, calm down on the waterworks. You’re supposed to keep a low demon profile.”

“Then hurry and feed me, I don’t think I can hold the belly monster any longer!” The demon was holding his stomach as it bounced about, a slight opening that looked like a mouth showing up from time to time.

“How about you guys just sit down, I’ll order the food for us.” Hal suggested as she made her way towards the register. “Hey Luka, you want double the meat right?”

“Triple Meat!” Luka called.

“Same for me!” Beej added.

With Hal waiting in line, the three sat down at the closest table to the window. Beetlejuices scratched his claws against the table in eagerness as he continued to watch the chefs cook the food that would be his.

“So, Beej. While we wait, mind if I ask some questions?” Cas asked. “I’m so curious about you now that I know that demons are actually a thing.”

“Interested in me huh? Well I’m taken right now, but if Luka’s into having a foursome?” He playfully suggested.

“Quit it! Also they’re lesbians so… wait, I’m pretty sure Hal is bi so…”

“Luka!”

“I’m just saying, I remembered she was bi! I know she wouldn’t really do that!” Luka shot back.

“Well I was gonna ask some questions, but for that I think I’ll tell Beej about some of your embarrassing moments in college.” Cas teased. “Like that one time on your 20th birthday.”

“We do not talk about that!” He quickly rebuked her.

“Oooh, what happened?” Beej asked.

“Nothing! Nothing happened!”

“Oh something happened alright, in fact it was pretty impressive.” Cas replied. “I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed by it Luka, I mean it was pretty admirable to do that.”

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing, and I rather not talk about it!” Luka sighed as the memory unfortunately came back to him. “Please, just don’t mention it…”

“Alright, I guess I won’t then. Spoilsport.” She gave in to his plea.

“Awww.” Beetlejuice pouted at the loss to know more about his lover, but his attitude quickly brightened up as he saw Hal walking towards them with a tray of four black food boxes in her hands. The closer the smell of food came towards them, the more his hunger began to grow. “Oh man, I can’t wait to dig in!”

“Alright, three orders of the teriyaki. Triple meat for you two, double for me, and for the fancy lady, a teriyaki chicken sushi roll.” Hal smiled as she handed each person their food, kissing Cal’s cheek before sitting down beside her. “So, you tell Beetlejuice how Luka was a pole dancer for a month?”

“Dammit Hal!”

“Oh my god! Dish, bitch!” Beej egged her on while holding Luka back from stopping her.

“Don’t dish!”

“Will you relax, it’s not a big deal Luker.” Hal continued. “So basically, on Luka’s birthday this asshole gave him a gift. But as it turns out, the gift was a coupon for a free one month trial of pole dancing lessons. When Luka gets pissed, he can put in a lot of drive into something. He said he’d take the class just to rub it in the guy’s smug face.” 

“It’s not like I was that great at it.” Luka muttered.

“Are you kidding?” Cas scoffed. “We ended up finding out that Luka became the top student in that whole class. The teacher actually wanted him to show off his stuff for a club too.”

“God don’t remind me…”

“Did you do it? Did you!?” Beej asked eagerly. “Okay, when we get home I want a private show!”

“No! Jesus I only did that cause I was pissed off, I didn’t participate in a show so don’t ask.” Luka answered. “It’s not like anyone wants to throw money at a chubby guy like me pole dancing.”

“I’d watch it.” The three looked in surprise at Hal’s answer. “What? I’m bi and I like my partners big, I’ll throw money at you for sure.”

"Hey, I called first dibs at a show!" Beej argued. 

"I'm just gonna eat and stop listening now." Luka grabbed his chopsticks, and the moment he opened his food box and the smell wafted in his nose his expression quickly brightened up. He swiped up as much chicken as he could into his chopsticks and eagerly chomped down. "Mmm! Oh man, nothing cheers me up better than this! And you asked for extra teriyaki sauce too, thanks Hal!"

"I know what you like, and don't worry I made sure to give you the same…" Hal's voice faltered as she and Cas watched the eager demon ravaging his food with four hands holding forks and spoons respectively. "I'm guessing you never ate food like this, huh?"

"If there's three things I love about being summoned, it's scaring breathers half to death, their fashion… and the delicious food they make!" Beej moaned in delight with his next bite. "Mmm, it's like an orgy in my mouth!" He looked over to Luka eagerly licking the sauce off his chopsticks in a rather erotic fashion. "Oh, Luker…"

"Eroticise how I eat and I will shove you down my phone ass first!" Luka quickly threatened before returning to his lunch. "When it comes to my food I enjoy it with every bite. And nobody messes with my food… especially my chicken teriyaki."

"Awww, spoilsport." Beej pouted as he went for another bite, only to find he had finished his food in a matter of minutes. But soon became surprised as Luka held out a chopstick full of meat.

"But don't be surprised… I might make you my next meal to devour." His simple flirt was more than enough to turn the demon pink while eating from his chopsticks.

"Did we just witness a demon cream his jeans by bishonen charm?" Hal questioned.

"I think we did, all that shojo manga came in handy didn't it?" Cas giggled.

"You’d be surprised at the stuff I've used on him. It’s kinda easy sometimes.” Luka admitted.

“Hey! Are you saying I’m easy to please?” Beej questioned.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Oh… ok that’s fair.”

“So I’ve been wondering.” Cas spoke. “So calling you three times let’s people see you right? So how come Luka can see you?”

“That’s because mortals usually ignore the weird and unusual like ghosts and demons, that pretty much makes us invisible to you guys.” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Luka. “But not to Luka here, he’s weird and unusual himself! And that’s why he’s able to see me.”

“Yeah that makes sense.” Hal responded. “Luka’s never really been one to interact with people or things. He’s always been more comfortable just staying in the background and watching others. You’d rather see things transpire than include yourself in it.”

“Is that your subtle way of saying I see dead people?” Luka questioned.

“Well in this case it’s more that you fuck dead people.”

“Ew! Don’t make it weird!” He scoffed.

“You made it weird!” She retorted.

“Guys, guys please. If anyone makes this weird… it’s yours truly.” Beej pointed to himself and everyone began to laugh.

“So what should we do after this?” Luka asked after finishing his meal. “Do we go back to your place and just hang out?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I can show you guys some of the new ideas we’ve come up with too.” Cas answered. “We never mentioned it, but your take on clothing having no gender really gave us a great idea. We’re gonna try making outfits that any gender can wear, guy or girl. We’d love to have you try out some more outfits.”

“First you give me this great food, and now you’re saying I can model clothes for you? Today has been freaking awesome!” Beetlejuice couldn’t keep his excitement in check as he jumped into the air for everyone in the restaurant to see.

“Beej, you gotta calm down! People are watching.” Luka warned.

“No way, I’m too excited and I gotta let out this excitement!” The demon cheered firing off bursts of flames from his hands. He looked over to the chefs watching him and grinned. “Hey you two, order us up another batch of that chicken! And better yet, let’s sextuple the amount!” Not waiting for a response, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and the chefs suddenly gave sharp twitches as they suddenly grinned with an eerie glow to their eyes. 

“What did you do?” Hal questioned as the chefs grabbed a whole tray full of chicken and spread it onto the hibachi.

“A little possession magic! And that’s not all I can do!” 

Beej pointed his finger to the radio in the back and gave an audible bang, the radio spun and transformed growing bigger with a pair of arms and legs and pulling maracas out of nowhere. Soon the other customers were bewitched by the music and the demon’s possession as they all began to dance in a conga line.

“Beetlejuice, stop. This is really…” Luka looked around at sudden chaos and felt sudden uneasiness.  _ I’m uncomfortable.  _ He groaned to himself. “Guys, we should hurry and go.”

“Why? This is hilarious!” Hal grinned. “I figured he had powers, but I didn’t think he could do stuff like this.”

“Um, C-Cas help me out here.” He pleaded but noticed his other friend already joining the conga line with Hal in tow.

“Ugh! This chicken is taking forever to cook! Let’s heat things up!” Beetlejuice hit the hibachi full of chicken with his fire. Lightening them up to cook to perfection. “Hey Luker! Do you like your meat extra crispy? And should we just drench a bunch of sauce on them or what?”

“I…” Luka simply slumped in his seat, his gaze faltering as he was lost in his thoughts.  _ I’m really uncomfortable. Really really uncomfortable. _

“Luker? Hey, come on. Join in the fun!” The demon grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him from his seat. “Why don’t we go and joy the others, I wanna see you shake your stuff!”

“No!” Luka shouted as he shook his hand free. “I don’t… I-I’m not…”

“Uh, Luka?”

“Dammit! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” 

The three chants caught Beetlejuice off guard, soon he disappeared in a puff of smoke and his magic began to disappear with him. The radio had reverted back to its original form and those that were possessed had regained their minds looking bewildered by what just happened.

“Luka?” Cas and Hal looked over to see their friend looking troubled.

“Dammit! Goddammit!” He shouted as he ran out of the restaurant.

“Luka wait!” Cas called out to him and tried to catch up to him.

“Oh hell…” Hal sighed knowing full well what the problem was. “I guess we overdid it… Luka got uncomfortable after all…”

* * *

_ Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.  _ Luka sighed, his thoughts felt like a mangled mess as he leaned back into his car seat.  _ Why did I do that? I’m so stupid for reacting like that. But I just couldn’t do it. I felt so uncomfortable… _

“Luka? Can you get out of the car?” Cas called out as she tapped on the window of the driver’s seat. “Come on, can’t we talk?”

“... We’re talking now aren’t we?” He muttered.

“I heard that… I’m sorry. We were having so much fun that we… kind of forgot.” She admitted. “I’m really sorry for forgetting how you felt.”

“I know…”

“You just can’t help it can you?” Hal chimed in. “You don’t like being a part of things because you’re scared of getting hurt again. You’re scared of someone making fun of you, using you… abandoning you?” She knew she had to stop seeing the expression on his face. “Luka, don’t you think you should apologize to Beej?”

Feeling another sigh escape his throat, Luka opened the door and left his car to meet the girls. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked to see Beetlejuice looking back at him worriedly. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.” The demon swiftly popped from the phone and appeared before the three of them.

“Luker…” He spoke up but was quickly silenced by the human’s hand

“I’m sorry for before, Beej. I just couldn’t do it. While I like you a lot I gotta admit that you and I are complete opposites.” Luka explained. “You love humans pretty much unconditionally, but me… I just hate them. I don’t like people in the slightest… and I’ve had more than my fair share of experience to think this. I’d rather not interact with anything involving people at all, but…!?” His eyes suddenly widened in surprise when the demon pulled him into a tight hug. He blushed as he felt the cold body on his, Beetlejuice patting him softly on the back.

“It’s okay. There are lots of people like you out there, doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less.” Beej assured. “I guess that means nothing big like that again though, huh?”

“N-No! I’m sorry again, honestly I wish I didn’t pull you away like that.” Luka admitted. “It was really fun, I actually wanted to join in it too. But I was too scared to, I was afraid to…”

“So you want to have fun but feel too scared to huh? Then isn’t Beej the perfect remedy for that?” Hal smiled. “He’s always bringing the fun it seems, so why not let him help in bringing you into those things?”

“That’s a great idea, Hal!” Cas agreed.

“Honestly I wasn’t sure about you two being a thing.” She admitted to the demon. “But, you actually make him comfortable with all your zaniness. I think that says that you’re a pretty good match, so I’m willing to give you the responsibility.”

“Hal, I appreciate the sentiment but… don’t make it sound like you’re giving me up for marriage.” Luka noted.

“You can count on me then! I’ll make sure to open Luker up, I’ll open him so much you’ll see right into his insides!” The demon proclaimed.

“You’re such a big goof, but… if you’re willing to, then I think I can try too.” He smiled softly as he held Beej’s hand. “Thanks again.”

“Aww, you know you can count on me Luker!”

“But take it slow, understand?”

“Of course, you know I’m all about slow and steady.”

“I sure do… you two pump chump.” He snickered as Beej gasped for added effect.

“That’s a reveal, any other embarrassing demon secrets?” Cas teased.

“I have a few I could tell ya.

Luka felt himself cheering up again, the embarrassed demon trying to stop him while the girls simply laughed at his expense making him feel more better as they spent the rest of their time hanging out in the studio.

* * *

Beetlejuice laid back in the large bed, relaxing in his underwear and shirt reading “cowboys are cuter”. The demon was happy that he got to spend so much time with Cas and Hal, even more so that they gave him so many new outfits that they had prepared for his arrival. Now that they were home, he and Luka were going to sit back and enjoy a movie together. All he needed was his human to join him.

“Luker, come on! You’ve downstairs for almost an hour!” He shouted. “You're the one who wanted to watch this movie together. What’s taking you so long?”

“Stop yelling, I’m right here.” Luka’s presence along with the smell of food caught the demon by surprise as he saw the human holding a tray full of pancakes covered in whipped cream. “You didn’t start the movie yet did you?”

“Movies and breakfast in bed? And here I thought you revoked my rights to that.” He eagerly stretched his arms out for the food but the human quickly swatted him away.

“Nope. You did lose those rights, this is all for me.” Luka answered as he sat down beside the pouting demon. “But I admit that I made a lot more than I can eat. So if you really want to, then I guess I can share it.”

“Yes! Ow!” Beej winced as his hand was swatted from grabbing a fork.

“You can’t touch it though. After this morning I’m not letting you make a sticky mess in this bed.” He sternly spoke. “I know how that sounded too but it still stands.”

“Then how am I supposed to eat it?” The demon questioned when a forkful of syrup drenched pancakes was held to his lips. “First you give me breakfast in bed, and now you’re gonna feed me too!? Oh Luker, if I did something to deserve this please tell me so I can do it again!”

“All you have to do is keep being yourself for me. That’s all I need.” Luka smiled as Beej took a bite from his fork. “Beetlejuice? I want you to know that I’m… I’m gonna do my best to open up more. So just promise me something alright?”

“Hm? What's that?”

“Promise me you’ll… stay by my side…”

Hearing that actually turned the demon pink in an instant. Beetlejuice grinned as he crawled over to kiss his human’s cheek. “You really are a cutie, you know that Luker? And I already said that I’d be there to help, so consider that promise kept.” He winked playfully as he looked back to the delicious food. “So, what do I gotta do to get another bite of those pancakes?”

“Hehehe, I’ll feed you some more.” Luka smiled holding out another forkful. “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll even give you belly rubs while I do it.

“You will!?” This brightened the demon’s mood even more as he quickly rolled onto his back, his tongue out of his mouth as he eagerly panted for his next bite like a dog.

Luka laughed at the silly display, but he kept his word as he gave him another bite and rubbed Beej’s belly. “That’s my Beej. Good demon, good boy.

* * *

Extra: Easy Money

Having another visit at his friend’s studio, Luka relaxed beside Cas and Hal in the living room as he scrolled through Twitter on his phone.

“Hey, you ever noticed that Hooters Himbo meme going on?” He asked aloud.

“The what?” Cas responded.

“It’s this trending thing that artists are doing.” Hal explained. “They take their characters they consider as a “himbo” and dress them up in those skimpy uniforms at hooters. The crop top with short shorts, the whole shebang. It’s kinda stupid though, not like you’d see any guys doing that for real.”

“I dunno, I mean there’s plenty of idiots with good hearts out there that can be himbos.” Luka corrected. “I’m sure if you worded it the right way, you can get any of them in that outfit.”

“You wanna bet, Luka?” She suggested. “Give you fifty bucks if you actually can find one to do it.”

“Alright then, deal! How about you, Cas?”

“I guess I can join.” Cas eagerly joined. “Speaking of himbos though, where’s Beetlejuice right now?”

“Someone call me?” The demon appeared right on time, poofing right atop of the living room table and surprising the three completely. The two girls glaring at Luka who shrugged in obliviousness as Beetlejuice appeared wearing the exact Hooters outfit they were talking about. “Hey Luker, check out what I found in someone’s trash.”

  
“Fucking bullshit…” Hal muttered as she threw her and Cal’s half of the bet into Luka’s hand. “I’m gonna go troll people on the internet.”

“I’ll join you…” Cas added as she followed her into their bedroom.

“What’s with them?” Beej wondered as Luka snickered over his easily earned money. “But seriously, can you believe someone would throw an entire outfit like this away?”

“They just don’t know what they’re missing… ya silly himbo.” Luka smiled as he stood up to kiss his demon’s cheek. “Come on, let’s leave them alone and grab something to eat. I’ll treat ya to an extra large pizza, two even.”

“Oooh!” Beetlejuice had no idea what happened. But if he was gonna get treated to food like this, then he’ll have to rummage through people’s trash more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody. And if you'd like to see how cute Beej looks in that hooters outfit. you can check out the commission I got from beetlebitties showing him and what Luka looks like on my twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Bluewriterpanda/status/1288565242834886661?s=20


	5. I Missed That Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's working at the local Library. But when he finds a friend being bullied, he tries to take matters into his own hands. With Beetlejuice's help of course. X3

Chapter 5:I Missed That Sound

Luka sighed, relaxing as he laid in the bathtub. The warm water felt great on his body, a nice bath was a great idea to start his day. “God this feels nice… been a while since I just had a bath instead of a shower. I really should do this more often.” He looked up to the ceiling, simply enjoying the quiet morning. In fact, it was rather too quiet. "Where is Beetlejuice anyway?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, Luker." The sudden voice brought Luka's attention to the bathroom door as a hairy white leg appeared from the entrance. The animal-like foot trailed along the edge of the door in a seductive manner before the rest of the body appeared. Beetlejuice stepped inside, grinning lewdly and completely naked with only a towel in his hand. “Need a towel to dry off? Or would you rather have a bath buddy?”

“You know, I saw this coming but it’s still surprising to see.” Luka chuckled. “Why not? If you're looking to share the bath then-!?” Before he could finish, the demon disappeared and poofed right in his lap. “And there you already are.”

“Is this the part where we have that hot sex you mentioned before?” Beetlejuice teased leaning back into his human lover’s body.

“That’s more for showers silly.” He smiled as he pulled the demon into a tight embrace. “But I can say that baths are more for cuddling. That’s what I want right now.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I do love a good cuddle session.” Beej cooed, a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt his lover’s hands squeeze his love handles. His body gave another cartoonish honk as he heard Luka chuckle. “Is my bod that funny to you, Luker?”

“I like how your body is. It’s a beautiful body.” Luka murred sensually, his lips inches away from the demon’s neck to kiss it lovingly. “I like its cold embrace at night, it makes me feel comfy in that warm bed. And sleeping with you is nice.”

“What’s with this new level of sexiness you're showing off?” He asked, feeling the human fondling his chest. “I’m not hating it though just curious.”

“Hehe, it’s weird to say. But I always feel so sensual when I take a bath, now that I have you I have someone to share it with.” Luka smiled as he rubbed his lover’s belly, his other hand continuing to fondle his chest before giving a nipple a teasing pinch. He watched the demon turn pink as he gave another moan, trembling in delight as he felt his neck peppered with kisses. “So tell me, does that feel nice?”

“Oh it definitely does, just see for yourself.” Beetlejuice pointed down between his legs, revealing the thick tentacle sprouting from his folds in his eagerness. “Looks like this little guy is ready to play.”

“Is that right? So you want me to play with it then?” Not even waiting for an answer, Luka’s hand trailed down from the demon’s belly and gripped the tentacle firmly. He watched Beetlejuice gasp, jumping in his lap as he slowly stroked the tendril. “You know, I never was much for tentacle monsters or tentacles in general. I always felt disturbed by them… but now I can’t help wanting to play with this one. You made me into a tentacle lover, how are you gonna make it up to me?”

“Mmm, oh Luka. I’m such a bad demon aren’t I? Just keep punishing me like this.” Beetlejuice moaned, drooling in delight as his human kept stroking his tendril so tenderly. His other hand pinching and teasing his nipple more, only adding to his delight as the kisses to his neck got replaced with a love bite. “Oh fuck! Keep going babe! Keep on punishing me!”

“Such a glutton for punishment you are." He teased him more feeling the tentacle in his hand expand. "Hehehe, it's cute how you get close so easily. Wanna cum that bad, Beej?"

"Mhmmm!" Beetlejuice whimpered.

"Well… I could happily help with that."

"Please, Luker… "

"But I won't. Not yet at least." Luka released his grip from his lover's privates. Pushing him away as he rose up to exit the tub. "This is where we'll end it."

"What!? Oh come on, I was so close!" Beej pointed to the human's erect penis. "And you're more than eager for it too! Come on, let's dry off and you can give my ass a good pounding."

"Sorry Beej, but as fun as that would be. I have to get ready for work." Luka replied. "Best to save all the naughty stuff for tonight. Think you can hold it till then?"

"Ugh! You're lucky I love how much of a damn tease you are." He huffed looking down at his leaking tentacle. "I still don't get why you like working at such a boring place like a library."

"Simple, nobody bothers me at work. Plus I can read and do anything else that I want. It's a chill job." Luka explained, drying himself off with the towel. "Not to mention it's quiet."

"Uh huh, that and you're looking forward to that guy talking to you again." The demon smirked as he saw him blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He quickly countered.

“Oh don’t play dumb, that cute nerdy guy that always comes to talk to you.” Beej added. “You don’t even talk about any books, you just geek out about those games and other stuff you like. And here I thought you hated people.”

“I do. But it’s not like all people are assholes right? Cas and Hal are good people so there should be others, so I can at least give them a chance.” Luka blushed. “Brandon isn’t a bad guy either, I’m still getting to know him but he’s really cool.” He smiled when he saw the demon pout at that remark. “Not as cool as you though. You’re in another league.”

“Heheh, good to know!” Beetlejuice smiled, he snapped his fingers and both he and Luka were dried and fully clothed. “But I think I deserve some compensation for you leaving me hanging like this?”

“Like?”

“Well…”

“Nope!” Luka bluntly answered.

“Aww, come on! You didn’t even let me respond!” The demon argued.

“You don’t need to cause you’ve whined about it for the past three days!” He quickly retorted. “So for the last time, I am not pole dancing for you!”

“And why not?”

“There’s no reason to. I only took those lessons because I was pissed off at that guy who gave them to me. Now that it’s done I don’t have to do it, and even then it’s not like there’s a pole around here to…” He watched Beetlejuice snap his fingers again and a long metal pole appeared between them. The demon’s brows bounced in a suggestive manner, hoping that would get him going. “You seemed to have planned this… still no though…”

“You suck! Fine, go do your boring job and meet your cute little friend. But I’m not going this time.” Beetlejuice huffed.

“Fine, I’ll start counting then.”

“To what?” He asked.

“For how long it takes you to crack.”

“Well I won’t! I won’t crack so easily, Luker! You hear me!?” The demon shouted as his human walked down the hall. “I’m really serious this time! I’m not gonna go!”

Luka smiled as he stopped at the stairs, he knew his boyfriend well enough by now to know his limits. “... One!” And just like that, the demon poofed behind him and latched onto his back.

“I’m only going cause… because it would be boring without me! We both know that, right?” He asked, flustered and pink all over.

“Hehehe, anything is boring without you.”

* * *

The day of working at the library was the same as any other day for Luka, he watched the people from the other side of the counter. His gaze moved about between them, watching as people conversed, or read books, or used the computers.

“It sure is quiet as always.” He said to himself.

“Need me to liven the place up?” Beetlejuice floated over the human, surprising him as he wore Luka’s glasses. “I’m always happy to show off my stuff, though I gotta say… there’s something about just watching you watching others that gets me goin.”

“You just rather I look at you all day, right?” Luka wondered as he grabbed his glasses from the demon’s face. “At least it's a quiet job. I can pretty much do whatever I want right now.”

“Whatever you want huh? Is that a fact?” Beej smirked, landing beside his human. “If that’s the case, why don’t we have some fun under this counter? Make up for earlier?”

“I am not having sex at work, Beetlejuice.” He smiled as the demon pouted cutely. “You’re pretty much working here too, since you take care of all the pests in hidden places.”

“That’s true.” Beej held out a worm and eagerly ate it with an audible slurp. “Mmm, now these are my kind of bookworms. Oh! Speaking of bookworms… seems yours just came by.”

Luka turned his head and noticed who the demon was talking about. He saw the smiling bearded face of a man around his age waving at him. Luka couldn't help but wave back and he quickly noticed Beetlejuice staring at him. "Quiet you, I told you Brandon and I are just friends." He quickly argued.

"Oh sure, I bet you say that to everyone you lady killer… or guy killer in this case." He playfully winked.

Rolling his eyes, Luka looked back to see Brandon reading at a nearby table. He smiled simply watching him with his book, that was until another man came by to whack Brandon behind the head.

"Tch. Fuckin prick." He growled watching as the man sat beside Brandon and continued to bother him. "Ugh! And just like that the day is ruined…"

"Who's the bully?" Beej asked.

"Apparently his name is Seth, he takes the same classes as Brandon at the college." Luka explained. "Poor guy would come by here to get away from him. Then he started following him… just to bother him more."

"You sure know a lot for just being friends, Luker." The demon teased.

"Nothing wrong with getting to know people." He retorted.

"Hm, bullies like that should be taught a lesson."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could give him that very lesson." Beetlejuice tempted.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe we should do that."

"Yeah!"

"Right! Let's kill him then!"

"Yeah-Wait what!? No!" Luka quickly caught himself before he became loud enough to hear.. “We can’t kill him, we can’t be murdering people.”

“Oh no we totally can it’s easy.” Beej assured. “How you wanna do it? Should we just burn him up? Maybe hang him? Oh! Let’s put him in a sandworm pit!”

“What’s a sandworm? Wait no, just stop. We’re not doing any killing!”

“Why not?” The demon asked.

“Because, people die when they are killed!”

“Um, yeah? Isn’t that the point of killing?” Beetlejuice asked.

“Ugh… the reference is totally wasted on you.” Luka sighed. “Just no, we’re not doing that.”

“Alright… but it’d make things a lot easier.”

“What are you guys talking about?” The sudden third voice caught their attention as Brandon had stepped in front of the counter.

“Murder!”

“Mysteries!” Luka quickly added. “Murder mysteries, good stuff ya know? Hehehe… So Brandon, how are you doing?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you guys. Seems like you were having a lot of fun though.” Brandon answered. “I was just reading a book for my project, but I thought I should take a break.”

“A break from the book? Or a break from that guy who was bothering you?” Luka asked.

"So you saw? Yeah… Seth's just been more on my case as of late." He admitted. "I can handle it though, I really don't mind."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that, Brandon." He responded sternly. "Why not just go home? You can just borrow a book and stay there. That is what libraries are here for."

"Well yeah but… then I couldn't see you." Brandon smiled. "I like that we can spend time and talk together. I don't get to do that with many people. There's only so many friends I hang out with at school."

"Oh um… I-I guess I can understand that." Luka blushed, noticing the smirk on Beetlejuice's face. "Well I'm happy to hear you consider me a friend too."

"Course I do, it’s nice getting to talk about anime and manga with him too.” Brandon grinned. “Like the new God of High School, can you believe how awesome that fight between Mori and Daewi was?”

“Oh for real, as someone who read the comic beforehand it was so damn cool to see it animated. And seeing techniques fully motioned and executed is the best thing to see in a fight scene.” Luka agreed. “I freaking love martial arts and fight scenes, enjoying the choreography and each motion the characters make totally pushes my buttons.”

“That’s why I enjoy talking to you about it. Oh wait, but I shouldn’t bother you if you’re busy chatting with your friend.” He looked back to Beetlejuice who simply smiled.

“Don’t mind me, I like hearing you guys talk your nerdy lingo.” The demon teased.

“I’ve seen you around a few times… You were eating spiders behind the bookshelves.” Brandon chuckled. “I had heard that bugs had nutritional value, but I wasn’t sure about spiders.”

“Oh you’d be surprised. I have textbook knowledge of every creepy crawly there is. The bigger and crunchier the better.” Beej replied.

“Honestly, is there any bug you don’t like?” Luka asked.

“Monarch Butterflies.” He gagged at the thought of them. “Those flappy little bitches taste like soap.”

The two couldn’t help but laugh at the demon’s response. Luka and Brandon just continued their conversation as Beetlejuice watched them with interest, sometimes bringing in a joke or two to join in the conversation. Everything seemed fine until another voice came in. “Hey Brandy, what’s taking you so long?” The sudden name took away Brandon’s smile as Seth stepped away from their table and pulled him away. “I thought you said you were asking about a book, you’re taking your damn time for one book.”

“S-Sorry Seth, we were just talking and-ow!” Brandon winced as he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. “That kinda hurts, Seth.”

“Oh shut up, sides you’re supposed to be “helping” with my book report.” Seth smirked, pulling Brandon closer. “Let's go back to that, shall we?”

“Excuse me, but we were currently having a conversation.” Luka spoke. “There’s also the fact that you’re making him uncomfortable too. Why not leave him alone and do your own work?”

“Who asked you, Librarian?” Seth shot back. “He’s my friend, so I’m just…”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m talking right now.” His threatening voice caught the three by surprise. “I’ve been watching you long enough to see that you two are in no way friends. All you are is a shitty bully, which is both not surprising cause you got that kinda face that says you like picking on others. Yet still surprising someone like you is actually in college, they must not have been checking the admittance to see how much of an asshole you were.”

“Excuse me? You’re just some fat assed librarian, so what’s your opinion matter?” Seth growled.

“And what makes you think anyone cares about your opinion? I don’t, neither does he, or Brandon. I’m plenty sure that nobody in this building gives a damn about what you think.” Luka continued. “Now for everyone’s sake, why don’t you do us all a favor and get the fuck outta this library. And while you’re at it, go buy yourself some vaseline for the asswhooping I’mma laydown on your fucking asscheeks when I destroy you and your shitty-ass excuse of a fucking opinion if you don’t get the fuck out right now!”

Seth was left completely dumbfounded by the barrage of threats and insults, Brandon and Beetlejuice were just as shocked more so because Luka had said all of that without raising his voice. The taller man was furious, ready to land a punch but could see that Luka’s hand was still under the table as if ready to do something should he resort to violence. So Seth gritted his teeth and slowly left the library.

“Thank you for coming to our library.” Luka smiled, waving as Seth exited the building. “That takes care of that nuisance.”

“Luka… that was amazing!” Brandon praised. “Like seriously, I can’t believe you said all of that to his face like that! Seth looked like he was gonna blow a gasket.”

“Well, sometimes you just gotta defend yourself from jerks like that. Not to mention tell them exactly what needs to be said. And I had to do something.” He admitted. “I’m not gonna let my friend be bullied in front of me. You gotta learn to defend yourself too Brandon, just because he’s bigger or stronger than you, that doesn’t mean you can’t gain an advantage somewhere.”

“I guess that’s true, I’ve never really tried to defend myself from guys like that. I’m kinda afraid to.” Brandon admitted.

“That shouldn’t stop you from trying. Trust me, if anything fear can act as a great way to defend yourself.”

“Yeah… I-I guess you’re right.”

“Hey, I’m gonna use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Luka excused himself to the back of the counter to use the employee bathroom.

“Alrighty, I guess it’s just you and me um… what’s your name-huh?” Brandon blinked, he looked about but the demon that was chatting with them before had suddenly disappeared. “Where’d he go?”

* * *

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit!  _ Luka fell back against the bathroom door, his hands gripping his hair in frustration as he realized what he just did.  _ I let my stupid emotions get the best of me again. Now what am I supposed to do?  _ He wondered.  _ There’s no doubt that Seth is gonna come after me after humiliating him like that… they’re always like that. I know he’s gonna come after me. _

“Hey Luker, why are you in the fetal position?” Beetlejuice’s voice caused the human to jump and trip on his feet, but he quickly caught Luka in his arms. “You ok? You’re trembling in fear right now, what happened to that hot cockiness you were showing off?”

“It was just cockiness in the end… I was just as terrified as Brandon.” Luka admitted. “I know that Seth’s gonna come after me with something… I just know it…”

“You know, that wouldn’t happen if you just let me kill him.” The demon’s suggestion was quickly responded by Luka shopping his head. “Ow!”

“For the last time! I don’t want you killing anyone!” Luka exclaimed.

“Why not? I’m a demon it’s kinda our thing!”

“But I don’t want you to do that!” Luka pleaded. “You may be a demon, but you’re more than that Beej. You’re an absolute weirdo, but you’re also really sweet. You’re a good person even if you don’t believe it, so I don’t want you to ruin that by killing someone.”

“Luka…. You really do care about me.” Beej cooed.

“Sides… it’d be a waste.”

“Huh?”

“It would be a waste to kill him. Death is only the easy way out for scumbags like him.” Luka’s fear seemed to disappear as he continued to speak, being replaced with a dark and evil expression on his face. “Why should they die, when being tormented by their fears is just as satisfying? Can you imagine his face being riddled in fear? His mind suffering with thoughts of what’ll happen next? Something like “Will they come after me today? Or tomorrow?” or “When will they stop tormenting me? When are they just gonna kill me!” but that won’t happen. I wouldn’t let them die… I’d have them suffer until they die naturally in their sleep. Isn’t that the best kind of revenge to give them? Hehehehehe.” He cackled hysterically for several minutes, Luka lost himself in the moment before quickly covering his mouth. “Oh crap, I let the bad habit out again. Sorry, I didn’t mean to let out all that-Beetlejuice!? Why the hell are you stripping!?”

“Don’t ask me, it’s your fault!” The demon argued, opening his unbuttoned shirt. “You’re the one who got me all hot and bothered, getting all evil like that, And then you made that laugh too. When were you gonna show off that sexy hyena laugh to me, huh?”

“Don’t call it that! It’s just an evil laugh that stuck with me since high school.” Luka blushed. “I can’t really stop it now. It just kinda comes out when I get all evil at assholes like that.”

“Awww, so no sex with Evil Luka?” Beej’s pouting was enough to make Luka giggle in response. “And hey, don’t worry about that Seth guy. I can handle him for ya.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry, I promise not to do any killing. I’ve got a plan for him.”

* * *

The day slowly flew into the night, the library was quiet and peaceful without Seth around. This gave Luka and Brandon plenty of time to talk together, something the both of them enjoyed very much. “Hey Luka? I wanna say thanks again,” Brandon said as he watched Luka open the door outside. “I still can’t believe you did that for me you know?”

“It doesn’t take much to do the right thing, nor does it take much to insult an idiot like Seth.” Luka chuckled, as soon as Brandon left he closed the door and locked up the library. “Look, don’t worry about Seth. I don’t think he’ll be a problem for you anymore.”

“What makes you think that?” He asked, confused.

“I just have a feeling.” Luka answered. “I think he’d be more interested in me more than anything. Even then he won’t be bothering anyone anymore.”

“I still don’t really get it… but I trust you still.” Brandon blushed. “Hey, do you mind if I asked you something?”

“Sure.”

“I wanted to ask if you might wanna… um… go out for a bite sometime? You know like… the two of us?”

“Oh… Oh! Oh uhh… wow, didn’t expect that.” Luka blushed, he could feel his phone bouncing in response in his pocket. Patting it through his pocket to stop, he looked back to Brandon and smiled. “I’m really flattered, Brandon. Thank you, but I’m actually… in a relationship right now.”

“Oh gosh! I-I’m so sorry about that…”

“Don’t apologize for that, I’m really happy that you would ask me. And you’re a really cool guy… if I wasn’t already with someone I definitely would’ve liked that.” He admitted sheepishly. “But I still wouldn’t mind if you wanted to hang out sometime. If you’d like to, that is.”

“Of course, I’d love that!” Brandon smiled. “Just to ask though, was that green haired janitor guy your boyfriend?”

“Hehe well… yeah. That obvious?” Luka asked.

“Kinda hard not to think that with the way he was watching you insult Seth. He looked uh… turned on by it?” He admitted. “He’s a little weird…”

“No, no, he’s a lot weird.” Luka corrected.

“Yeah, but he seems like a good guy. I think I can see why you like him.” Brandon beamed. “Well, I should go ahead and get home. See you next time, Luka.”

  
“Later Brandon!” Waving his friend goodbye, Luka began to make his way down the street.  _ The library is a nice job, but surprisingly can have a lot of people parking around it. _ He couldn’t help but sigh at the distance he was from the car, forgetting just how long of a walk it was to get to there and the library. “I’m almost tempted to let you out Beej, just to have some company.”

“You talking to yourself?” The voice shocked Luka as he was suddenly by the back of his hoodie and thrown into an alley. “I had a feeling you were a weirdo, this just proves my point.” The voice belonged to Seth as he stomped his foot into Luka’s stomach. “Not so tough now without your big library, huh?”

“And you think pulling someone in an alley to beat them up makes you tough?” Luka wheezed in pain. “Makes you pretty cowardly in my opinion.”

“Says the little shit on the ground!” Seth smirked as he pushed his foot deeper into his victim’s gut. “I should smash your face in for ruining my chance of getting my report done. I’ll have to get Brandy to do it later, but at least I can scare the shit out of you.” His smile soon faltered however as he heard an eerie cackle from Luka’s mouth. “The hell are you laughing for?”

“It’s just… funny you think that this terrifying.” Luka grinned. “If you really wanna see some terror… I could show you. But if you leave me and Brandon alone, I’ll leave you alone and we won’t ever have to talk about this again.”

“Threatening me again?” Seth growled as he lifted Luka from the ground by his shirt. “Know what? Now I think I will beat you up, and I’ll do it within an inch of your life. So, any last words?”

“Three actually. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”

“It’s showtime!”

“What the hell!?” Seth released his grip as the sudden voice caught him off guard. He looked in front of him towards the corner to see if anyone was there, but his focus on the shadows in front of him made him unable to realize the tendrils wrapping around his arms and neck. “W-What the!? What the hell is this!?” He shouted before the tendrils pulled him back and held by the wall.

“Well lookit that. Seems I caught quite the bully.” Beetlejuice faced him upside down in the air. His hair had turned red which was new to Luka as he had never seen it before. “So what’s your deal? You can’t stop at bullying one cutie, but now you gotta come after my guy? Kicking him while he’s down like that too, and I know for a fact that’s not his kink either. So it’s gotten me pretty pissed.”

“You? The greened haired freak from before?” Seth scoffed. “W-What the hell is this? What’re you gonna do?”

  
  


“Oh trust me, if it were up to me I’d do so much right now. But I promised my boo there I’d be a good demon for him, so let me see…” Beetlejuice pondered in the air when a thought finally came to mind. “I’ve got it! You said you wanted to do a book report right? Why don’t I give you the perfect book to report from? Ever read stuff from H.P Lovecraft?”

“N-No?”

“Oh you haven’t? But there’s so many cool monsters to look at. Just like this one.” Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground. Seth and Luka watched as a green orb sprouted from the earth. But it continued to rise up, revealing more orbs underneath it as its size grew bigger and bigger. The orbs were taking shape, forming a giant green body that towered over Seth, his body trembled against the tentacle restraints in fear as he noticed how some eyes formed several pairs of eyes around its body the head itself forming a large mouth, “Meet Yog Shoggoth, one of the many outer gods of the Cthulhu mythos. By the way, those tentacles you got on you… those are his.”

“W-What!?” Seth exclaimed as the tentacles on the wall rose upwards, pulling him into the air and towards the monsters mouth. “W-Wait, what’re you doing? S-Stop I… I’m sorry ok?”

“What was that? I can’t hear you from all the way up there!” Beej called out. “Might wanna speak a little louder for all of us to hear.”

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll leave you alone! I’ll even leave Brandy… Brandon alone! I’ll stay away from the both of you, I promise!” Seth pleaded. “Please let me go! I don’t… I don’t wanna die!”

“Hmm, well Luker? What should we do?” He asked.

“He’s apologized, so I guess we should take that to his word. However…” Luka smirked evilly as he looked up to his victim. “An old god to come all this way must be starving. It would be wrong of me to not let him eat.”

“You heard him, Shoggoth! Bon Appetit!” Hearing those words, Shoggoth pulled the human closer towards his mouth and unleashed an echoing roar. Seth cried out, tears pouring in his eyes as the monster took him inside his mouth and swallowed him whole. The moment it did however, Beetlejuice simply snapped his fingers and the monster had disappeared. Seth laid on the ground, his eyes drenched in tears and his pants soaked in urine. Beetlejuice grinned as he flew over his terrified victim. “Well then, I’m sure you’ll know what’ll happen if you break your promise now don’t you?”

Seth simply screamed in response, he rushed to his feet and ran as fast as he could crying hysterically through the streets. Luka couldn’t help but cackle evilly once again, he couldn’t stop himself after seeing such an amazing display of fear. “Oh man, that was perfect. Absolutely perfect! Hahahaha!”

“Oh god, I missed that sound.” Beetlejuice moaned, pinching his nipples through his shirt. “Scaring the daylights outta breathers is way more fun than killing them. It’s a total turn on for me.”

“I guess that makes you a fearsexual then.” Luka jokes. “By the way, I’m surprised you knew about H.P Lovecraft and his works.”

“I saw one of his books back in the library, but I only skimmed through it.” He admitted. “I only used Shoggoth cause we had the same name.”

“I don’t remember it having the name Beetlejuice.”

“Oh no, I mean Shoggoth.” The demon responded. “My full name outside of my middle name you already know is Lawrence Shoggoth.”

“For real? It’s legit Shoggoth!?” Luka exclaimed.

“Are you that surprised?” Beej asked.

“Wow. Dating a demon wasn’t enough… he’s even half lovecraftian.” He sighed and gave the demon’s rump a slap.

“Oh! Hehehe, looks like you got frisky too.” The demon teased.

“Not as much as you, but I did promise we’d finish what we started in the bath. Though it’ll be better to do that in the shower. And um…” Luka blushed trying not to look at his boyfriend’s gaze. “You kept your promise to me so I should at least reward you, so um… if you can make another pole in the bedroom then…”

The moment he heard that, Beetlejuice gave him a shrill squeal and pulled the human into a four armed hug. “Oh my god, Luker you are too much! I fucking love you right now! I mean even more than usual! Let’s get home right now, I gotta find you the right outfit.”

“Outfit, what?” Luka questioned.

“Of course, can’t have a pole dance without a sexy outfit to go with it.” Beej grinned. “I’ve got some clothes in my stash that should fit you, I just gotta think… which outfits says “I’m an evil sexy hyena ``?''

“I did not ask you to give me a fursona.” He groaned as he walked out the alley with Beetlejuice behind him.

“You’re a sexy hyena and you know it! Own it baby!” The demon teased.

“Oh my fucking god.” Luka muttered smiling.

* * *

Extra: That’s How it’s Done

With the library closing for the night, Luka finished up the last of his chores and returned the last of the books to their respective bookshelves. “There we go, with that done I just need to lock up. Beetlejuice, time to go! Beetlejuice?” He called for the demon but was surprised that he never responded. “He must’ve found a tasty bug. Guess I’ll wait.”

“Now look at what we’ve got here.” The familiar voice caught Luka’s attention as he turned with eyes widened to see Beetlejuice. The demon stepped in a black and white styled dress, a pair of glasses adorned his face as he tried to play off the traditional librarian look in a seductive manner. “Seems a troublemaker has entered my little library. Don’t you know it’s closing time, naughty boy?”

“That outfit is um… did the girls make that specifically for…” 

“Shhh, naughty boy.” Beej quieted his lover with a clawed finger to his lips. “Were you trying to take one of our precious books? Or do you just love books so much that you wanted to spend the night here?” The demon’s finger trailed down Luka’s shirt as he gave him a lustful gaze. “I suppose I can let this go, but only if you give me something that’s long… overdue.”

“... Okay, I admit that was impressive.” Luka grinned. “The outfit looks really pretty on you too.”

“Aww you think so?” Beetlejuice giggled, but quickly became surprised as his seduction had no effect. “Hey wait! I thought you were gonna totally melt in my hands to this, that’s what Hal said.”

“Knew this was her idea. Don’t get me wrong I do like this, but you did it all wrong.” Luka corrected.

“I did?”

“Yeah, like your hair. You’re supposed to put it in a bun, then when seducing me you’d pull it down, give a sexy hair flip and show off those seductive eyes of yours. But before that, you should’ve pushed me back into the bookshelf like this.” Luka grabbed the demon’s dress and quickly spun them around so he would take the dominant position, he pushed Beetlejuice against the bookshelf and pressed a knee between his legs. “Then you’d lean closer to them, pressing your knee between their legs and playfully grinding it against their crotch to see how aroused they are.” The human did just that to prove his point and was surprised to find how wet the demon had become. “Heh, I guess it’s not that hard to get you aroused. But while you did that, you’d also seductively remove your glasses.”

“Yeah?” The demon huffed hotly as he watched his lover remove his glasses, something so simple was looking really hot to him. “And what happens next?”

“You raise your victim’s chin… and claim your reward…” Doing just that, Luka pulled the demon in and kissed him deeply. His tongue wrapping around his demonic lover, holding it for several minutes before pulling away to see Beej’s submissive gaze. “Now that’s how it’s done.” The demon’s body trembled in utter pleasure as he slowly began to melt, his body turning into a large pink puddle. “Hehe, clean yourself up silly. Let’s go home.”

The two soon left the library, returning home for a long and satisfying session of lovemaking.


	6. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big storm in town only means one thing. Slumber Party Time! And during the fun, Beej learns a little more about his boyfriend Luka.

Chapter 6: I See You

The thunder boomed loudly through town, a massive storm had hit Winter River and the rain poured down endlessly. Everyone was staying home to keep themselves safe and the same could be said for Luka and Beetlejuice. “Alright, you’re done!” Luka exclaimed at the tv, he watched with satisfaction as his character unleashed their super move and finished off his opponent. His opponent in question was Beetlejuice. “Hah! Looks like I got you again, Beej.”

“Agh! No fair!” The demon pouted, turning red in frustration after losing another game in BBTAG. “I swear you’re cheating with these characters. I know you are, Luker!”

“How am I cheating? I let you do the tutorial and practice with any characters you wanted to play as. You’re just mad you can’t beat my Squirrely Dragon team of Yang and Makoto. Now come on, off with the shirt.” Luka smiled as the demon huffed and removed his shirt leaving nothing but a thong left on his body. “I gotta say, I’m starting to like this game of strip fighting you came up with.”

“Says the guy who’s winning every game. And you’re the one with the handicap here!” Beetlejuice pointed to the human in his underwear, he had tried to get an easy win by having Luka wear just his boxers but he had underestimated his skills. “Come on, another round! This time you choose someone else to play as.”

“Alrighty then, I guess I’ll do my Glass Bear team of Neo and Teddie.” Luka replied. “Do you really wanna go ahead with this? After so many times, I really don’t mind just being naked together.”

“Neither do I, but I wanna win those boxers off of you! I’m gonna win this round for sure!”

Luka was enjoying their little game, the afternoon of playing together was a joyful time during the storm. It was then that he heard his phone ringing on the bed and paused the game to answer. “Hello? Oh, hi there Mr. Thompson. I hope you’re doing well.”

“I’m just fine, I just thought I should call you as a precaution.” The older voice called out, it was his boss and the owner of the library. “I know you’ve probably seen the news about the storm, but I hope you know that you don’t have to work today.”

“Yes sir, I had a feeling but thank you for telling me.” Luka thanked him. “I hope you’re keeping safe as well.”

“Oh don’t worry about me, I’m not about to go out anytime soon.” The old man chuckled. “You have yourself a good day.”

“Was that your boss?” Beej asked as Luka sat beside him.

“Yeah, he’s just making sure I don't come in today. He's a nice old man like-hey!" He glared at the tv as he saw his character had suddenly lost so much health. "Beetlejuice, why is Neo's health almost completely gone?"

"I dunno what you're talking about? Wasn't it like that already?" Beej asked playfully. 

"I cannot believe you! You actually cheated to get a win!" Luka argued.

"It's not that bad, we both only have one character left. Sides you can defend yourself as good as you are right?" The demon grinned. "Here, I'll let you take some shots at me first. How's that sound?"

"Perfect…" Luka growled, an evil smirk grew on his face as they resumed the game. With a quick button input, his character unleashed a powerful super move that not only dealt damage but completely obliterated Beetlejuice's full health. He looked back to see the demon's jaw drop in disbelief. "You cheated so there was no reason for me to hold back. Hope you liked getting instakilled."

"Ugh! Dammit!" The demon huffed, he stood up crossing his arms like an angry child. "Stupid game…"

"Now, now, cheaters never prosper. But I can reward you some." Luka assured. "Want me to take that thing off for you? I'll even give what's under it a kiss if you like?"

"Awww, you know me so well."

Luka crawled towards his boyfriend, the teasing demon eagerly waited for the human to pull down his underwear. But just as he began to pull at the straps, a loud banging could be heard through the house.

"Hm? Did you hear something?" Luka asked.

"Nope, nothing. Now rip off my thong with your teeth." Beej tried to get him back to the task, but the sudden banging could be heard even louder.

"That sounds like the door." Luka mentioned. "Did someone actually come here in this storm?

"If they did, then they're in for a helluva scare!" The demon growled.

"Beetlejuice, don't you…!?" Luka tried to stop him, but the demon had already disappeared leaving his underwear still in the human's hands. "Oh boy… hope he put some clothes on before he starts scaring them."

Luka quickly put his shirt and pajamas back on before following the demon downstairs. The fact he never heard any screaming made worry as he rushed faster. "Beetlejuice, you better not-oh?" As he made it to the front door, he was surprised that the demon had stood wearing Luka's hoodie and some pajama pants. He was surprised to see that the people knocking the door were Cas and Hal completely soaked by the rain. "Cas? What are you and Hal doing here?"

"W-Well, we wanted to… t-to.." Cas shivered from the cold rain, she found herself unable to finish her sentence until the demon snapped his fingers. The two found their clothes and bodies completely dry and free from the cold. "Wow! Thank you, Beej. As I was saying, we thought we'd come and visit you guys."

"That and the storm took out the power in our block." Hal admitted. "We had a feeling you'd have power so we drove super slowly here."

"That makes more sense. I'm glad you got here safely." Luka smiled. 

"So were we interrupting something?" Hal asked looking back to Beetlejuice. "Beej's been pouting since he saw us."

“Was he naked?”

“What?”

“Nothing!” He quickly changed the conversation. “Don’t worry, he’s just mad I whooped his ass completely in Blazblue.”

“No! I’m mad they interrupted my reward!” Beej continued to pout.

“I could only imagine what that could have been." Hal smiled at her blushing friend.

"You don't mind us spending the night, do you?" Cas asked. "This'll be fun, we could have a nice slumber party."

"A slumber party!?" This brought the demon mood right back up as he quickly disappeared and poofed back in with a blanket and a large beetle body pillow under his arms. "This is gonna be great! What do we do first? Mani/Pedi's? Should we get our nails done? Talk about any cute boys and girls we've seen around?"

"You sure got into this fast." Luka replied. 

"I haven't had a slumber party in decades. I did this plenty with the girls." He grinned. "Lydia, Barb, Delia and I did this a bunch! It's so much fun."

"Well since everyone is agreeing to it, then why not?" Luka agreed to the idea. "At least we got food and snacks for the night too. Beej made me stock the shelves full of his favorite treats."

"Hey, Luker. Shall we do the snack rap?" The demon eagerly suggested. 

"Oh! That thing? If you want to, I'm up for it."

"Wait. What's the snack rap?" Hal questioned as the two rummaged through the kitchen. "Oh god, I really hope it's not what I think it is."

"This is Luka we're talking about." Cas giggled as the two returned with hands full of junk food.

"Snack Rap!" The two cheered on unison. Luka piled the food on the floor and pulled out some of his favorite chips. "Got some chips! Got some dip!"

"Oh god it is!" Hal's groaning only grew as Beetlejuice began spitting beats. "Oh god and he's beatboxing!"

"Some say I'm a chump, bit of a freeloader. But I got cups for that old school soda!" Beej rapped rather terribly, but Luka eagerly joined in.

"I don't mean to brag, I don't mean to boast. But I've got hummus for that mini toast!"

"Hummus!"

"Hummus!"

"Ooooooooooh!" The two choruses as the girls laughed at their silliness.

"You got him into Regular Show, you bastard." Hal responded.

"I love how fun that show is. We binged the whole show in a matter of days!" Beej answered.

"Started Close Enough too. Beej still gets uppity over the last episode we saw." Luka added.

"A whole montage! A whole montage full of sexual innuendos! And what do they do? Taxes!" The demon gagged at the thought of it. "Still a good show, but I'm still disappointed from that."

"All these sweets are good, but what about actual food?" Cas wondered.

"I could actually go for a pizza right now." Hal added.

"That does sound good. Let's order some then." Luka quickly grabbed his phone as he responded.

“Luka, you can’t just expect people to come out in a storm like this.” Cas spoke.

“They knew what they were getting into working as delivery boys. Sides, we get free pizza with our plan.” He winked playfully at the girl’s confusion. “You’ll see.”

* * *

“Dammit… why do I always get sent here?” The pizza delivery man groaned as he parked in front of the haunted house. He hated this route, but his boss always made him take the deliveries. “I wonder what’ll happen this time...Hopefully no crazy snake man again.”

The pizza guy rushed through the rain, making his way to the cover of the porch. He looked to the door and nervously reached out to knock loudly. “Um, pizza delivery! I uhh… got your pizzas here!" He quickly jumped on the defensive when the door suddenly opened. He looked to see that Beetlejuice was at the door. "Um… pizza?"

"Cool! Thanks for coming through all of this." He greeted. "So, how much do we owe you?"

"T-That'll be $25 bucks. I have change if you need it."

"Not a problem, I've got the cash right here." The demon reached into his pockets. The delivery man felt relieved for something normal, but his fears quickly returned as Beetlejuice pulled out a bunch of shriveled up heads. "Hey, would shrunken heads do to pay ya?" The delivery man let out a shrill scream as he threw the pizza to the air and ran back to his car. Beetlejuice watched as he caught the pizza perfectly in his hands. "Looks like it's on the house again."

"Oh my god, you two are horrible!" Cas giggled as the demon returned to the living room with the pizza. "How many people probably quit their jobs because of you?"

"Dunno, but the pizza makes it all worth it." Luka smirked. "One double pepperoni, one meat lover for Hal, and one Hawaiian for you Cas."

“Thank you! I’m starving.” Hal wasted no time as she reached for a slice. “Mmm! So good!”

“I expected these two. But you sure like to pack it in huh, Hal?” Beej asked, holding four slices in each hand. “I’m surprised you're not as big as Luker and Cas.”

“I have a high metabolism, so food burns through me faster than I eat it.” She explained. “So, we're gonna talk and dish about stuff or what?”

“Oh yeah, so since you guys were here before I moved how has business been?” Luka asked.

“It’s been really nice, in fact we’ve actually gotten a few customers who liked the newest outfits we made thanks to Beej’s advice.” Cas answered. “Our new genderless collection has been really popular. There’s actually a lot of people who like them… actually had a few guys who felt pretty in the dresses we made.”

“They actually admitted it too? People in town sure are honest.” He admitted. “But that’s great you guys, it’s great to see your work is doing well.”

“We actually submitted our work for a competition in the next coming months, hopefully we get accepted.” Hal added. “So what about you two? Anything new happened these past days?”

“Work is chill for me, especially since this one asshole has been gone.” Luka responded.

“Oh yeah, Luker was quite the knight in shining armor that day.” Beej added. “He told off this guy who was bullying a dude he was crushing on, then I finished him off with some eldritch frights.”

“I told you! Brandon and I are just friends!” He quickly argued.

“Least he is now after you turned down his offer for lunch.” The demon teased. “I wouldn’t have minded sharing ya, Luker. He definitely seemed sweet, but that Brandon definitely felt like the kinda guy who can get freaky.”

“Well… shouldn’t I get a say in it?” Luka muttered loud enough for Beetlejuice to hear. “Would it be bad if I just… wanted you to myself?”

“Aww, Luker! I had no idea what a greedy thing you were,” The demon pulled his boyfriend close enough to nuzzle his greasy cheek over Luka's face. "If you just wanted me and me alone, I could always make another to make it extra fun."

"That's not what I meant! Quit it, your face is covered in cheese!" Luka feigned being disgusted, but his smile was obvious to the girls.

"Sure sounds like you two had fun." Hal grinned. "This is nice too. Reminds me of our last sleepover back in college."

"Oh! What was college life like?" Beej wondered. "You guys ever have frats? Do any hazing to the freshman?"

"Our college didn't have those, that's more of a blessing than anything." Cas admitted. "Hal and I got our bachelor in fashion design. Luka went into creative writing and even got a bachelor in culinary arts."

"Oh right. Damn, now I wish you had cooked something instead of getting pizza." Hal added.

"Another time, I'm not up for making anything right now." Luka responded, pouring himself a cup of soda. "I can at least make something in the morning. I could make pancakes with blueberries in them, or maybe some french toast instead?"

"I'll eat whatever you make, it's all great… especially when you're feeding me and giving belly rubs." Beetlejuice smirked, he fell atop Luka's legs and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

“Just no helping it if I want you to behave.” Taking another slice, Luka held it over the demon’s head. Eagerly feeding him as he rubbed Beej’s hairy belly.

“You feed him and give him belly rubs? Is Beetlejuice really your boyfriend? Or is he your pet dog?” Hal teased.

“Honestly with him, he might as well just be both.” Luka chuckled.

The four finished up the last of their pizza, a look of satisfaction on their faces as they relaxed on the floor of the living room. “Hey Luka, if we’re gonna have a slumber party. You can at least get us some blankets and pillows to use.” Hal explained.

“Right, I’ll grab some. Be back in a bit.” He stood up slowly, holding his overstuffed belly as he made his way upstairs.

“Oooh, what should we do next?” Beetlejuice asked eagerly. “It’s been so long I just wanna do anything and everything!”

“I brought my kit with me, nail polish, some nail files, we can make the whole night of it.” Cas answered. “You might be surprised too, but Luka’s actually really good at giving manicures.”

“Oooh, well I do love getting my nails done. He’s a very good teacher too.” He grinned. “I actually started getting some pole dancing lessons from him, gotta get plenty limber for all the stuff we end up doing.”

“Will you shut up!?” Luka shouted, throwing a pillow at the back of the demon’s head. “You promised you wouldn’t mention that and yet you’re still blabbing, now I’m regretting even doing that for you.”

“Aww come on, don’t be ashamed by it. You’re so sexy working that pole.” Beej teased. “He definitely works other poles too, especially in the shower.”

“Fun as that is to hear, Let’s save embarrassing Luka for another time.” Hal snickered. “There’s a demon that needs to get pampered right now. Shall we?”

Beetlejuice wasn’t going to say no anytime soon, and the girls were more than eager to start as they took his hands and began to put work on his claws. “Huh, I gotta say Beetlejuice. You don’t look it, but you take care of your nails pretty well don’t you?” Cas asked as she pulled out the brush to polish his nails. “They’re so clean and neat, not to mention pretty blunt for claws.”

“Aww thank you, I wouldn’t wanna scratch anyone with them… less they like that sorta thing.” He teased looking down at Luka currently working on his toenails.

“I don’t, but thanks for asking.” He answered, filing the demon’s nails.

“But like I was saying before, Luker’s actually a really good teacher.” Beej continued. “I enjoy pole dancing but I wasn’t as good as him, I would’ve had a lot more customers if I could move like that.”

“Customers? You were a stripper in the past?” Hal asked.

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit if that’s true.” Luka muttered.

“Back in the Netherworld, I used to work at this brothel called Dante’s Inferno. I was one of the best workers there, plenty of customers would flock to get some action with me.” He flaunted his past eagerly.

“If you didn’t add all of that, I’d actually believe you.” Luka said disbelief.

“A brothel? Doesn’t that mean you were… a sex worker?” Cas asked, nervous that it might be a sensitive matter.

“Oh yeah, I had a blast. Then they decided to go ahead and fire me, they banned me from even going there.” Beetlejuice huffed. “Something about constantly ripping people off and being “unhygienic”. I’m the picture of hygiene here!”

“Now that’s believable.” His boyfriend pointed out. “No offense Beej, but if you’re the same as you were then. I can easily say that you are a hairy and sweaty bitch. And nobody’s gonna wanna go down on you if it means having hair stuck in their teeth.”

“You never seem to mind it.” He shot back to the human’s blushing face. “In fact, you’ve held the record for the longest anyone that’s had their face between my legs. A good 35 minutes now!”

“Damn Luka, you’re getting kinky.” Hal teased.

“I hate all of you right now.” Luka groaned at their combined laughter. He couldn’t help giving a soft chuckle at it all. “Man, if Beej was in college with us… I think it’d be pretty fun.”

“Aww you think so?” The demon cooed. “Come on, tell me about school life. What got ya into cooking anyway, Luker?”

“Oh well, cooking is good to know when living on your own. But I guess my interest mostly came from my grandma.” He smiled as he continued filing. “She showed me plenty of recipes and dishes as a kid, and it was fun to try making them with her. And people liked looking at the food I made… so I liked that.”

“She sounds great, how come I haven’t seen you call her or something?” Beej asked.

“She… passed away a few years ago.” He lamented. “Old age does that, but she passed on a lot for me. Things that I won’t ever forget, and that's what really matters.”

“Not to mention a crap ton of cash.” Hal added. “She had added you to her will and left you with all her savings right? That old lady saved a lot for you too.”

“Really now? How much are we talkin?” Beetlejuice asked, blowing on the black nail polish to help them dry. He wasn’t prepared for when Cas whispered the amount of cash in his ear, the realization made his eyes jump and turn into dollar signs. “That much!?”

“Surprising right? We have no clue how long she was saving money, but she sure kept it locked all these years.” Hal replied.

“Luker, how much of it have you used?” He asked.

“Um, well it helped in paying my student loans. Then I paid for stuff like the mortgage to move into this house. But sides from that I’ve been using cash I made myself so… I’d say barely a quarter of it?” Luka wondered as he stared at the hearts in the demon’s eyes. “What’s with the look?”

“It’s just hot! I’ve never had a sugar daddy before!”

“Ugh! Do not call me that!”

“But you make such a good one though!” Beetlejuice got another laugh out of the girls with that remark. “Your granny sure is awesome for leaving you all that cash. I’m surprised your Mom wasn’t jealous.” The laughter quickly stopped as the girls looked to each other nervously. “Actually, you never mentioned her to me either. Parents usually call their kids to say hi and stuff right?”

“Beej, that’s kind of…”

“It’s complicated…” Luka groused, he let go of the demon’s foot and stood to his feet. “My mom and I… we don’t really…” His voice faltered as thoughts of his mother seemed to plague his mind. In the end, he backed away and started to walk toward the stairs. "I think I'm gonna take a shower… I'll be right back…"

"Need an extra pair of hands, Luker?" Beetlejuice gave his usual tease, but he was surprised to see that Luka completely ignored him. The human simply making his way up the stairs. "Huh, what was that about?"

"Luka is… well he's… estranged from his mother." Cas started.

"Don't Cas…" Hal stopped her as she looked back to the demon. "If you wanna know the rest then you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Alright then, why so serious all of a sudden?" Beej questioned.

"It's a serious question you're about to ask him. But before that I gotta ask you something, Beetlejuice. " She responded sternly. "Tell me, what is it that makes you like Luka?"

"I told you guys this when we first met, remember?"

"Yes, but I want more than that. I want some real, honest reasons as to why you like him." Hal explained. "Now come on and tell me."

The demon was confused, just a few moments ago they were all enjoying their slumber party. But one question about Luka's mother and everyone gets serious. What was it about Luka and his mother that brought down the mood?

"Um… hm… okay I got something." Beetlejuice finally answered. "I do like the stuff I mentioned about him before, but I also just like how cute Luka can be. How shy he is, how sexy he gets when he gets all dark and evil. That hot hyena laugh of his. Honestly I like everything about him."

"Is that really it?" Hal questioned. 

"Well… if he didn't move into this house then I wouldn't be able to do things like this. I'd just be all alone…" The demon blushed. "I'm really grateful to him for coming here, because he was the first person to see me in decades."

Hal smiled as she heard how sincere the demon's words were. "Good. Then I think you'll be fine, go on ahead and talk to Luka."

"Well thanks, still don't know what this was all about but long as you're happy."

"But you should know something before you go." She quickly added. "When Luka says something, he doesn't half ass it. You should always take his words seriously, remember that alright?”

Beetlejuice was very confused by how serious things were becoming, but he nodded and poofed himself into Luka’s bedroom. The room was empty however, the human not having entered here and went straight for the bathroom it seemed.

“I guess I can just wait for him here.” Beetlejuice grinned. “Better yet, maybe I should go and join him. A good shower fuck might cheer him up real good.”

“You don’t have to do all that. Though I do appreciate it.” Luka responded as he entered the room. A towel wrapped around his waist as he ran a hand through his still wet hair. “I was gonna come back once I washed up, you didn’t have to worry about me. Though I could use the help in bringing my console and stuff downstairs if you don’t…” Even without his glasses, he could see the demon drooling at his figure. “Are you really that desperate right now for some action?”

“Oh yeah, take me now!” Beej exclaimed as he tore off his clothes for the deed.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” He sighed at his silliness and stepped over to sit on the bed. "So, did you wanna ask about my mom?"

"Well, I am curious about it. You guys got so serious after I mentioned her that it was a little weird." The demon took a seat beside Luka, still naked as the human in front of him. "So what's the big deal about your mom? She can't be as bad as mines, and my mom was a literal demon."

"I wonder if I should call her that?" Luka wondered. "My mom, she doesn't… see me as her child. I don't even think she sees me as a person…"

"What did she see you as then?" Beej asked.

"... A trophy." He muttered. "When you have a trophy, you want to take care of it right? You want to polish it up, make it look good and brag about it to friends. That's how my mom treated me. Putting me on a pedestal to show off to her friends, polishing me to look pretty for everyone to see, always making sure I was good at everything by putting me in places she wanted to be."

"Sounds like an over controlling parent if you ask me."

"That's only if she was a parent…" Luka added. "She wouldn't even care if I was hurt as a kid… I still remember crying for her when I was a kid. I scraped my knee riding my bike right in front of her. And you know what she did? Absolutely nothing… just kept talking to her friends."

"Now that sounds like my mom." Beetlejuice admitted.

"If it wasn't to show off, my mom never cared what happened to me." He continued. "After having enough for how she acted, my grandma took me in and raised me herself when I was twelve.”

Luka fell back into the bed, his gaze looked up into the ceiling as he felt a sense of deep melancholy. “I was just invisible to my mom, so I wondered… Was I invisible to everyone else? Nobody ever really looked at me, and when they did they only saw something else. A trophy, a plaything, a target, it was always like that. That’s why I started hating people in general. If no one would look at me, if no one could see me as myself… then what’s the point in being nice to them?”

Beetlejuice wasn’t expecting such deep insight from the human, though Luka was very different compared to the Maitlands and the Deets. He was very different but at the same time he was very similar, because he was just like him. 

“I only ever had Cas and Hal to call my friends, but weird enough… things felt different after I met you Beej.” He continued. “I didn’t expect someone like you to be here, I didn’t expect your personality either.”

“Yeah well, not many people do.” The demon finally gave a response.

“You’re weird as fuck, a big horndog, and you never leave me alone. But you always saw me for who I was.” Luka smiled. “All I ever wanted was that, for someone to say that they could see me.”

“I know that exact feeling!” Beetlejuice caught the human by surprise as he crawled on top of him. Their eyes met to see the blush on Luka’s face. “Trust me, I’ve got centuries worth of experience being invisible. And when I finally had someone to see me I never wanted them to go away, but they did and I was unseen for decades. But you know what? That all changed when you saw me too!”

“I-I figured that.”

“And I see you too.”

“What?”

“I see you, Luker.” Beetlejuice repeated. “You’re not invisible to me, when I first saw you outside I was like “Hey, that’s a really handsome looking mortal.” And I was hoping you could see me too.”

“You… see me?”

“Yep, I see you clear as day. You’re not invisible to me.” What the demon had thought were simple words of comfort had given a much different reaction. Luka stared back at him, tears welling up in his eyes as he was overwhelmed with emotion. “Whoa! W-Why are you crying? I didn’t say anything too bad did I?”

“N-No I… I’m sorry… I can’t stop it, I just… I-I’m sorry…” Luka whimpered through the tears, he slowed his breathing trying to calm down and stop his crying. “No one’s ever said that to me before. I knew that you did, but to actually hear you say that… I just couldn’t help crying.”

“Gosh, come on don’t cry anymore. Um, oh hey! This’ll cheer you up!” Beej rolled off the human and laid beside him. “My mom was way worse than yours, she even tried to kill the Maitlands and the Deetze family.”

“W-What did you do?”

“She had thrown me into the Netherworld, but I came right back and fed her to this massive sandworm I was riding on.”

  
“Wait! So that means she’s dead!?” Luka asked.

“Yep, sandworms are super dangerous. They’ll eat anything, mortals, ghosts, even demons.” Beetlejuice explained. “Say, if you want I could always do the same to your mom. We could make a whole day out of it even-Ow!” He winced in pain as the human yanked on his ear painfully. “Oh come on, would it really be so bad?”

“Yes you idiot! I told you no killing! And yet here you are offering to feed my mom to some demon worm monster?” Luka chuckled as he pulled on the demon’s ear more. “I swear you’re too much sometimes, I don’t know if I should hit you or say thanks for cheering me up.”

“I don’t mind if you wanna do both but…” The demon grinned as he pointed to show the tent hiding under Luka’s towel. “It looks like your friend there wants to thank me another way.”

“U-Um, that’s kinda…”

“Does getting all emotional like that turn you on? We can watch some soap operas if that’s your thing.”

“Shut up! I-I just can’t help it when I’m around you!” He blushed admitting that, something the demon obviously clung to.

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you right.” Beej smirked, giving the hidden erection a teasing poke. “What was that you can’t help, Luka?”

“I um… I-I can’t help being horny around you. Especially when you’re all naked like this.” Luka admitted. “I can’t help feeling a lot of things when I’m around you. That’s cause I… because…”

“Because what?”

“Because… I love you.”

Beetlejuice rose up in surprise at the confession, he cleaned out his ears trying to make sure he heard that right. “Heh, to think you’d actually say that. I guess you really wanna get some action going.”

“What? N-No, that’s not it at all. I was being serious you know?” Luka argued.

  
“All that seriousness can wait, I think we should take care of this bad boy.” The demon pulled the towel from Luka’s waist, licking his lips as his clawed hand gently wrapped around his lover’s shaft. “Just look at this thing, it’s hard as a rock. You’re really pent up aren’t ya, Luker?”

“B-Beetlejuice stop! W-we can’t be doing stuff right now.” Luka whimpered at the touch of his cold hand stroking his cock, his trembling growing as the other hand rubbed at his belly. “The girls are downstairs, and they’ll hear us the moment you start crying out like a banshee.”

“I’m that loud to you huh?” Beej chuckled. “That’s fine, I can grab a pillow and you can bury my face in it.”

“I don’t wanna do that!” He blushed even harder. “I mean I know you’re loud but… I-I actually like your moaning. It’s… really hot.”

“Awww, you’re such a sweetheart Luker.” Beetlejuice cooed as he continued stroking him. “Then why don’t I just treat ya this time? I am a pro when it comes to giving head ya know?”

“W-Well I…” The suggestion did sound nice, but Luka could see the tentacle curling between Beetlejuice’s legs. He caught the demon by surprise as he reached out and took it in his hand. “I don’t want you feeling left out…”

“Oh Luker, such a gentleman you are.”

Beetlejuice loved how soft and warm Luka’s hands were, it felt good as it stroked along his wet tendril. He couldn’t help but whimper and moan, the excitement was already getting to him as he stroked his lover in tandem. Luka whimpered as well, his hips bucking in Beej’s hand, thrusting his cock against those soft pads of his which gave a pleasurable friction to them. He slowly began to pant, heated lustful huffs escaping his throat as he stared at his demon lover. “Beetlejuice…” He moaned his name as he leaned his head towards his chest, Beetlejuice let out a soft yelp as he felt the human’s tongue against his nipple.

“Naughty Luka, you like that huh? Get a good taste of me.” Beej egged him on, letting the human lick at his nipple more before pulling it into his mouth. The demon’s toes curled in delight as he felt those soft lips suckle on him eagerly, his pleasure only grew when he felt a hard nibbling to them. “Shit! Oh babe don’t stop! Just bite it hard!”

“Shh! You have to keep quiet!” Luka whispered.

“You’re giving me a handjob and giving my tit a good workout too. How can I not get loud?” He huffed.

“True… then it can’t be helped.”

Snuggling closer to his side, Luka kissed Beetlejuice deeply. The demon was taken aback by it, but he quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion. Their tongues danced against each other as their moans echoed in their mouths, their hands began to work faster as they stroked the other feverishly. Luka’s pace was much slower as he tried to make the demon last, not wanting to make him blow prematurely. They had to let it last, but at the same time their excitement was getting the better of both of them.

Luka couldn’t hold himself for much longer, so he stopped holding back and began to work his hand over the pulsing tentacle faster. Beetlejuice grew an extra arm and pushed his lover’s face closer into his own, deepening their kiss as he let out an orgasmic moan between them. The feeling caused Luka to cry out as well as the two experienced their orgasms in unison, thick seed shooting out between the two of them. Luka slowly pulled away from the demon’s mouth, a trail of drool connecting them as he felt weak from the complete loss of breath. The demon looked at him with a playful gaze as he lifted his sticky hand and licked his lover’s load lewdly.

“Mmm, you sure are tasty Luker.” He teased at the blushing human.

“C-Can you please not do that in front of me? It might um…”

“Might what?” The demon looked between Luka’s legs to see his plump member growing hard once again. “Oho! So dirty stuff like this gets you to recover faster huh? I’ll have to remember that if I want more of this sweet stuff.”

“God, you’re such a jerk.” Luka blushed. “Though I guess it’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Awww lookit you, you’re enjoying saying that a lot huh?” Beej asked.

“I told you, I was serious when I first said it!” He argued. “You should know me by now, Beej. I’m not the type to say things half assed.”

“Half assed?” Just like that, Beetlejuice remembered what Hal had told him. Luka had always been serious whenever he said something, to the point that it was hard to even tell when he was being genuinely sarcastic. The last time he had been told someone loved him was Maitlands, but now that they were gone. He wasn’t sure how he should feel. “So… you really meant it? You’re not just saying that?”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that, especially after all you’ve done for me. And besides, saying it to you feels right to me. So I’ll say it again, and I’ll keep saying it so you don’t forget it.” Luka beamed. “I love you, Beetlejuice. I really do.”

The honesty in those words caused the demon to turn a bright pink, his lips trembling as he turned his gaze away from the human. “O-Oh wow! I guess that took a lot out of me! I think some sweat got in my eyes. I think I’ll go to another room, I-I don’t want you to see me like…”

“I want to see you.” Luka whispered to his ear, he turned the demon’s head back to his gaze to see him holding back tears. “I want to keep seeing you, today, tomorrow, and every other day to come. Because I love you, Beetlejuice. And you’re not gonna go invisible on me.”

Seeing how petrified the crying demon was by his words, Luka simply smiled and held him lovingly in his arms.

* * *

“You think those two are alright?” Cas wondered as she sipped her cup of soda. “They’ve been up there for about an hour now.”

“Dunno, but I thought I heard crying for a moment.” Hal answered.

“Hey guys, sorry for the long wait.” Luka called as he and Beetlejuice came down the stairs, the two holding a ps4 and four controllers respectively. “Sorry we took so long, I was drying off and talking with Beej about stuff.”

“You sure that’s all you were doing?” Hal teased. “All that time, you coulda done plenty of naughty stuff without us knowing.”

“Not at all.”

“Just a bit of mutual jerking, nothing sexual in the slightest.” Beetlejuice added, which was responded with a chop to his head. “What was that for, Luka?”

“You gotta learn when not to talk.” He sighed, smiling at the demon’s silliness. “Well, I figured we had to do something more fun after all that seriousness. And since Beej is here, I say this is the perfect time to start a four player game of Dragon’s Crown!”

“What’s that game again?” The demon asked.

“Oh, it’s a fun action rpg. It’s inspired by tabletops like Dungeons & Dragons.” Hal explained. “Actually, playing that game is what got us into playing Dungeons & Dragons in the first place. It’s really fun.”

“Though I feel it's a little sexual with most of the female characters, I wish they talked to the developers about it.” Cas added.

“Oh they did, in response they made a picture full of buff naked dwarf dudes.” Luka responded. “Now come on, let’s get playing!”

“You gonna be your bootylicious Amazon woman again?” Hal teased as he hooked up his console to the living room tv. 

“Don’t judge me.”

“So, everything is ok with you two?” She whispered to him.

“I say it’s much better now, I’m glad you guys came over when you did.” Luka smiled. “It’s thanks to that, I found me a perfect weakness for our demon friend. Check it out, hey Beetlejuice.”

“Yeah, Luker? Need something from…” Beetlejuice’s voice quickly faltered as his lover snuck in close enough to kiss his cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered sensually in his ear, causing the demon to stiffen pink in front of them. “Hehe, and just like that you have a demon completely petrified and unable to move.”

“Awww, Luka. That was so cute!” Cas cooed. “I can’t believe you’d say that in front of us too. I thought you’d be embarrassed.”

“Being embarrassed around you two is too much of a hassle.”

“Thanks for telling us how you feel.” Hal chuckled. “Well come on, get your boyfriend back to normal so we can play.”

“Beetlejuice will never be normal.” Luka admitted.

“Hey! What’s that mean!?” The demon exclaimed, breaking free from the human’s spell just to get pulled into another hug.

“It means I love you for who you are ya weird fuck.” He grinned as the demon stiffened once again. “And I’m gonna enjoy teasing the hell outta you with those three words.”


	7. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of dating, Luka wants to give Beetlejuice the perfect gift to show how much he loves him. Beej wants to do the same... in his own way of course. X3

Chapter 7: The Perfect Gift

A still silence enveloped the fashion studio as Hal and Cas sat around their living room table. Luka sat before them as his cellphone sat in the middle of the table. "Okay, I'll bite. What's up, Luka?" Hal broke the silence finally. "You've been here almost 30 minutes and haven't said anything. You just put your phone on the table, why is it turned off anyway?"

"Because Beetlejuice is in there." Luka explained. "I don't get it, but turning it off locks him out and keeps him from listening in on conversations."

"Okay? But why keep him in there?" She questioned. 

"Well um… it's just…" Luka blushed deeply as he looked at his phone. "Well basically I wanted you girl's advice, I wanna give Beej a gift. It's been a month since he and I started dating so…"

"Oh my god! It's your one month anniversary!" Cas beamed in delight at her flustered friend. "Luka, why didn't you say so sooner? We would've helped come up with something."

"I wasn't sure… it's all kinda new to me." He admitted. "I just don't know what to give him either. Which is weird since you know… it's Beetlejuice."

"Isn't something like this for high schoolers though? Especially the big mushy lovebirds that like you-you know what? Yeah, this fits you guys really well." Hal teased. "You're right about him being pretty easy to get a gift for too, honestly I bet he'd be happy with something simple like a trip to the mall. Hey! Why not go do that?"

"Taking him to the mall?" Luka asked.

"No, go there. And when you do, check out the lingerie store."

"L-Lingerie store?" Luka's entire face shot red at the very word. "Wait a minute, why should I do that!? I mean why that of all things!?"

"Luka, come on. You know that Beej loves his skimpy outfits, something like that he'd absolutely die for… if he wasn't dead already." Hal explained. "Sides, the fact you're blushing like that proves you think he'd look good in it."

He knew she was right, but just the thought of seeing Beetlejuice in such revealing and sexy outfits was too stimulating for Luka's mind. "I… really don't know. Would that really be the best choice for a gift? I mean… I want it to be special… you know?"

“It is your choice in the end, but you shouldn’t be so worried about it.”

“She’s right, Luka. I’m sure Beetlejuice will love anything you’d get him.” Cas assured. “The mall has plenty of places you can check out.”

“But…”

“But nothing. You’re so worried about giving him a gift, but you’ve already given him the best one.” She reminded him. “You were the first person to see him after all. So don’t worry about what’ll be best, just give him something nice and spend the rest of the day together.”

“Hm… yeah. I guess you’re right.” Luka nodded, smiling softly. “Thanks guys. I think I will go check out the mall. Even if it’s something small, I’d like to still give Beej something nice.”

“That’s the spirit!” Cas cheered.

“Alright! Then I’m gonna go now.” He stood to his feet and made his way towards the door.

“Um, you’re forgetting your phone Luka.” Hal pointed towards the cellphone on the table.

“I’m not taking it with me!” He quickly shot back. “I feel nervous enough as is! Knowing he’d be right there as I’m buying a gift makes me more nervous! Just keep him here ok? You can let him out once I drive out."

The two watched as he exited their home, the sound of a car started up as they could see Luka drive off. “And there he goes… here’s hoping that nervous wreck doesn’t crash on the way there.” Hal chuckled softly as she looked back to the phone on their table. “Well, since he’s gone I guess we can go ahead and bring Beej out.”

“Oh! Can I do it? I always wanted to do it!” Cas pleaded.

“I kinda wanna do it too ya know?” Hal mentioned. “Alright, let’s do it together.”

“Yes!” She bounced in her seat as she and Hal looked down at the phone.

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”

The three chanted his name, the cell phone began to shake and in a puff of smoke the spectre appeared. The two girls weren’t expecting what they saw however, as the green hair demon was sporting a pair of cat ears and a long green tail… and nothing else.

"Meow! Oh Luker. You ready to play with this pussy… cat?" The demon snickered at his lewd joke, but his laughter stopped as he looked to see the girls instead of his boyfriend. "Oh, you girls wanna join us? Cause I was looking forward to finally having a foursome with…"

"Just stop right there, also hold that pose." Hal quickly took out her phone, taking pictures of the specter who eagerly posed for her until she finished. "There. Ok now get some damn clothes on!"

"Please do…" Cas tried to hide her gaze. Blushing deeply until Beetlejuice finally poofs himself into a furry bathrobe and scarf. "Oooh, pretty robe!"

"Right? Something I got from Delia way back when.” He boasted before looking around to find that he was standing in the girl’s apartment. “Say, what’s going on here? Where’s Luker right now with my surprise?”

“He’s going to get your gift now, but… what the hell were you expecting?” Hal asked.

“Well, he told me he had a surprise for me and wanted me to stay inside his phone till he called me.” Beej explained. “I thought he was planning a 24 hour lovefest in bed where we try out every kink there was out there. You know, like making a buncha food and snacks we can have in bed after having sex, keep our energy up before starting all over again.”

  
“Jesus Christ, do you even know what today is you goof?”

“Um, it’s Wednesday right now so…. Hump Day?” The spectre asked, still rather confused. “Seems like a good day to do something like that, I mean it’s in its name.”

“You guys have been dating for a month, do you honestly think Luka could do any of that stuff?” She questioned.

“He’s showing interest in stuff, but I know there’s no way he could do any of that. Doesn’t matter though, I still love that cute vanilla boy.” 

“Beetlejuice, it’s your one month anniversary!” Cas spoke. “Luka went out to get you an anniversary gift you know? You should be excited!”

“An… anniversary gift!?” Hearing those words made the demon’s body turn pink as he fidgeted about in his flusteredness. He knew about anniversaries from the Deetzes and Maitlands, they always did something special to show their love for each other and now he was getting the same thing. “Holy crap, it's been years since I've had that! What do you think he’s getting me? Oh man, forget pins and needles I’m in a damn iron maiden just thinking about it!”

“The way you’re acting, maybe you should’ve went with a high school girl’s outfit instead of cat ears.” Hal jokes.

“I tried that once, but surprisingly he’s not into that.”

“So Beej, what sort of gift are you gonna give Luka?” Cas’ question seemed to petrify the demon spectre, his body freezing up without a response. “Um, Beetlejuice? I know you probably didn’t think of it, but you do have an idea for a gift right?”

“Me thinks the demon hadn’t even thought of that.” Hal spoke as Beej crumbled into dust. “This’ll be an interesting day for sure.”

* * *

Luka felt his body shake, he had arrived at the mall to look for something to give Beetlejuice as a gift. There plenty of stores that he passed by that would’ve been fine to get a simple gift, but there he stood in front of the store that Hal suggested; he saw the purple neon lights in front of the store read “Lenore’s Lingerie”, the windows showed off some of the more modest kind of outfits, but he knew that going inside would show him things much more risque than that.

_ Is this really the only thing I can think of? I could’ve just gotten him flowers and maybe something simple… but I still went with this. Why’d you have to suggest it Hal?  _ He groaned, staring at the store a bit longer.  _ I mean, she is right though. Beej would love something like this. The sexier the better, and it’s not like he couldn’t make it work either. H-He basically makes any outfit work…  _ Looking at the outfits in the window, Luka couldn’t help but imagine his boyfriend wearing them. He could see Beetlejuice acting cute, a playful wink here, blowing a kiss there, but then he gets lewder. His fat ass presented to him wagging like a dog in heat, then seeing him on his back, his legs spread showing his moist and eager folds ready to be filled. “Ugh! Dammit, don’t think that here!”

“Excuse me, sir?” Luka jumped out of his thoughts as he looked at the store’s entrance to see a beautiful woman call out to him. “You’ve been staring at my store for a few minutes now, I take it you want to buy something for your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend? Oh wait, yes! That’s um… well I was thinking about it at least so…” He stuttered, still unsure of what he wanted to do when the woman chuckled.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve met plenty of men who get flustered like you. It’s your first time buying lingerie isn’t it?” She asked knowingly. “I’m Lenore, the owner of this shop. Why don’t you come in and look at my wares. I’m sure we can find something for you.”

“W-Well I… I-I mean I… I-I’m still not really…” Without even answering, the shop owner pulled him by the hand and led him into the store. “Um, so like… do you have specific kinds of um… undergarments?”

“Well, what is it you’re looking for?” Lenore asked. “Something more modest? Or perhaps something more…”

“They… usually like the skimpy stuff. So I guess… the skimpier you have the better?” Luka suggested blushing.

“Oh, your girlfriend likes to tease you doesn’t she?” She smiled.

“You have no goddamn idea…”

“If that’s the case, why not something like this?” She looked through a rack and pulled out an outfit that made Luka’s face redden instantly. It looked like a regular bikini but made simply with strings, from the bra to the panties. “This bodysuit is a very popular one for ladies who like to be risque.”

“Bodysuit!? That’s literally nothing but strings tied together!” Luka blushed, he could completely imagine his boyfriend wearing such a thing. Teasing him by pulling back the strings to show off his private parts. “M-Maybe not this one… that’s a little too much.”

“Alright, why don’t I show off a few more?”

Lenore grabbed a few more for his viewing pleasure, but Luka simply blushed deeper as his mind went into overdrive; with each undergarment he saw, he could see the demon wearing each one. From a simple babydoll, to a sexy corset, each one he could imagine Beetlejuice looking wonderful in. And the thought of the spectre teasing the hell out of him with them only made him more embarrassed.

“You know, it’s cute to see you blush so much like this. I can imagine how much your girlfriend enjoys teasing you like this.” Lenore giggled. “She must be really beautiful to you, isn’t she?”

“Y-Yeah…” He blushed, still trying not to reveal anything pertaining to the demon’s gender. “This is all a first for me… so I really wanna do something nice for them. Oh right, speaking of that. These outfits, do you have any that are more for big boned ladies? Like about my size?”

“Oh don’t worry, we have plenty of these outfits for plus size ladies. Oh! You know what? I think I have the perfect outfit for your girlfriend.” Lenore smiled as she made her way to the back of the store.

“I’m sort of nervous about what she has in mind now…” Luka sighed. _ I know Beej will love any of these outfits… but is this really the best gift that I can give him?  _ He wondered to himself.  _ I want to give him something that feels really genuine but… I don’t know what. _

“Now this is something I’m sure your lover will absolutely love.” Lenore returned with a dress that absolutely destroyed Luka’s mind. On the hanger was a black bodysuit with three diamond windows in the center. One at the chest area, one in the stomach area, and another in the crotch area. “If she likes something Risque, then she’ll love this crotchless lingerie. I bet it’ll look lovely on her, don’t you?”

Luka was absolutely speechless. But even he knew that this was something that Beetlejuice would love. Who was he to say no? “... Does it come in black and white?”

* * *

“Okay, Beej. What are you gonna do for your gift?” Hal asked the specter lost in thought. “You’ve been with him for a month, so you gotta know the stuff that Luka likes”

“Well I know how he loves that anime stuff, I thought playing the cat girl look would make a nice gift.” He admitted.

“I don’t think Luka would really be into that.” Cas responded.

“Not to mention he’s more into bunny girls.” Hal added.

“Drat! Should’ve guessed he was more for bunnies.” The demon snapped his fingers as a pair of rabbit ears popped atop his head. “You girls got a sexy bunny outfit I can borrow?”

“Skip that for now. Try thinking of something else…” Hal sighed. “You had a relationship before right? Didn’t you do anniversary gifts with any of them?”

“Well, back then it was with the Maitlands. They always did something nice for me without asking anything in return, every year was one thing after another. Though it mostly ended with some fun in the sheets.” He snickered, reminiscing about those years. “Luker’s kinda the same. But while I know some of the things he likes, I don’t think they’re things that’ll really get him ya know? I want him to be speechless, like tears in his eyes kinda speechless! But I still don’t know what gift can do that.”

“It can be a simple gift if you want to then. And if you don’t know what he likes, then you can ask us.” Cas explained. “For instance, did you know that Luka loves flowers?”

“Really? Just flowers?” Beej asked.

“Yeah, though he also likes the meaning to them. Love, steadfastness, unrequited love, he really likes that kinda stuff.” She cooed. “Luka’s just a real sweetheart deep down, you can see it even through all that violent, dry humorous side of his.”

“Hehehe, I like that side of him. Especially when he uses it in fun ways… evil sexy hyena boy.” The demon spoke lewdly.

“Oh, you heard his evil laugh too.” Hal smiled. “In the end, you really just gotta go with what you feel is right Beej. You do love Luka, don’t you?” Hearing those words once again caused him to turn pink and fidget about bashfully. “You’re a demon, you have no right to be cute over something simple like that!”

“Well… it’s embarrassing to say, ya know?” Beetlejuice confessed. “But yeah, I do love him. His shyness, how sweet he is, how evil he can get, and especially that…”

“Keep it clean or I will chop your head.”

“Oh alright! But yeah… I love him.”

“Then we’ll help you come up with something nice alright?” Hal asked.

"I’m sure we’ll think of something really wonderful.” Cas assured.

“Awww, thanks girls. Alright, let’s do it then!”

* * *

Luka covered his face under his hood, his bag from Lenore wrapped tightly around his arms to hide its contents from the outside world. He walked as fast as he could through the mall, making his way to the food court exit where he parked his car.  _ I’m almost there, just a little further then I can get home. And no one will find out what I just… _

“Luka?” The sudden call of his name caused Luka to flail about frantically, when he looked to his right he was surprised to find that the voice belonged to none other than Brandon. “Hey, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Brandon? Hey there, you uhh… scared me.” He sighed in relief at the familiar face.

“Yeah I noticed, you dropped your bag too.” When Brandon pointed to the bag on the floor, both noticed the Lenore brand name at the center. Luka quickly grabbed the bag and stuffed it into the pocket of his hoodie. “That was… Lenore’s right?”

“I-I… I mean…. T-that’s um…” He spluttered, unable to give a coherent answer.

“You bought something from the Lingerie store?” Brandon’s question was like a stab through the heart. And only fueled his embarrassment more.

“.... Yeah…. I did.” He finally answered.

“Is it for your boyfriend?”

“Yeah…. W-wait what? How’d you know that!?” Luka queried.

“Oh! Well for starters there’s nothing wrong with that. We all have our own interests right?” Brandon answered. “And besides, I can kinda see him wearing something like that. I bet he’d look good in lingerie.”

“I can already tell you that he does…” He muttered to himself. “So, what’re you doing here?”

“Well I’m actually here to hangout… with my boyfriend.”

“Wait, you have a boyfriend now?” Luka looked to where his friend pointed towards in the food court, there he saw a table with a man waving back at them. “Well hey, that’s great buddy! I’m sure he’s really cool.”

“Hehe, yeah he is.” He nodded. “So, what’s with the surprise gift for yours?”

“Oh well it’s kind of our… one month anniversary so…”

“Really? That’s so sweet of you to get him a gift.”

“Yeah but… I’m still wondering if it’s the right gift to give him.” Luka lamented. “This is the first relationship I’ve ever really been on.”

“Really? You never even had one in high school?”

“I don’t open my social circle to lots of people. But yeah, he’s the first.” Luka admitted. “Beej means a whole lot to me, and I just want him to know that somehow.”

“You mean outside the…”

“Yes, outside the lingerie!” He finished.

“Hehe, well there’s nothing wrong with getting something else.” Brandon replied. “You found him a gift that he’ll like, so the next one you find should be a gift that you’ll like.”

“Something that I like huh? That’s a good idea, thanks Brandon.” Luka smiled. “I think I’ll go and look at another store before I leave. You should get back to your boyfriend.”

“Alright, have yourself a happy anniversary Luka.”

Luka smiled as he looked across the food court, his eyes beamed as he saw the nearby jewelry store. _ I think I might have a gift in mind. _

* * *

A few hours later, Luka finally made his way home. He made sure to retrieve his phone from the girls, who were acting rather strange when he returned, and now he had all he needed for his gifts.

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” He chanted to his phone, expecting the demon to appear at his side. But the phone didn’t move or react at all. “Um, Beetlejuice? Hello?”

The phone suddenly began shaking, Luka quickly stepped away as it suddenly exploded. Falling back on the floor, he watched as purple flowers rained down, filling up the entire bedroom. “Happy Anniversary, Luka!” Beetlejuice appeared in the middle of the room, a crown of those same purple flowers adorned his head. “Hope you like my surprise, cause I thought this up just for you.”

“You thought this up… by yourself?” He asked in disbelief.

“Well… okay the girls thought it mostly. But I thought of jumping out with all of these flowers! Not as sexy as popping out a cake but I thought you’d like it.” Beej admitted.

“And these flowers too, aren’t they…”

“Figured it out? They’re bellflowers, the girls said you’d love these. You know I had no idea stuff like these had meanings to them? Even really mushy ones, but um… they make some really good meanings too. Like…” The demon blushed as he removed the crown from his head. He leaned in to kiss his lover and placed the crown atop Luka’s head. “What was it again? I’m uh… kinda blanking out on the meaning…”

“Everlasting love…” Luka sniffled, trying his best to hold back the tears welling up inside him. “For a clingy demon like you, that’s absolutely perfect…. Thank you, Beej. Not used to you being romantic like this, but it’s really nice.”

“What can I say? When I try I can be really good at-holy crap, look at this spread!” Looking across the other side of the bed, the demon drooled as he saw trays full of delicious sweets. “Are those cupcakes? Are those brownies? Are those cupcakes and brownies!?”

“I know your sweet tooth pretty well. So I wanted to surprise you with a bunch of sweets you’d like, I made brownies shaped like your favorite bugs… which was hard enough trying to make them right. And I made cupcakes with frosting the same colors that you turn into, green, pink, red and purple.” He explained.

“Aww Luker, you really made all this for me?” Beej cooed in delight.

“Yeah, that’s not all I got for you too. I bought this outfit for you that you might like… i-it’s lingerie actually…” He said as the demon quickly snatched it from his hands. “W-Wait a minute, before you decide to put it on! I-I also have something else.”

“Sweets, sexy clothes, and more? You’re really pulling out all the stops aren’t you?” Beetlejuice watched with interest as his boyfriend reached into his hood’s pocket, but grew more confused as he slowly fell to one knee. “Um… Luker? Why are you doing all this?”

“I-I couldn’t think of a better way to present it…. Don’t freak out, okay?” He stuttered, slowly he pulled his hand from his pocket to reveal a gold ring between his fingers. The moment he saw that, the spectre turned pink and let out a shrill gasp. “Before you ask, I’m not proposing to you ok? I just um… I-I’m not used to giving gifts to others. And I wasn’t sure what you’d really like or consider special.” Luka stood up as he reached out to hold his lover’s hand. “So I just thought… that I’d give what I thought was special… because you’re special to me Beetlejuice.”

“Luker…” The demon whimpered, unable to hold back his tears like the human could.

“May I?” Seeing the eager nod, Luka smiled and slowly placed the ring over the demon’s finger. “A perfect fit. Thank goodness, nice to know our ring fingers are about the same size.”

“Oh Luka, you beautiful bastard you!” Beetlejuice couldn’t take it anymore, he pounced on top of Luka and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The two fell to the ground, but the demon kept kissing him like a beast in heat. He pulled away to give his lover the chance to finally breathe. “I’m all yours baby! You and me against the world, from life to death to even after that! I’m all yours!”

“Hehe, alright alright. You can let go now, Beej. At least let me get up.” Luka chuckled feeling the hairy cheek nuzzling his face. “Come on, you never even got to try the new outfit yet.”

“Oh, you mean this outfit?” Beetlejuice spoke, but it wasn’t the Beetlejuice standing on top of him. Luka looked back to the bed and saw the clone of the demon laying back in the very lingerie he brought. His tongue out teasingly as he spread his legs open, revealing his eager folds though the crotch window. “You sure have good taste babe. I’m really loving this outfit.”

“Um… it does look lovely on you. Really sexy, Beej.” He chuckled nervously when he noticed the Beetlejuice on top of him was wearing the same lingerie. And soon as the second one lifted off his body, a third one appeared above his head.

“Need a hand, handsome?” The demon smiled as he helped his boyfriend to his feet. He leaned into his arm, kissing at Luka’s neck as the second clone did the same on his right. “Hope you’re ready for some fun.”

“Wait what? What’s going on?” Luka asked.

“You said it yourself right? You wanted me all to yourself.” The Beetlejuice on the bed grinned. “Well you’re gonna have me all to yourself. Just me…”

“Myself…” Said the second demon.

“And I…” Spoke the third.

Luka felt the blush on his cheeks deepen to the color of apples, here was his boyfriend coming at him as triplets with the offer of a sexy foursome. Something that could only happen with him being not human. He sighed as he gave them each a smile, he stepped toward the Beetlejuice on the bed and crawled between his legs. “Alright, I guess I can’t say no to you. Especially all three of you. Sides, I was gonna show you a neat trick I learned.”

“Oooh, a neat trick huh?” Beetlejuice grinned, snapping his fingers to remove his lover’s clothes. “Please, do tell.”

“Well, it’s a little trick for licking cherries. But I’m sure you’re gonna enjoy it.” Luka winked.

“Licking cherries? What does that have to do with-ooooh! Oh! Oooh fuck!” Beej moaned out loudly, he was absolutely surprised by the new cunnilingus skills but he was absolutely loving it. “Oh Luka… I don’t know where you got this from… but god keep going! Lick that cherry baby!”

Luka did exactly as his lover asked, working his newfound prowess on the pink pussy in front of him. His tongue probing deeper into his folds, dutifully thrusting as deep as he could. The other Beetlejuice watched beside the human, whimpering in eagerness as they watched the two have their fun. Juices drenched between their legs, one already fingering themself as they watched on.

“Oh come on, sure watching is hot but we’re eager too!” Beetlejuice whined, still fingering himself.

“Yeah, we want some action here too!” The other clone added.

“Mmmff! You heard them babe, they want some action too.” The main Beetlejuice whimpered as his lover pulled away for fresh air, he took the opportunity to roll over on all fours and looked back to the three. "Well boys? Let's get this foursome going."

"Really ram him into the bed, Luker." One clone purred as the other egged Luker closer to grab the original's hips.

Luka could feel his cock press against those familiar lips, and it only took a simple thrust to feel those warm walls wrap around his shaft. Beetlejuice shivered in delight as he felt himself stretched open, it didn't take long for his boyfriend to hilt deep inside of him. In his pleasure, he looked to see one of his clones laying in front of him. His legs spread around him as his tentacle sprouted out for attention. “Mind helping a demon out, buddy?” The clone asked playfully.

“Not at all, self care is important after all.” Beej grinned, his tongue slithered and wrapped around the thick tendril. Pulling it into his mouth and eagerly started suckling. The clone enjoyed it greatly, pinching his nipples with one hand as the other grabbed the demon’s head pulling him deeper into his crotch taking more of his tentacle down his throat.

“Pretty hot, huh Luker?” The third clone said behind the human’s back. He wrapped four arms around Luka’s body, caressing his belly and chest as his own arousal sprouted between his legs. The eager tentacle trailed against Luka’s behind, slipping between his cheeks to tease him even more. “You don’t mind me getting close like this, do ya?”

“A-Are you gonna… put it in?” Luka trembled at the tentacle rubbing against him.

“Not if you don’t want me to… do you?” Beej asked, he honestly didn’t expect his shy human to agree to that. So he was genuinely surprised when he saw him nod in response. “Really? You wanna do it?”

“It’s my gift to you… enjoy it while it lasts.” Luka blushed, his body tensing up as he felt the tip of the tentacle poke at his hole.

“Shhh, relax Luker. Just let daddy in.” The demon purred into his ear.

“I refuse to call you that-aah! A-Ahhh~!” Luka gasped, his eyes widened as he felt the thick tendril slither its way inside. It crept deeper inside, slowly but surely as he felt it touch a place that caused him to moan out. suddenly “B-Beej!”

“Hehehe, what a cute sound you made babe.” The demon getting blown spoke. “You like being on the receiving end this time?”

“I-It’s different… and it doesn’t stop… moving about!” He moaned as the tendril continued to slither and tease his sensitive insides. “P-Please keep it still, Beetlejuice!”

“Don’t think I can, it’s enjoying it’s new home. Why don’t I help it poke your sweet spot though?” Beej pulled back a bit to thrust his tentacle dick back into his lover’s hole. A duo of moans rang out as the thrust caused Luka to buck into the demon's folds. “Ooh I could feel that. Let’s really get this started.”

And so the sexual debauchery began, the room began to be filled with a chorus of moans. The three Beetlejuice's thrived in their revelry, pleasuring each other while also pleasuring their shared human. Luka drowned in the sensation of being in the middle of it all, thrusting into one demon while pushing back into the other's thrust. He could feel the tentacle traversing deeper inside him, swelling and drooling a copious amount of precum in his insides.

"How's Luker's insides feel?" Asked the Beetlejuice being blown.

"Mmm! So tight and warm! A perfect virgin ass." The demon's thrusts grew faster as he was nearing his climax.

"D-Don't talk… like I'm not… I'm not… oh god!" Luka was about to break as the pleasure from both sides was beginning to become too much for him to bear. "Fuck! Oh fuck, I can't take it anymore!"

"Come on, Luka! Fill me to the brim!" The Beetlejuice getting pegged by the human begged as he jerked the tentacle at his face. "I wanna feel that hot load warming me up from the inside!"

It was only a matter of minutes before all four of them reached their breaking point. They cried out in orgasmic bliss, each one coming into the other respectively. Luka could feel his insides being filled, something he never felt before, but god did it feel… interesting.

"That was um… that was very…" Luka blushed as the moment came to its end.

"Fucking awesome?" The Beej in front of him grinned as the one between them lapped up the load that filled his mouth. "You definitely enjoyed yourself, didn't you Luker?"

"He sure did, you were so cute the way you were clenching on me." The demon still inside him cooed. "And you were making the cutest sounds."

"S-Shut up, it's not like I could help it getting railed like tha-aiiiieeee!" Luka yelped as the tentacle inside him suddenly slithered out of his hole. "D-Don't just pull out like that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help hearing your cute subby voice again." Beej teased.

"You are such a jerk… but I still love you." He smiled as he pulled away from the specter's drenched pussy. He laid back into a pillow as the afterglow began to kick in. "Ugh… I can still feel the ectospooge inside me. It's kinda weird bottoming."

"Was it so bad though?" The Beetlejuice he had bred asked as he cuddled up into Luka's chest.

"Well… I guess not. It was interesting, but I'll need to get used to it." Luka explained, as the other two clones laid at his sides.

"Good to know. Then we should do this more often." One clone suggested.

"What? Like add another clone every anniversary till we're a big orgy?" Luka asked.

"Oooh! Good idea! We'll get you ready for orgies in no time!" The other answered.

"Really wish you didn't take me seriously all the time." The human couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's antics. The chuckling soon growing into a loud cackle as he laid there between them all.

"There's my sexy hyena! Love that laugh of yours." Beej beamed.

"Oh shut it, ya big trash panda." He retorted.

"Aww, he thinks we're cute like pandas."

"You do know that trash pandas are another word for raccoons right?" Luka asked.

"We'll still take the compliment." The demons laughed as they all snuggled closer to their human. "So, what should we do now?"

"There's still all those sweets I made." Luka suggested. "We can enjoy those together, and then I should be ready after a few more minutes."

"Ready for what?"

"Well technically I only did one of you. So I should pleasure the other two as well right?" Luka's question had the three demons dumbfounded. "Was that not your idea for this? What?" He looked worriedly as the three stared at him with hearts in their eyes. "What's with that weird look? Just say something!"

"We love you, Luka!" The Beetlejuice trio each kissed their boyfriend's face. Completely elated to find someone who wanted to please them to such an extent. 

"Hehehe, I love you too Beetlejuice. Happy anniversary."


	8. I Love These Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Hal compete in a fashion competition, and it's up to Luka and Beetlejuice to help show off their designs.

It was another peaceful morning as Luka and Beetlejuice slept in bed, two months passed as the seasons began to turn to summer. The demon snored loudly as his habit of rolling around had him sleeping on the opposite end of the bed. His legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck, something he was apparently used to since Luka was still soundly asleep.

It was certainly a sight to see for Hal, so much that she made sure to take plenty of pictures of it with her phone.

“Luka. Wake up, will you?” She called out to the sleeping human. “I’m gonna blackmail you with these new pictures I took if you don’t wake up.”

“Hmmm… what?” Luka finally stirred, his eyes opened to see his friend looking down at him with her phone. “Hal? You’re here? How did you get inside?”

“You gave us your spare keys, remember? It was to come in if you were too busy to hear the door?” Hal reminded him.

“That doesn’t sound right…”

“You also said it was to help you in case Beetlejuice decided to try bondage and tied you up to the bed to be his personal sex toy.” She added.

“Now it’s coming back to me.”

“Wait, so was that on the table!?” Beej asked, already awake and eager from the idea.

“It was a precaution, now get your crotch out of my face!” He quickly ordered.

“Aww come on, I’d let you do it to me.” The demon added. “You can tie me up, bind me to the bed and use me like a plaything!”

“I would never do that to you. I have my morals and…” Luka blushed. “I would never bind you against your will… even if you asked.”

“That is erotically sweet of you, Luka.” Hal chuckled and noticed the ring upon the specter’s finger. “Oho! So that’s the special ring in the flesh. Nice to finally see it outside of pictures.”

“Jealous, Hal? I definitely would be if my friend’s lover gave me this baby.” Beetlejuice grinned, teasingly kissing the ring on his finger. “Hehehe, two months and I’m still loving this thing! Hell, I’mma love it till the end of time!”

“You really love Luka for that huh?”

“Luker’s the best, like you wouldn’t believe! And a total monster too, you show me any human who can fuck three demons at once and prove me wrong!”

“Do you not know when to shut up!?” Luka rose up to pinch and pull at his boyfriend’s cheeks. “I swear, you keep blurting everything that should be private. I should stop sleeping with you all together.”

“Don’t say that, I never even got to try playing a sexy geisha girl for ya.” He whimpered, already eager to have sex as he fondled his chest in front of the two. “I’d wear one of those sexy kimonos and go all “Ahh~ Luka-san! Daisuki desu~!“ I know you’d like that, don’t even lie.”

“I hate how you pronounced that so well… I think I’m influencing you..” Pushing his boyfriend off his body, Luka rolled out of bed and stretched out to start the day. “Say, speaking of two months. We haven’t seen you guys since our anniversary.”

“Hey yeah, since then you guys called saying you wanted time to yourselves.” Beej added. “So what’ve you been up to these past months?”

“I’d tell you, but Cas is downstairs waiting to tell you herself. Less you wanna play the guessing game?”

“Oh! I do, I do! Hang on, lemme think of what it is.” The demon answered.

“You’ve doomed us till we get downstairs…”

* * *

Cas felt as if she was on pins and needles rather than a chair, she was excited to spill the news that she and Hal were holding these past months. The moment she heard their voices she stood from her seat bouncing in excitement.

“No Beej, we didn't get taken and probed by aliens.” Hal groaned, answering another of the specter's guesses. “Can you please stop? We're already here!”

“Aww come on! Just one more guess, I promise just one more!” Beej whined.

“He’s already asked 30 times on the way here, you might as well just let him guess.” Luka told.

“Hehe, giving him one more guess wouldn’t hurt.” Cas assured her girlfriend.

“Alright, go ahead Beetlejuice. What do you think the surprise is?” Hal asked.

“Hmm… if I had one more guess then…” The spectre pondered the thought a moment longer when he finally came up with an idea. “I know! You guys got into that fashion competition you mentioned back at the slumber party!”

Hal’s eyes widened, a loud scratching could be heard as she turned back to Cas. Her nails scratching deep onto the table to leave markings. “N-Now Cas, calm down! That’s not the only surprise after all!”

“Wait, you mean he was right?” Luka asked, smiling to his friends. “That’s amazing! I knew you guys could do it!”

“Yeah, we got the invitation about two months ago. Once we did we were on overdrive, pumping out new clothes for the competition.” Hal explained. “It’s in two weeks from now, so we spent the past months making a crap ton of outfits we’ve been thinking of using.”

“We’re supposed to make a portfolio of our outfits and email it to them to show before the competition.” Cas added. “But the thing is, we made so many that we’re not really sure what to use for the portfolio. Hence our second surprise!”

“Is it what I think it is? Please tell me it is!” Beej asked, eager for the answer.

“That’s right, we want you to be our models for the clothes.” Cas smiled. “All the clothes are from our new genderless line, so being the inspiration it’s only natural that we let you be the model.”

“Yes! Oh yeah, let’s get fashionable bitches!” The demon squealed in delight of trying on every bit of clothing they’d give him.

“Welp, you just made his day.” Luka chuckled.

“Oh don’t get too relaxed. You’re gonna be modeling too.” Hal responded.

“Wait, what!?” He exclaimed. “You got Beej, y-you really don’t need me to do any modeling. A-And I’m not really much for taking photos of myself, you know I’m not. And doing something like modeling for a competition is…”

“Calm down, Luka! You’re not gonna model in the competition.” She assured him. “They have professionals for that, but we still need someone to model right now. We gotta take pictures for them, that’s all we need. It’s just gonna be us, alright?”

“I.. don’t know about this…”

“Come on, Luka. We’re only asking for this, we know Beej would do this but we thought it’d be fun if you joined in.” Cas explained. “It’ll just be a couple of pictures, we won’t ask you for anything else.”

“Well…”

“Come on, Luker! Pretty please?” Beej pleaded, latching onto his boyfriend’s back. “This’ll be so much fun! Come on, you would really chicken out to take pics with The Ghost with the Most?”

“Yes, I would.“ He looked to the pouting purple spectre and sighed in defeat. “But if it stops your pouting… and I can help in some way… then I guess I can do it. And it’s just for that right?“

“We promise, that’s all we’ll ask of you.” Cas answered. “Now come on, let’s go to the studio and start taking pictures!”

“Alright… I guess that’s fine…”

“Then what’re we waiting for? Let’s show them what Team Kickass can do!” Cas cheered them on, but she looked to the three who stared back at her with a deadpan expression. “Really guys? Team Kickass?”

“We all heard you, Cas.” Luka said bluntly. “Doesn’t mean it wasn’t fucking stupid.”

* * *

After they made their way to the studio, Luka and Beetlejuice were thrown with a handful of clothes to try out. The two waited for their models when Luka was the first to show himself. He wore a seashell necklace to go with a white and orange shirt with a pocket on the chest area. Luka also wore a brown paperboy cap that matched with the pair of pants he wore.

“This is my first time wearing these genderless clothes… you can hardly tell who it was for until they wear it. And I kinda like this outfit too.” Luka smiled. “I feel like I’m going to the beach or something in this. Can I keep it?”

“Sure, you do look good in it anyway.” Hal answered.

“I still don’t know about this… I don’t know how to be a model.” He admitted. “I can’t make any cool or fashionable poses, I’d just embarrass myself.”

“Will you relax? You’ll do fine.” She assured him. “If you don’t know any good poses, just do one of those Jojo poses you liked to do. They literally look like something from a Vogue catalogue.”

“I wish you didn’t bring that up…”

“What’s taking Beetlejuice so long? I figured he’d be ready way before you.” Cas pointed out.

“Did someone call for me?” Beetlejuice bursts into the room and Luka’s face immediately turns red. The demon was sporting a cowboy’s hat with matching white boots and wore a jean vest and daisy dukes that showed off his hairy white legs. “Watcha think, Luker? Wanna do some fun cowboy stuff after this?”

“Why the hell would you make him that outfit!?” Luka groaned.

“It was just something we had, not like it was specifically for him.” Hal teased. “I mean it looks pretty cute… and it certainly fits your tastes, doesn’t it?”

“Keep me out of this…”

“You know you like it, Luker. Don’t you lie.” Beej poked at his boyfriend teasingly. “Come on, I can give you quite the lap dance in this outfit.”

“I’m not asking for that!” He retorted. “Alright, so what do we do now? Start taking pictures?”

“That’s right, and we’re gonna have some fun with it.” Cas smiled as she tapped on her laptop which soon began to play a song. “Alright boys! Get into the groove and get your pose on!”

“Are you serious with that-!?”

“Shut up and pose!” She ordered as she grabbed the camera. “Beej, you first. So work those ghost hams!”

“Don’t mind if I do!”

(Peggy Suave-Posin)

With the music playing, the girl’s began their photo shoot. Beetlejuice began to pose, eagerly showing off for the cameras as he changed from one outfit to the next. Each one as skimpy and sexy as he liked. Luka soon joined in. making poses he thought would be photogenic for the girls to use. The more began to do them though, the more he became more creative and enjoyed himself.

“Looking good guys, you’re actually doing a good job!” Hal cheered. “Alright, let’s try some more. This time you’ll pose together.”

“Ready to show off your moves, Luker?“ Beej asked.

“Heh, I guess I am. Let’s do it.”

The two changed into more matching clothes, posing again for the cameras as they went from 80’s punk fashion, to greaser. to beach, rock and hip hop. The two were having fun and so were the girls who took photos of them.

“Alright, I think that’s enough now.” Said Cas. “We’ve got plenty of pictures, I’ll upload them and send them to the industry.”

“By the way, who’s the industry running the competition?” Luka called out from the changing room.

“It’s the Lumiere Fashion Industry, they’re the ones sponsoring the competition.” Hal answered. “The winners not only get a huge cash reward, but their clothing line they submitted for the competition will be sold all over the world by them.”

“Really? That’ll be great if you guys can win then.”

“Hopefully. It just all depends on if they like our outfits.” She responded.

“Don’t worry, I know they will. But, speaking of the outfits…” Luka exited from the changing room looking rather confused on the outfit he was asked to wear. Hal smiled as he stepped out in a traditional black wedding outfit. The suit was adorned with a red rose and a chain that connected to his shirt pocket. “Is there a reason for me to wear this? I thought you said we were done.”

“I did… I just wanted to see something.” Hal smiled.

“See what?” Luka asked as he felt his arm bump against something, when he looked to his left his eyes widened to find Beetlejuice standing at his side. The demon was holding a bouquet of roses as he wore a beautiful red wedding dress. “W-Wha!?”

“Ready to get married, hubby”“ The demon batted his eyes playfully as they were enveloped in a flash of light. Hal quickly took a picture to commemorate the scene.

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely keeping this one.” She smirked.

“Delete that! Right now!” Luka growled, trying to rush in and grab it. But the demon clinging to his arm made it hard to move. “Let go, Beej! Seriously this isn’t funny!”

“Aww don’t be like that. We haven’t even had our honeymoon yet.” Beej teased.

“God, just imagine what an actual wedding between you two would be like.” Hal added.

“Well I can tell ya this, I’d be joining you three as a fellow breather.” He replied.

“What does that mean?” Cas joined in the conversation.

“Oh right, never told you guys. It’s a special condition, if anyone in the Netherworld is to get married to a mortal, they can actually come back to life as a mortal too.” Beej explained. “I did it way back when with the help of my friend, Lydia. Man, that really takes me back. It was around when we first met, it was an interesting thing being alive… for a good five minutes or so before Lyds killed me again.”

“Wait, but if it was around when you guys first met then…” Luka realized what that meant and quickly gave the demon a venomous glare. “You forced an underaged girl to marry you? What is wrong with you!?”

“It was a green card thing! Not like a genuine marriage, honest!” He quickly assured them. “Like I said, it didn’t last long either. No harm done!”

“So, how did you like being a mortal anyway?” Hal asked.

“It was really something. To feel the breeze on my face, to smell everything around me… myself included. And all the new emotions that surged through me…” The demon reminisced as he gave a sigh of relief. “Honestly, I can’t see how you breathers do it? All those emotions are just too much if you ask me.”

“Are you saying you don’t feel anything at all?” Luka asked.

“Oh I can still feel plenty.” He smiled as he looked back to his ring. “I can’t tell ya how much I love this ring, Luker. I get giddy everytime I see it. I love cuddling up to ya, feeling your warmth wrap around my body. I especially love the warmth between my…”

“Okay yeah! You definitely have emotions, you can stop talking now.” Luka blushed, smiling softly to his pervy boyfriends antics.

“Guys look! They replied back!” Cas called as the three joined her to see the email. “Thank you for your submissions, we look forward to seeing more of them in the competition two weeks from now.”

“Two weeks from now. Oh man, I can’t wait to see it go down!” Beetlejuice grinned.

“Oh… that’s not good.” Hal responded.

“Huh? Why would you say that?” Cas watched as she pointed back to the email and quickly noticed the additional text. “Please make sure to bring the outfits and your models in preparation for the competition.”

“What!?” Luka exclaimed.

“Apparently they want competitors to do everything themselves, from making the outfits to bringing their own models.” Hal responded. “They want to see just how we do without professional help.”

“Oh no… then does that mean we… I-I…” Luka’s body began to tremble, frightened at the thought of having to participate in the competition. To stand in front of hundreds, hundreds watching him, hundreds judging him. “Um… I… I-I don’t…”

“Luka, it’s fine.” Hal placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly calming Luka down. “You’ve done enough for us, so you’re fine.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sure we can just use Beetlejuice for this, he’s more than enough to be our model.” She continued. “We promised taking these pictures would be all that we asked of you and we’re holding to that.”

“Awww, what? But I was really looking forward to modeling with Luka-ow!” Beetlejuice winced in pain, his finger had suddenly been broken by Cas who shook her head to quiet him.

“But…”

“You’re fine, Luka. We can do this, just trust us.” Cas assured.

* * *

_Just trust us,_ Luka heard those words time and time again in the past, it comforted him plenty those days. But only now as he laid in bed did those words feel so painful. _Am I just not good enough?_ He wondered, staring blankly into the ceiling. His gaze however soon changed as the words “Bug Slut” appeared before his eyes. Beetlejuice floated over his head, wearing nothing but an old T-shirt and some ratty boxers.

“What’s up, Luker? You’ve been staring at the ceiling since we got home.” He pointed out. “Unless you got some nude pics up there, I can’t see why you’d be so interested in it.”

“I’m just… I don’t know…” Luka rolled to his side in defeat. “I don’t wanna talk about it ok?”

The demon looked rather concerned as he landed on the bed beside his boyfriend, he scratched his head trying to figure out what could’ve been wrong. “Say, are you upset that you’re not gonna be a model?”

“No…”

“Are you sure?” He asked again.

“Yes.”

“... Are you really sure?”

“I’m not upset at that!” Luka shouted as he turned to glare at the spectre. Realizing what he did, he fell back into bed feeling worse about himself. “I’m sorry…. I guess I just don’t seem trustworthy to people.”

“Where did that come from?” Beej questioned.

“I wanted to help Cas and Hal, but the thought of being on that stage in front of so many people terrified me. They knew about my fears and told me I didn’t have to help but… I really wanted to.” Luka sighed. “Just knowing I couldn’t help makes me feel like they don’t need me, that they don’t trust me for anything or…. Why are you holding me like this?” He was referring to his new position, as the demon had suddenly lifted him up and held Luka in his arms like a baby.

“Shhh, come on. Be a good boy and tell Daddy Beej how you’re feeling.” Beetlejuice cooed as he shook his boyfriend lovingly in his arms.

“I refuse to… whatever…” He sighed, not wanting to admit it but he was feeling rather relaxed in that position. “I told you about my mom, right?“

“That annoying woman who sees you as a trophy? Yeah, you did.”

“Mom wanted to make sure I seemed like the perfect son to her friends, even trying to send me to a fancy preparatory school. I didn’t want to go, but what could I do with a woman who doesn’t listen to her son?” Luka continued. “But Cas and Hal? Do you know what they did when I told them I’d be going to another school? Knowing how shy I could be, they begged their parents to enroll them into the same school just so they can stay with me. They told me to trust them when they did, and they were always there for me. I always wished I could… return all the kindness they gave me. I want them to trust me to help for a change, but here I am moping like a kid…”

“Nothing wrong with being a little mopey, you got a cute face when you do actually.” Beej smiled at his boyfriend’s glare. “Hehehe, you’re a big cutie when you get all like this. And I think it’s really sweet how you care about helping your friends. I guess friendship really is magic.”

“If you weren’t already dead, I’d kill you for that reference…” 

“Well hey, I say you should do what you want. Let’s do the modeling together!” He encouraged him. “We’ll knock the socks off those fashion big wigs and show them the girls are the best. And don’t worry about getting stage fright, you won’t need to worry about it around me.”

“What do you mean? Whoa!” Luka’s question was quickly answered as his body suddenly rose from the spectre’s arms. He stood atop the bed alongside Beetlejuice as the two began to form the same poses in unison. “Beej!? I-Is this you?”

“Did you forget about my possessions? I can make you walk that runway like a pro and no one would be wiser.” Beej replied. “That way you can still help Cas and Hal while also modeling with yours truly. What do ya say to that?”

“Possession huh? You really think that’ll work? I mean, what if I end up getting flustered saying something I-gaah!?” Luka twitched as a strange power suddenly came over him. “Heyo! Luka here! Don’t mind me, I’m just a sexy monster fucker ready to show these bitches how it’s done with my equally sexy boyfriend!“ The moment the possession was over, he glared at the demon who pretended to feign ignorance. “I… think this could work.”

“You think so?” Beej asked, expecting a more violent response.

“If you make me say stuff like that again I will exorcise your ass.” He responded violently. “But with you controlling me like that, I can actually do this after all! Beetlejuice, you're a genius!”

“You're damn right I am!” The demon grinned. “Now, when are ya gonna give Daddy some sugar for his good idea?”

“Still refusing to call you that.” Luka smiled as he pulled his lover into a loving kiss. The demon showed shades of pink in his hair as they pulled away. “But thank you. And I love you, ya Bug Slut.”

* * *

Two weeks quickly came and went, and the four found themselves parking in front of the town’s mall. The two followed Cas and Hal to the center of the mall, where they all looked to see a large stage had been made. Chairs lined up before it for the audience and a table at the very front for the judges.

“They sure made the stage big enough, didn't they?” Hal pointed out. “Got enough for a good hundred or so, maybe even more.”

“So many people are gonna watch our work in the spotlight. Just imagine if we actually win!“ Cas grinned at the very thought. “And we're definitely gonna win, so let's give it our all!“

“Oh we're definitely winning this, right Luker… Luka?” The demon looked to see his boyfriend's knees quaking in fear.

“G-Give me a minute, I'll be fine…” Luka took deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself in front of the three. “It’s really… gonna be a lot of people… so many… watching…. j-judging…”

“Luka. You really don’t have to do all of this.” Cas reminded him. “We’ve told you that you don’t have to model for us. You can just…”

“I can do it! Don’t worry about me so much.” He quickly assured them. “If I have to deal with Beej’s antics everyday, I can handle this much no problem.”

“Are you sure?”

“You can trust me, alright?” Luka looked toward his boyfriend’s gaze, he saw him wink and felt a little relieved.

“More fresh meat I see.” A sudden figure stepped toward the four, it was a rather beautiful woman with red hair. Wearing a long white fur coat and a pair of sunglasses, she walked towards them with an air of haughtiness. “I’m guessing you’re the two designers of that “Genderless” clothing line. I recognize these two from the pictures shown for each clothing line. Though I’m rather surprised by how they’re acting now.”

_What does that mean?_ Luka wondered.

“The one with the glasses seems much more submissive than he does in those photos.”

“What!?” He quickly looked back to see the girls feigning ignorance Glancing towards the large sign depicting the competition, Luka could see several pictures of him and Beetlejuice. His face flared up as he saw several photos of them pressed together in rather suggestive poses. “Goddammit! You promised you wouldn't use those photos!”

“That was my fault. I couldn't help it.” Cas admitted. “I thought we needed more sex appeal for the clothes.”

“Sex appeal doesn't help my self esteem right now!” Luka argued.

“How sad, a model who can’t show any backbone.” The woman chuckled as she looked to Beetlejuice. “And this one? A backbone perhaps… but there’s nothing beautiful about him. It’s amazing you could even make clothes for someone like him, but their true beauty is wasted on a model like that?”

“Hey! Who even are you anyway?” Cas questioned.

“I'm glad that you asked. Susana Reiker, owner of Reiker fashion line. And your competition here. Not that you'll be much of a threat with my model.”

She gestured toward the stage where a tanned skinned man stood in front of it. His fit, muscular build added with flowing blonde locks of hair caught the attention of many women in the mall. “You may be amateurs, but I'm sure you've heard of Alejandro Dagonstino, last year's number 1 model. An Adonis of Brazilian and Italian descent. With his looks and my fashion line, this competition is all mine.” She looked back to find the four with a multitude of expressions. She laughed as she saw Luka look away completely dejected, Beetlejuice however was practically drooling at Alejandro. “It seems he's already beaten your models flawlessly. And how about you two? Entranced by his sex appeal?”

“I'm a lesbian so no.” Cas told bluntly.

“I'm bi, but he's not my type.” Hal added. “As for those two. One is just out of his comfort zone and that guy…” She referred to the demon. “Is just a super thirsty bitch, so he doesn't count.”

“Hmph! I guess that only proves my point.” Susana grinned. “You’re just a rag tag group who think they have a chance at winning. But you don’t have a smidge of true beauty in you at all.”

“True beauty? It’s disgusting how people like you can say that.” To their surprise, it was Luka who made the retort. “You think your clothes and Brazilian Fabio is what beauty is supposed to symbolize? Then you don’t know what true beauty really is.”

“Oh? And what is it pray tell?” She questioned.

“True beauty consists of two things only. There’s a person’s inner beauty, made from their own personality. But the real important part to true beauty comes from the second thing… and that’s confidence in one’s self.” Luka stepped over and wrapped an arm around Beetlejuice’s waist. “Just look at this guy. He may be creepy, ratty looking, and no matter how many times you bathe him he’s still got this millennia old stank on him. But I can tell you this, whatever outfits you had made. He could wear it and still look better in it than mister Alejandro over there. And that’s because he has confidence in himself, confidence to wear anything and believe and just know that in it. That’s what true beauty is all about.”

“Awww, thanks Luker. You sweet talking me in front of people sure is a change. Oh!” The chubby specter yelped as his human lover gave his rump a teasing smack. “Ohoho! What do I gotta do to get another one of those?”

“Keep talkin, and I’ll lay one against your face.” He quickly shot back. “Now, as I said. This is what true beauty is really about, and we’re gonna prove it as we kick your ass and win this competition!”

“I suppose we’ll see then. See you on stage.” Susana ended the conversation and walked away from the group.

“Hah! That was amazing, Luka!” Cas cheered.

“Yeah, way to get a back bone at the last…” Hal turned to congratulate her friend, but she looked to find that Luka had returned to being a shaking mess. “Minute…”

“I can’t believe I said all that, and now I’ve gotta back it up too!” He groaned completely dejected. “There’s no way I can do this…”

“I just said you grew a backbone, don’t throw it away now!”

The nervous Luka soon felt a hand atop his head, Beetlejuice ruffling his hair and giving him an assuring wink. He slowly took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, I’ll put it back on. We can do this, I’m sure we can.”

“Well I know we can, with two hunks like us wearing some awesome clothes. We’re gonna own that catwalk.” Beej grinned.

“Beej is right! We’re definitely gonna win, because we’re team…”

“Cas…” Hal warned her from her last attempt at a team name.

“Team Betelgeuse, is what I was gonna say.” She finished to the surprise of the other three. “I thought, since Beetlejuice gave us the inspiration for the genderless clothes we should name the clothing line after him. I kept trying to search how to spell his name and it kept coming up as that, so Betelgeuse is what I came up with.”

“Huh, I like it.”

* * *

One hour later, the audience had filled the seats as much as they could and soon the show had begun. “Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Lumiere fashion show!” An announcer exclaimed as he gestured towards the three judges in front of the stage. “We’re here with our judges, including the sponsor of this show. Bernard Lumiere, of the Lumiere fashion company. To find which of these five contestants has the next big thing.And whoever wins will get the honor of having their designs featured in Lumiere’s new fashion line!” The crowd cheered as music began to play. “Alright, let’s start the first round of the show with our first team!”

The crowd began to cheer as each group began to strut along the catwalk, each one with lavish and stylish outfits that caught the judges and audiences eyes. Alejandro took his turn and the females in the audience all screamed in excitement, the professional model strode through the catwalk as if he owned the very stage. It seemed as if the viewers there came more for him than what he wore.

“Up next, from the Betelgeuse collection comes… Um.” The announcer looked back at the name to make sure he read it right. “B.J Beetleman?”

(Music: When you're Evil- Voltaire)

The spotlight shined down as the music began to play and under the light was Beetlejuice wearing cowboy outfit in his black and white color aesthetic with a pink hat, gloves, boots, and a vampire belt buckle with the words “DAMF” in the front. 

“It's showtime!” The demon tipped his hat and struts down the catwalk with style. His steps in time with the beat of the music as he turns to pose for the audience. They watched as the cowboy specter owned the floor, he wasn't as eye-catching as Alejandro but his stride made him out to be more attractive than they realized.

“They're really liking him! Just listen to those cheers!” Cas grinned watching from backstage with the others.

“Wasn't really sure about that outfit, but I guess it goes to show that it can work if you make it work.” Hal added. “He kinda begged to use that outfit too.”

“Yeah, I dunno why but the guy loves his cowboys.” Luka answered.

“By the way, what’s the DAMF on his belt buckle mean anyway?” Cas asked.

Luka simply smiled as he watched his boyfriend walk backstage, the crowd outside still applauding from Beetlejuice’s performance. He smirked as he said, “Looks like the crowd couldn’t handle this bucking bronco. Whatcha think, Luker?”

“I think you were great… you dead ass mother fucker.” Luka congratulated him with a punch to his shoulder.

“Hehe, I knew you’d figure out what it meant.” He snickered.

“It was my second choice really, right next to dumbass motherfucker.” Luka teased.

“Hey! Who ya callin a dumbass?”

“You.” He kissed his nose, catching Beej off guard.

“Pfft! You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“Hey lover boys, quit being cute. They’re announcing the teams going to the next round.” said Hal, pointing to the stage.

“Finally, the third and final team to move onto the next round will be… Team Betelgeuse!” The announcer called out.

“Yes! We did it!” Cas exclaimed, jumping for joy as she hugged Beetlejuice in the excitement. “We’re going to the next round! Way to go, Beetlejuice!”

“Now we just have to win the next two rounds!” Luka grinned.

“Lookit you, getting all pumped. You know you’re up for the next round right?” Hal poked at him, taking the courage he had away as he became a nervous mess again. “You sure you’re gonna be ok, Luka?”

“I-I’ll be fine! Don’t worry… I can do this.” he assured her.

“Alright, let’s get the next outfit ready Cas.”

As the two left to get the next outfit, Luka felt his uneasiness wash over him like a wave. He couldn’t stop feeling nervous, even when Beetlejuice slapped him on the back he nearly fell to his knees “Hey hey, come on! No need to be all like that when you’ve got the ghost with the most at your side.” He assured his nervous boyfriend. “We’ve got this, babe. You know we do.”

“Right.... Yeah you’re right.” Luka sighed, trying his best to calm down. “I just gotta believe I can do it… I can do it!”

* * *

“I can’t do it!” Luka whined as he looked at the full body mirror backstage. He looked himself over and looked at the outfit he was wearing, the suit with the white jacket and red undershirt to go with his pants, a pair of golden dress shoes to go with it. “I’m really… really not into this.”

“Are you kidding? You look fucking hot, Luker!” Beej praised, practically drooling in delight of his boyfriend. “Mmm, I’d love to tear those clothes right out of you right now!”

“You tear those clothes and I’ll rip your head off your fucking body!” Cas threatened when the words gave her an idea. “You know what? I think if we opened up the shirt…”

“What? No way, I’m not gonna open up the shirt and you can’t make me,” Luka argued, but the girl didn’t take no for an answer. Simply grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his shirt open, showing off some of his chest and belly. “Dammit, Cas! Why do you gotta do that?”

“For sex appeal, you saw Alejandro and Beetlejuice last round. You’ve gotta put out just as much!” she said. “You need to try and show off and be sexy, like your boyfriend sees in you.”

“Beej sees everything through lust filled rose-tinted glasses, he doesn’t count!“ he pointed to the demon wearing those very spectacles.

“What? They're my prescription.” he countered.

“Either way, we’re doing it this way.” Cas responded.

“Luka, it’s almost your turn. Hurry up towards the stage!”Hal called.

“Oh man…” he groaned just as the demon wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Don’t you worry, Cas. I’ll make sure Luker here shows off just how sexy he can be.” Beej winked as he led Luka towards the stage.

“Alright, let’s bring out the next model. From Team Betelgeuse, we have their second model… Luka!”

“They’re calling your name, babe.” Beej teased.

“Yeah… okay let’s do this.” He gulped nervously. “So, do you think this’ll really work? I mean not judging your powers but…”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got this for sure.“ the demon assured. “I’m gonna have you working that runway like a professional stripper. I even choose the perfect song for you.”

“I don’t wanna move like that! Wait, what song did you choose---gaaah!?”

“Um, it seems like he didn’t hear me. Give it up for Team Betelguese’s next model, Luka!”

(Music: Boys by Lizzo)

As the music suddenly began to play, Luka stepped from the backstage and grinned at the audience. His eyes without his glasses stared them down with a look of confidence and an eerie glow. “You people called for a show? Well you’re about to get it.” Just like his boyfriend before him, Luka stepped with the beat of the music. But with each few steps he turned and gave each person at the side a personal pose that was more than suggestive.

“Is that… is that really Luka out there?” Cas questioned what she was seeing.

“It certainly looks like it.” Hal watched just as their friend gave his behind a teasing smack. “Though it feels out of character for him… very out of character.”

This Luka kept going much longer than the models should be on stage, practically dancing for the audience as he kept theirs and the judges attention throughout the whole song.

“A-Alright then, Luka. I think that’s quite enough. You can return to the backstage now.” The announcer called as Luka returned with an applause at his back, giving him a flirty wink as he left. “Okay… give it up for Team Betelgeuse everybody! And now for our last model!”

Once he had returned to his side, Beetlejuice gave up his possession and returned control to Luka’s body. “Way to go, Luker! We make a great team don’t we?” The demon was so happy that he wasn’t expecting his boyfriend’s hand to grasp his head, his grip tightening on his head to the point of feeling his nails pinching at his head. “Um… Luka? I don’t mind it, but what’s with the death grip?”

“Death is the point I’m doing this, you bastard.” Luka’s face showed a mixture of both fury and embarrassment. “I’m gonna fucking kill you for putting me through all of that!”

“I’m a demon, but I am technically dead you know?” Beej reminded him.

“Then I’ll exorcise the shit out of you!”

“Luka!” Cas called him as she and Hal came to their side. “I can’t believe you did all of that. You were amazing, you know that?”

“Yeah, way to put those pole dancing skills to good use. Even without the pole.” Hal teased.

“Um, y-yeah no problem. Told ya I could do it… totally wasn’t embarrassing at all,” he lied more to himself than to them. “But hey, it looks like they all liked it so I guess we might be going to the next round.”

“Well that’s for the judges to decide, I think they’re about to announce it.”

The four looked back to see the announcer with the results. “Alright everyone, it’s time to announce the teams for the final round! With only two competitors left to decide it all, who will be Lumiere’s newest fashion line?” the announcer opened the envelope in his hand and read out the names. “The two teams who will move onto the final round will be… Team Reiker and Team Betelgeuse! The final round will start after an hour's intermission!”

A shrill squeal of delight came from Beetlejuice as he lifted Luka in the air and danced about. “Hahaha! What I say? I knew you’d get us to the finals, Luker! Never had a doubt.”

“Um… r-right. Thanks, Beej.” He smiled nervously. “But we’re not out of the woods yet.”

“My, how right you are.” The sudden voice from behind came from Susana. “I have to admit, your fashion designs are quite impressive. Each one has a beauty on their own, but they’re the only things that’s been keeping you in this competition. Those models of yours are ridiculous, the way they flaunted about on the runway was just deplorable.”

“About as deplorable as your attitude.“ Hal shot back. “What? You're jealous these guys got more applause than your fabio look alike? If he tried actually putting a show instead of just standing there for all to see then maybe you wouldn’t have to worry so much.”

“Hah! Sick burn!” Beetlejuice laughed as Susana glared at him.

“In any case, I hope you’re ready for the next round. Because that is where your downfall will be.” she retorted as she flipped her hair. “The next outfit I made combined with Alejandro will instantly give us the win.”

“Oh yeah? Well just wait, because our last outfit will knock your fur coat off.” Cas mocked.

“Yeah! And I’ll show the judges just who the better fashion designers are!” Luka added.

“What?” Cas and Hal both questioned their friend.

“Hmph! Then may the best models win… even if it’s obvious.” Susana simply smirked and turned on her heels to leave.

“That’s right, cause the winner will be us in the end!” Luka shot back.

“Um, Luka? I’m happy you wanna help and all, but we were actually gonna have Beetlejuice model this next.” said Cas.

“Huh? But why? I can handle it really.” he assured them. “I promise, I can win us this competition.”

“But Luka, that outfit is more…”

“Cas, Hal, please. I want you to trust me here. I can do this, I know I can.” Luka begged. “You can trust me. Please, let me do it.”

“Well…” Cas looked to Hal who simply shrugged in response. “I guess if you really want to… then you can do it.”

“Yes! I won’t let you down!” he smiled, patting the demon still holding him in his arms. “Beetlejuice, let me down. I gotta use the bathroom.”

“Seriously? You gotta do that now?” Hal sighed. “I think the bathrooms close by are all full thanks to the audience.”

“Don’t worry, I know another one not too far from here. I’ll be back before the final round.” he assured.

“It’ll be fine, like the announcer said we have an hour.” Cas added.

“Okay, I’ll be right back!” Luka quickly rushed off the stage and crowd to make his way through the mall.

“He is gonna regret this once he comes back.” Hal muttered.

Luka sighed in relief, with his fluids drained and feeling more calm he exited out of the bathroom in the upper floor of the mall. “Much better, and that only took about 10 or so minutes. Walking back should take about 15 minutes. Plenty of time.”

Luka made his way out of the bathroom hall when he noticed another man making his way towards him. It was Alejandro from team Reiker heading into the bathroom. Not making much mind of it at first the two passed by each other but just as they did, Luka felt himself forcefully pushed and thrown into a dark room. The darkness only grew darker as a door slammed shut in front of him.

“Hey, wait! Open the door! Alejandro! Open the door for me, please!” Luka called out but the model remained silent, he watched as the shadow through the door began to disappear. “Wait, he couldn’t have done that on purpose… could he?” The sudden fear he knew from long ago was beginning to take him, he looked at what was a broom closet he was trapped in and desperately tried to open the door, the knob turned but the door wouldn’t open at all. He grew desperate as he began to bang on the door frantically. “Help! Someone please! Somebody! Open the door! Please, open the door!”

His cries for help were ignored through the outside noise, the music from the show downstairs taking any other mall goers attention as they all mostly stayed downstairs. Luka’s breathing grew faster, heavier, he banged harder onto the door begging for help that never came. It terrified him completely.

“Not again… please no… no no no…” He fell against the door, stuck in the dark cramped closet as his mind went blank in fear. “Someone please… don’t leave me here…”

Cas began to worry more as time passed on, she checked her phone and noticed they had only a few minutes before the last show would start. She wondered, “What is taking him so long? It shouldn’t take this long to use the bathroom.” She kept pacing backstage with the others watching in concern.

“Well actually, you’d be surprised how long you can take in the bathroom. Sometimes we can last more than an hour in there.” Beetlejuice pointed out.

“Doing other things than using the bathroom I’m sure.” Hal responded.

“Oh? What’s this? Is your model for the final round not here?” Susana questioned them. “Such a shame, he must be stuck in the large crowd and unable to get her on time. I’m sure you can just use your other model right? Oh that’s right though, you can’t change the models once you sign them up for a round in the rules.”

“Luka will be here, don’t you worry about that.” said Hal.

“I’m sure he will. Why don’t I be nice and help give you more time? I’ll go ask the announcer to let us go first so you’ll have more time?” Susana smiled as she made her way to the announcer’s side.

“Why don’t I like the way she said that?” Cas groaned.

Just then, Hal’s phone gave a chime for a text message. More messages came in every second as she opened her phone and her eyes quickly widened in shock. “Oh crap! Cas we gotta go now! Luka’s trapped somewhere!” She showed her phone to the two as the messages kept coming, each one read “Panic” going from lowercase to all caps.

“Oh god, not again!”

“Wait, this happened before?” Beej asked. “Where is he though? Did he say?”

“A… a broom closet is all he said.” Hal looked through the texts to make sure. “Once he gets frantic like this he forgets being logical and can’t think.”

“Then let’s hurry and find him!” Cas exclaimed. “You know how he was last time.We gotta find him quick before he’s even worse.”

“Wait, what do you mean? Has this happened before or something?” The demon was still confused when Cas grabbed his arms and shook him frantically.

“This is serious, Beetlejuice! We gotta be fast!” she shouted. “You can make clones, so you’re the most helpful right now. Spread them out and search the mall!”

“Sure, I can do that no…”

“Hurry up and do it then!”

“Cas, don't freak out.” Hal was trying to remain calm, but even she was worried for their friend. “Beej, could you and your copies please go and look? You can get more ground than us.”

“Uh, right. I'll do that then!”

The demon quickly summoned four other copies of himself and poofed off to search through the mall, Cas and Hal rushed off the stage to do the same. The Beetlejuices flew over the mall goers searching for any broom closet they could find, slipping from one store to another but there was no sign of Luka in either of them.

“I haven't been able to find him.” One specter told.

“Neither did I.” said the other clone.

“I'm… getting kinda worried now. Is Luka okay?“ The third turned purple in worry. “What if he's hurt or something along with being trapped?”

“If he is, then I'm gonna light up both that fur coated bitch and her sexy fucktoy!” The fourth's hair was flaming red in anger at the whole situation. “Now where the hell is our Luker!?”

“Seriously? You did it again?” The quartet looked to the floor to see a pair of janitors conversing to each other. “That's the third time today, man.”

“I didn't do it this time, it was probably someone who was using the bathroom on the third floor, you know the one by the game store just above the food court?” The janitor explained. “Stupid broom closet locks the moment you close it, and you have the keys.”

The four demons thought the same thing. “Luker!”

Luka could see nothing but darkness, his face covered in dry tears as he leaned against the broom closet door. No one would come to his rescue, nobody heard his cries for help for over an hour. “Someone… please… help me…” He weakly called for anyone to help him.. “Cas… Hal…” Until finally one other person came to mind. “Beetlejuice…”

The moment he felt all was lost, his back suddenly felt weightless as a sudden light enveloped him. Blinded by the sudden light, he suddenly felt a new weight on his back and something was holding him. “There you are, Luker!” The familiar nickname caught his attention as he turned back to see the figure holding him was none other than Beetlejuice. The demon smiled as he turned Luka around to face him. “Whoa, were you crying the whole time? Your eyes are all puffy, you weren’t scared without me were you?”

“Beetlejuice…?” he spoke weakly.

“Come on, where’s that usual attitude of yours? Should I have groped those soft buns of yours when you fell on me?” Beej tried to play off his joke, but he was surprised when his human suddenly fell to his knees. He heard Luka’s whimpering as he gripped at his suit with trembling hands.

“Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… Bee….”

“Whoa! Hey, easy on the name calling remember? I… Luka?” he watched as his human began to cry into his shirt. He had seen him cry plenty of times before, but never once had it been so… painful to watch. Just watching his lover cry so hard was enough to sadden the ghost and hold onto him tightly.

* * *

“Luka!” Cas was the first to go to Luka’s side, Beetlejuice having brought him back to the stage after he finally stopped crying. “Are you alright? We were looking all over for you. I’m so sorry this happened again.”

“I-It’s not your fault, Cas. I’m sorry for being a bother as always…” he meekly answered.

“You’re not a bother! Why do you have to keep saying things like that when this happens?” Cas sighed. “Now tell us, was the one who locked you up in that closet Team Reiker?”

Luka nodded, “It was Alejandro… he pushed me inside.”

Hearing that lit Beetlejuice’s hair aflame as he watched the model in question strut along the stage, just seeing him flaunt about as the audience cheered his name made him murderous. But the moment he made a move, a sudden hand quickly stopped him. “Don’t do it.” Luka pleaded to him.

“And why not? You think I’m just gonna stand here after those two did that?” Beetlejuice questioned. “I’m not letting those two get away with that! I’m gonna burn them to absolute ashes!”

“Beetlejuice!” Luka’s voice grew louder as he gripped his hand tightly. “Please… you promised. You won’t kill people, you can’t kill people anymore. I don’t want you to do that. Please Beej just… just stay with me…”

Hearing those words caused the demon’s hair to dim back to its natural green color though with a bit of pink, he looked back to his boyfriend and simply nodded. “Alright, Luker. I guess since you asked all cute like that… I’ll stay right here.”

“Thank you.” he smiled.

“I guess we should back out of the contest then.” Hal suggested.

“What? Why? I’m not gonna give up!” Luka shot back. “If they think they can win like that then they’re wrong!”

“Luka, I don’t think you’re in the condition to…”

“I can do this!” he exclaimed at their surprise. “I won’t let you guys lose because of me! I don’t want you to think you can’t trust me for anything just because I’m not in my comfort zone. I swear I’m gonna make us win!”

“Luka, you think we can’t trust you? Is that why you’ve been so gung ho?” asked Cas.

“Guess there’s no helping it then.” Hal sighed. “If you really wanna do this, then we’ll root for you all the way. You already showed off quite a lot, so I’m sure you can do this.”

“Are you sure about this, Hal?”

“Positive, don’t you trust in Luka?” The question caught her girlfriend by surprise, but Cas simply smiled and nodded.

“We’re with you, Luka. We know you can do this.” Cas answered.

“Thank you guys…”

“I just hope you don’t mind the dress.”

“The what?”

* * *

“Give it up for Alejandro everybody! And for our final contestant, here comes Team Betelgeuse’s Luka!”

Watching as Alejandro was making his way backstage, Beetlejuice looked beside him to see his boyfriend a blushing mess. The human was wearing a stunning red dress with frills that went down to his feet which were wearing a pair of white heels. “Gotta say babe, if this was any other place I’d take you in my arms and carry you out of here.” Beej teased for fun.

“I honestly wish you did… why didn’t they tell me their last outfit was a dress!” Luka whined as he watched Alejandro do a few more poses. “Ok Beej, you know the plan. Just possess me and we’ll win.”

“Nope.”

“Nope! What do you mean “Nope”?” 

“I’m not possessing you this time, Luker. This one is all you.” Beej answered.

“What!? No, Beetlejuice you’re supposed to help me here! I-If I do this on my own I know I’m gonna mess it up! Cas and Hal will never trust me again and I’m gonna make a laughingstock of myself! I can’t do it without…” The frantic human soon felt his lips pressed on as the demon in question kissed him deeply. Pulling back and finding himself a bit calmer. “W-What was that for?”

“I wanted to kiss your cute face. But it also helps in calming you down. Now listen babe, you get so worried and act like you’re not good looking and stuff. But you’re wrong about that. You are an absolute sex magnet, super hot, super sweet, and super huge too. You got this! You just gotta let out that inner evil sexy hyena you put on me in private.” Beej explained. “You don’t wanna let that bastard who locked you into a broom closet win do you?“

“No, b-but Beetlejuice.”

“Cause it was really bad how he did that, like talk about lame to get shoved and stuck that way. How could you even live with yourself after that?” he strangely mocked his boyfriend who was starting to get annoyed.

“Beetlejuice, if this is your way of pissing me off then…” 

“I mean at this rate you might as well die of embarrassment now. Even though that’s embarrassing in itself.” The demon’s mocking continued, only stopping when a folding chair was pointed at his face by a very angry Luka. “Whoa! Now there’s the evil Hyena I was waiting for.”

“Shut your damn mouth! If you wanna see evil, then I’ll show you fucking evil!” The moment he was close enough, Luka sprung from backstage and whacked Alejandro over the head with the folding chair! The entire audience gasped in shock, Cas and Hal included as Beetlejuice merely laughed hysterically. “Hit my fuckin music!”

(Final Fantasy 7 Remake OST: Due Recompense)

Luka strutted down the runway acting as if he owned the stage as he spun the chair and stood it down in front of the judges. He flexed his arms, pulled off poses and danced for them until he landed right on the chair, sitting with a leg crossed and a perfect dab as he gave the judges a teasing wink.

The dumbfounded audience soon stood with an intense round of applause, the knocked out Alejandro had jumped to his feet and bowed allowing them to assume that this was all part of the show. Luka looked to see that the model’s eyes were giving an eerie glow, an easy sign of Beetlejuice’s possession.

“Mr. Lumiere?” The announcer caught Luka’s attention next as the head of the competition stood from the Judges table and stepped forward to meet Luka.

“That was quite the performance you made. I never would’ve expected a man to cross-dress in my show, and yet you wore that dress so elegantly.” said Lumiere.

“T-Thank you sir. But it’s not crossdressing, clothes have no gender after all. Anyone could wear what my friends made if they have the confidence to believe they’d look good in it.” Luka answered.

“Those are fine words to live by. And ones I want to use in my fashion line. The winner of this fashion show, with their amazing designs and their models, who show off both the beauty of the outfits and their own with their confidence, is Team Betelgeuse!”

The crowd gave a round of applause as Beetlejuice, Cas and Hal joined Luka on stage. The demon hugged and kissed his lover for all to see and he noticed Susana fuming backstage. Beetlejuice grinned to himself, he promised he’d stay with Luka instead of punishing those two… but that didn’t mean another Beetlejuice couldn’t do it for him.

* * *

After a much deserved pizza celebration at their place, Luka and Beetlejuice returned to their home for a much needed rest. The human laid back in bed, watching videos lazily on his phone. A sudden shift in weight caught his attention when he looked beside him to find the demon dressed in black lingerie with a black rabbit tail and ears on his head. “Watcha think, Luker? Am I… Moe enough for you?” He sighed at the ghost’s attempt at flirting.

“I really regret showing you those abridged series…. But it does look cute on you.” Luka smiled. “So tell me, what did you do to them?”

“What are you talking about?” he feigned ignorance.

“You used a clone to torture Susana and Alejandro, didn’t you?” Luka questioned. “Don’t think I can’t tell.”

“Oh fine, I might’ve had some fun with them. But I didn’t kill them, I locked them up back in that broom closet… with a few dozen snakes to keep them company.” The demon smirked as he traced a clawed finger against the stockings on his legs, trying to tease his lover for some fun. “Now how about you drop the phone, and give this sexy bunny a nice fat carrot to bounce on?”

“Beej… sorry. I’m not… I’m not feeling it today.”

“What? You’re usually always feeling it! And yet after all that happened today you’re…” Beetlejuice stopped when he noticed the trembling in Luka’s hands, he bit his lip for sounding so selfish after remembering how broken his human was when he found him in the closet. He remembered how Hal asked him to watch over Luka and here he was trying to get some action to cheer him up. Looking over the strained look on his face, Beej placed a hand over Luka’s arm and gave him a comforting smile. “Okay babe, no funny bunny sex tonight. So, what do you wanna do tonight?”

“I dunno… I’m sorry, I just don’t think…”

“Come on, don’t be like that. Tell ol Beej whatcha ya wanna do.” he insisted on something to do for his boyfriend.

Luka sighed as he weakly looked at his demon. “If I tell you… will you promise not to laugh?”

“Of course I won’t laugh! I promise…” Beej swore when the human gave him a questioning gaze. “I really promise! I won’t laugh at you, now what is it?”

“Can I just… hold your hands for tonight?” Luka asked.

“That’s it? Just… holding my hands?” Beetlejuice looked at his boyfriend’s shaking hands and smiled in response. “Alright, Luker. You can hold my hands for as long as you like.”

Smiling, Luka slowly reached out to his boyfriend and took his hands into his. He held them softly, gently rubbing along the red pads on his palm and fingers. Beetlejuice gave a playful purr, enjoying the feeling of the soft fingers caressing his hands. “Hehehe, that sure does feel nice, Luker. I know there’s some worship fetishes, but I didn't think there was one for hands.”

“I can’t help it, I just love these hands.” 

“Hehehe, you big flirt.”

“But… I really do love them. I love how gentle they are to me, I love how they caress me when we kiss, I love when they’re just holding my hands like this, and I love that.. They were the ones to save me from that dark place…” Luka began to whimper as the tears fell from his eyes. “I love these hands so much… that the thought of letting go of them… makes me wanna cry. I don’t ever want to let go of them… of you Beej.”

The emotion brought on by his human was becoming too much for the demon to bear as even he started to cry. He hugged Luka in a tight embrace, and kept him lovingly in his arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

Extra: A Weird Dream

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please!?”

“I said no! How many times do I have to tell you this?” Luka groaned, having returned to his college room he was getting berated by the same question. “For the last time, I will not give you a pole dance! So just let it go! Got it… Lawrence?”

“Why do you always gotta use my first name when you’re pissed?” his roommate asked, the messy brunette with hair the size almost as big as a troll doll. Lawrence pouted as he looked away in an oddly cute manner. “Honestly, is this anyway to treat your boyfriend? I just wanna see all that hard work you’re putting in.”

“It doesn’t really matter, I’m just doing it to get at that guy for giving me that stupid coupon for free lessons. If I get through that I can rub it in his smug face.” he grinned, wanting nothing more than to get payback for the tasteless joke given to him on his birthday.

“Hehehe, when you get all evil and grin you really show all your teeth. It’s pretty hot, Luker.” Lawrence teased. “Come on man, why can’t you show me your moves? I know Cas and Hal got to see them!”

“Ugh… I knew they’d spill it to you.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Daddy, please?”

“I said no!” Luka shouted at his boyfriend’s pleas, obviously irritated from the prodding. He sighed when he looked over to the clock by his bed. “Right, I gotta go to a class for it now. I’ll see you tonight ok?”

“Yeah, yeah… see you tonight.” Lawrence responded, pouting from the sudden outburst as he watched Luka prepare to head out.

“Um… you know,” Luka scratched his head as he looked back. “You don’t really have to be a student to be at the classes. We’ve had plenty of visitors just there watching, so if you wanted to come with…” He smiled when he saw Lawrence’s expression do a 180, the pouty face turned into a full grown smile. “But you better promise to never tell the girls I did this, got it?”

“Dawwww Luker, you always tease me to high heaven but you always treat me right in the end!” Lawrence grinned as he hugged his lover from behind. “Well what’re we waiting for? Let’s get going so I can see you work that pole!”

“I swear… you’re too much sometimes, Beej.”

* * *

“Huh?” Luka’s eyes widened to see his bedroom ceiling, he rose from the bed but stopped when he noticed Beetlejuice latched to his arm. The demon stirred from hearing his voice and opened his eyes to see him.

“Hm? What’s up babe? It’s still a bit early to be waking up ya know?” Beej greeted.

“Yeah sorry, I ended up having a weird dream.” Luka answered, he blinked as a red claw poked at his nose.

“Well hey, maybe it was showing you something in the future. They do say that weird dreams can happen in real life.” he told.

“That so?”

“Yep, so why don’t we go back to sleep and dream some more? Less you wanna have some fun a little earlier than usual.” Beej teased playfully.

“Go to sleep you goof.” he smiled as he laid back down. The dream he had was indeed an odd one, Luka had never known Beetlejuice in college nor was he even alive to meet him.

Still… It was a dream he was happy to have.


	9. The Nurse with The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luka's caught himself a cold, and Beetlejuice is the only one who can take care of him. This'll be a surprise... for both of them,

Chapter 9: The Nurse with The Most

The morning started like any other day, Luka woke up from bed pushing Beetlejuice off to get to the bathroom. He took a relaxing shower after brushing his teeth and quickly got dressed, but when he looked at himself in the mirror he couldn’t help feeling off. He didn’t know what it was however.

“Maybe it’s just me.” he said as he put on his glasses.

“If you’re wondering if you’re really that much of a stud, then yeah it’s totally you babe.” Beetlejuice grinned as he leaned against his boyfriend’s back. “No fair, not waking me up babe. And you already used the bath too, now I gotta wait for after work for our shower sex.”

“Or you can just, you know, take a shower like a normal person?” Luka questioned.

“And what’s the point of getting clean if you can’t get dirty at the same time?” he flirted. “Unless you’re gonna surprise me with some fun at the library?”

“I told you no… for the hundredth time just… ugh...” Luka groaned unexpectedly as he laid a hand on his head. “I’ll make something to eat… before we go…”

“Luker… you alright? You’re looking kinda… bleh.” the demon wondered as they walked through the hall.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“You sure about that?”

“I’m sure.”

“Absolutely?”

“Yes Beej. Don’t worry, I lived by myself plenty so I can tell you for sure that I’m…”

“What’s that? You kinda paused there, babe.” Beetlejuice noticed when Luka suddenly stopped moving, his last step just right over the stairs before he froze. “Whoa, nice balance there Luker? You really know how to hold your body in place.”

‘Beej… I’m starting to think… I’m not okay…”

“Well you are dating me, so I can’t say you’re wrong.” he joked but the specter watched as Luka suddenly began to tilt downwards, the human nearly toppled over the stairs until Beej flew in front and stopped him. “Whoa there, babe! You almost started rolling down the stairs! If you wanted me to carry you all you had to do was… Luka?” He looked upon the human’s face riddled with sweat, it looked as if his breathing was straining as well. “Um… Luker?”

* * *

Inside of their fashion studio, Cas was busy sewing up one of the many new outfits they were commissioned to make. Things were going quite peacefully when the phone suddenly began ringing. “Hal, can you get that? I’m too far from the phone!” She called her girlfriend who was closer to the room where the phone was.

Hal walked over to the front counter and pulled the phone off the hook to answer. “Cas and Hal’s fashion line, home of the Betelgeuse genderless line. How can I-Whoa!?” Hal pulled the phone away from her ear when she felt something hairy brush against it, to her surprise it was Beetlejuice’s head springing out from the receiver. “Beetlejuice? The hell are you doing?” She lowered the phone away to let the demon pull his whole body out from the receiver. “What’s up? If you guys wanted to visit you could just use the door.”

“Yeah… Luka ain’t here. He’s uhh… kinda sick?”

“Kinda sick? Beej, do you… not know what being sick looks like?” Hal asked.

“Course I know! Plenty of people in the Netherworld have died due to sickness. Bubonic, Black Plague, plenty of stuff!” he quickly argued. “Though I’m not sure which one Luker has, his head was on fire and he started coughing after I put him in bed.”

“Oooh, he’s got a cold then. He gets them at times.”

“So you guys can take care of it? I knew you were the right people to call.” Beej sighed, a look of obvious relief as his worries for his human drifted away. “So can you girls come over later?”

“Sorry, as much as we’d want to we’re super busy.” Hal explained. “After the competition yesterday, we’re being flooded with new commissions for outfits by people. We’re gonna have to work all day to get these orders done.”

“But what about Luka? You’re just gonna leave him on his sickbed like that!?” the demon’s hair began to show a tint of red during his reaction, his frustration obvious from it but it slowly stopped when he noticed Hal’s gaze. “What’s that look for?”

“I just sorta noticed your hair, those black roots.” she pointed to the new black hair found closer to the demon’s scalp underneath the greener hair. “Did you always have that? It looks good.”

“You think? Yeah I thought I’d go all green before, but I figured I’d go back to this old look. I think I rock it much better too.” Beej grinned, brushing his hair to show off before getting back to his point. “Wait, don’t change the subject!”

“Relax Beej, I’m worried for Luka too. But he has you doesn’t he? I have complete faith that you can do it.” Hal assured. “You can take care of him and nurse him right back to health.”

“Aww, you really think so… you’re really good at sugarcoating people aren’t you?” he questioned.

“Oh shut it, get your ass back over to Luka already!”

“Yes ma’am!” the demon saluted and quickly poofed away.

“Oh Luka… I know you’ll be fine. But it’ll be fun to hear how everything goes now.”

* * *

Back in his bed, Luka could feel the wet rag soaking on his head. Something he had placed himself after Beetlejuice mysteriously disappeared. It wasn’t the first time he had caught a cold, he was prepared to take care of himself but only after he rested enough to really move. The hours went by as afternoon came, but as he continued to rest he soon felt something heavy lay atop him. The added weight made it harder to sleep, he slowly opened his eyes, his blurred gaze began to clear to see the odd color of white in front of him.

“Wakey wakey, handsome.” There laid Beetlejuice, sitting atop him in what looked to be a nurse’s outfit. His hands covered in gloves as one held a syringe with a needle. “I think it’s time to give you your daily dose of Vitamin D. If you know what I mean.”

“... Wouldn’t that vitamin D be more for you?” he groggily answered. “If it was the other way around, I feel it would be more of Vitamin T.”

“Oh? Why don’t we give each other a dose of both? Just to be safe?” he suggested playfully.

“Beej… get off.”

“That was the plan if you’re up for it?”

“Seriously, get off me!” Luka growled before being plagued by a fit of coughs, this made the ghost hurriedly float above him until his coughs were stopped. “Alright, what’s this all about?”

“Sorry, just wanna help get you better babe. The girl’s are busy with their own stuff so I’ll be sure to nurse you back to normal.” Beetlejuice replied.

“I appreciate it, but you really don’t have to do that." He simply answered. "I can handle taking care of myself. I have for years after all."

Hearing that actually made the demon sad, for once he let go of his playfulness and took the human's hand in his. “Come on, Luker. Let me help get you better. You're always doing stuff for me, let me do something for you for once. Pretty please?” His playfulness returned as he gave his boyfriend big pleading eyes.

Luka sighed, he just couldn't say no with the demon looking so sincere. “Alright fine. Since you care so much, I can't say no to your help. But you'll have to follow my instructions ok?”

“Sure thing! I can do that!” Beej sounded confident, but Luka merely stared at him unimpressed. “What? I can totally do it! You just watch, what's first?”

“I could use a bit more sleep, but I'll need to eat something afterwards.”

“Then you just leave the cooking to me!” Beej assured.

“You've never cooked…”

“I've seen you cook plenty of times! Trust your boyfriend okay?”

“No…” he responded bluntly. “And this isn't me not trusting you, but my habit of not trusting anyone with my kitchen in general. Wait, what time is it now?”

“I dunno, 2 in the afternoon?”

“Crap, I forgot to call in sick at work! I gotta call Mr. Thompson to let him know.” Luka weakly reached for his phone, but the demon grabbed it from the chelf.

“No you don’t, Luker. You’ve gotta rest and you’re gonna do just that.” told Beej. “I can call your boss for you, no problem.”

“Hm… alright then.” he sighed and leaned back into his pillow. “Mr. Thompson’s number is in my contact list. You just…”

“I know how your phone works, I’ve been inside it more than enough to know that! It’s a good thing you have games to play on it, or I’d be bored out of my mind.” Beej had already pressed on the call button and was waiting for an answer.

“That explains why my characters have been max level as of late.” The phone continued to ring until someone finally picked up.

“Hello? Luka? Is that you?” Mr. Thompson answered.

“Hello, this is Luka’s handsomely sexy boyfriend. He can’t really come to the phone right now, the poor guy’s caught himself a bad cold.” The demon responded.

“Oh dear, will he be alright?”

“Ah, don’t worry! He’ll be just fine with me taking care of him.” Beej assured him. “But since he’s sick he can’t be coming to work for a while.”

“Please, think nothing of it. Luka is a great employee and I appreciate having him here. Take good care of him won’t you?”

“Aww, thanks! You’re a pretty rad old guy, no wonder Luka has a huge crush on you!”

“E-Excuse me?” The old man flustered as Luka reached out to grab his boyfriend, but the demon floated a good distance away.

“Oh yeah, you should hear the stuff he mentions about you.” Beej added. “He talks about how adorable you look in those sweater vests with the bowties, you're like one of those old timey cartoons which I’m starting to see now. Heck, if Luker didn’t want me all to himself, I’m sure we wouldn't mind sharing you for some fun.”

“O-Oh my…”

“Give… the phone!” Using the strength he had, Luka snatched the phone from the spectre’s mitts. “M-Mr. Thompson! Please pay him no mind, Beej is just… well he’s… he just doesn’t know how to filter his mouth. I’m really sorry.”

“Think nothing of it, Luka. But please, you should be resting. No need to get up for little old me.” Thompson responded. “Let your boyfriend take care of you, he seems to be doing a good job already.”

“Well… I guess he is.”

“And just to make sure, please take the rest of the week to recover.”

“What? I-I can’t do that.”

“Nonsense! You deserve the time, recover and get your strength up won’t you?” Thompson smiled. “And please enough of the formalities, you can call me William. Or even Will if you prefer.”

“Oh! Um… okay then.” Luka responded rather unsure of what to say.

“I must say, being flirted by two handsome young men certainly makes me feel special. I’m honored, truly.” it was obvious the old man on the phone was blushing. "Now you get some rest. And tell your boyfriend to feel free to update me on your recovery."

“Alright… goodbye.” Hanging up the phone, Luka couldn't help blushing as he fell back into his pillow. “That was certainly surprising. And now I have the week off.”

“See what happens when you rely on your boyfriend?” Beetlejuice grinned.

“You mean how you just admitted to my boss I had a crush on him?”

“Not my fault you got a thing for older guys.” He teased.

“You're not wrong, I mean I am dating you and you're the oldest person I know.” Luka sighed as the exhaustion began to hit him once more. “Getting all worked up like that made me tired again…”

“Go ahead and take a nap. Babe. You need the energy for the awesome cooking I’m gonna make for ya later.” Beej smiled.

“Don’t you dare touch my kitchen, Beej.”

“Oh relax, I got this babe! Now go ahead and get the rest you need.”

Knowing that he couldn’t stop his boyfriend no matter how much he tried, Luka slowly laid back and drifted into slumber. It was uncertain how many hours he slept, but it was making him feel good. _Maybe I’m worrying over nothing._ He could feel himself drifting closer into slumber, but then something strange caught his nose. Not the usual smell he was used to, living with a decade old demon who’s never showered in his entire life. It smelled more… burnt.

“Burnt!?” The sudden realization made him shoot up from bed as the smell grew stronger. “Goddammit, Beetlejuice!”

Not even caring about his health, he quickly left his room and rushed downstairs towards the kitchen. He could see the smoke much more clearly as it covered the whole kitchen, and through the smoke he could see the demon specter standing over the stove. Beetlejuice turned with spatula in hand as he wore nothing on his body but a pink frilly heart apron.

“Well hey there, babe. Was your tummy grumbling for food already? Well don’t worry, these pancakes are almost done for ya.” he grinned winking cutely at his boyfriend to show off his hard work, but Beej watched in surprise as it looked as if Luka eyes were glowing demonically. “Uhh, Luker? Is uh… something wrong.”

“Move… now.” The demand in his voice caused Beetlejuice to do as told, Luka grabbed the spatula from him, took the frying pan from the stove and scrapped what he had to guess was the demon’s idea of a pancake into the garbage. “Get some chicken and ginger from the fridge. And some vegetables too.”

“Huh?”

“Do it now!” The human’s voice sounded more demonic than the real thing, Beetlejuice quickly did as told as he grabbed a handful of the ingredients and placed them on the table. “Now sit down and watch.”

“Yes sir.” he answered meekly.

“No talking!” Luka quickly silenced him as he made for his kitchen utensils, he grabbed the knives from their spot by the sink then went to chop some of the vegetables the demon had gotten. “You better be paying attention, I’m showing you how to cook something… so learn by watching, got it?”

Beetlejuice would’ve said something, but after being silenced he figured it best to just salute and watch in awe as his boyfriend began doing his cooking magic. Luka diced the vegetables in perfect shapes then went to the chicken and used the sink to thoroughly clean them. Grabbing a large pot, he took the chicken and vegetables and set them to boil.

“You can talk now.” Luka told him.

“Mmm, that’s smellin mighty good babe.” Beej grinned as he sniffed the rich broth in the pot. “Wait, you shouldn’t be cooking! You gotta rest, Luker.”

“I’ve rested enough, more than enough to cook for myself and clean up after you.” he flicked the demon’s forehead to reprimand him. “Don’t worry though, there’s enough to feed you too.”

“Aww, always trying to treat me right. So what’s this you’re cooking anyway?”

“Chicken and ginger soup, it’s a chinese medicinal dish my grams made for me whenever I was sick.” Luka explained. “It was a favorite of mine, so I always have it whenever I get sick.”

“Oh yeah, your granny’s the one who taught you to cook right?” Beej asked.

“Yep, she went around the world when she was younger. Learning a buncha different dishes from Chinese to Japanese, French, Italian, Russian, German. You can imagine how it must’ve been for a kid like me to eat Scottish haggis for the first time. Though any kid would wretch if they were made to eat food from a sheep’s stomach…” he chuckled softly at the memory. “It was actually good though, all the stuff grams made was the best.”

“And she showed you how to make it too huh?”

“Yep, she was a super strict teacher. Which is why I can tell you that if she saw what you were making she’d grab you by the proverbial nutsack, cut them off with a meat cleaver, and then feed it to you as a rare dish of “meatballs”... and if you didn’t know that and still ate it, you’d still think it was good!”

“I see where you got your violent personality, I like your granny already.” The demon watched as Luka grabbed two large bowls and filled them both with food from the pot. “Oh yeah that looks great, I can’t wait to slurp it all down!”

“Hey, Beej? Mind if I ask something?” Luka took the bowls over to the table and sat down with a chair beside him for his boyfriend to share. “The netherworld… does everyone go there when they die?”

“Oh yeah, doesn’t matter how you die. You’ll still end up there sooner or later.” Beej responded.

“Do you think… my grandma’s there somewhere?” he wondered.

“Of course, for sure she’s there. Not sure where, but I’m sure she’s there.” the demon looked rather concerned as he watched Luka stare into the soup’s broth. “Hey uhhh… if you ever want to look. I know a way to get there.”

“No thanks.”

“What? But I thought…”

“I just wanted to know if she was there. If I tried to go and look for her… just because I miss her? I don’t want her worrying about me in the afterlife.” He smiled softly. “Sides, I’ve got Cas and Hal. And I’ve got you too don’t I?”

“You couldn’t get rid of me, even if you tried!”

The two laughed as they shared in their meal together, the demon literally swallowed the whole bowl of soup when he ate his food, then quickly pulled it out of his stomach when Luka glared at him. “Least your stomach was good enough not to eat the bowl.” he chuckled to the specter.

“Yeah, usually he’s kind of an asshole. Talk about a hassle.” 

“Hey!” The demon’s stomach opened up to speak, catching their attention as it gave what looked to be its own toothy grin. “Bitch!”

“Hey! I demand a second opinion!” Beej argued.

“I’ll second it, you’re a horny, thirsty bitch.” Luka added.

“Babe! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Well it is your stomach, so I technically am.” he grinned giving the monster stomach a playful wink. “Glad you liked the food though.”

“Please, as if I’d say no to your delicious food!” Beej complimented. “So, what should we do now? Get you back in bed?”

“That’s one thing, but I should also take myself a bath. I sweated so much during my fever I probably reek. And it’s not good going to bed in sweaty clothes.” Luka responded.

“Hey, a little muskiness just makes you hotter ya know?” 

“Not everyone is gonna be into every fetish like you Beetle-whoa!” Luka soon felt himself lifted in the air, as the demon held him in his arms.

“True, but I’m not gonna say no at the chance to get my soapy hands all over ya either.” Beetlejuice grinned. “I’ll wash ya up real nice, babe.”

“You’re not giving me a choice in this, are you?”

“Nope!”

The eager demon wouldn’t take no for an answer as he flew them upstairs towards the bathroom, to Luka’s surprise another Beetlejuice was already there checking the water in a filled up bathtub. “Water’s nice and hot for ya babe, come and take a dip.” The clone suggested playfully.

“I appreciate this Beej, but you don’t have to help me bathe” Luka assured him, but a snap of the demon’s fingers left them both completely naked.

“Oh no ya don’t, I’m gonna enjoy every bit of this. Now come on, get in the tub mister man.”

“Hehe, alright alright.” he gave in as he stepped into the tub, he sat down and soon watched as Beetlejuice sat down behind him. “You better not try any funny business, you got that Beetlejuice?”

“Not even a little? Alright, I’ll be on my best behavior.” Beej soaped up his hands, staring at his lover’s back smooth as a baby’s bottom before reaching out to touch him. He felt Luka tremble at the touch of his cold soapy paws, he trembled more as the demon began to run them over his back as he washed him. “Sorry about the cold touch, you know how it is with the whole being dead thing.”

“It’s fine, I like your cold touch. It’s a nice contrast to the hot water… feels really good.” Luka sighed softly, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt the demon’s caressing his back. He slowly relaxed, enjoying someone washing him when he felt the cold chill grow stronger. Beetlejuice had pressed his body against his back, slowly grinding into him as he gave his neck a teasing lick. “H-Hey! I told you, no funny business!”

“What? Can’t your sexy boyfriend wash your back with his body? Can’t he give the back of your neck kisses?” The demon murred kissing his human’s ear, his soapy hands wrapped around Luka’s body hugging him tightly with an added pair of arms. “Gotta make sure your front is good and washed too.”

“Mmm, fine… it is nice.” Luka’s voice wavered, growing rather quiet. “But if you try anything…”

“Oh come on, you really think I’d be that much of a horndog to come at you while you were sick like this? Still, you wouldn’t mind a little fondling would ya?” the demon grinned as one of his four arms reached down to grope at Luka’s crotch. “Hehe, come on Luker. I know you’re sick, but I still expected you to get a little horny from all this… Luker? Um… Luka?”

Beej’s voice was left unanswered, the human’s body began to tilt and almost fell head first into the side of the tub if not for the demon’s intervention. “Hey! L-Luka!?” Beetlejuice’s worries grew even more as he saw his lover’s pale face, his breathing turned into heavy wheezing the longer they stayed in the bath.

“Beetle… juice…?” Luka’s weakly called out for him as his consciousness began to drift away.

Feeling a new sense of fear he never had before, Beej quickly grabbed Luka and flew through the air. A trail of water behind them as he rushed back to their bedroom, he placed Luka down and simply hoped that would make him feel better. But as expected, the human still looked worse for wear. He reached out for his forehead and felt an intense heat coming from it.

“Oh crap, that fever came back! Now what do I do?” He wondered as his fear became a visible shade of purple through his hair. “Fuck! I wish I actually learned how to take care of a cold like this… I’m useless to Luker right now!”

“...ot…” Luka’s voice weakly spoke out. “Hot… so… hot…”

“I know… but I don’t know how to cool you off babe. I wish I did but… hey!” Beetlejuice finally gained an idea, one he only hoped would work. He crawled into bed and pulled Luka to his side, hugging him tightly to let him cool off against his cold body. “This should work… I hope?” Beej was surprised to find that Luka’s breathing had slowed and become more relaxed as he drifted into slumber. “I got ya babe… I’ll take care of ya… promise.”

* * *

Grumbling in his sleep, Luka slowly opened his eyes and found himself buried in a rather familiar hairy chest. It seems that Beetlejuice had brought him back into bed, but for what reason he couldn’t seem to remember. “What happened…?” his weak voice was loud enough for the demon to catch and smile down at him.

“Hey there, sleepyhead. You sure got me worried there.” Beetlejuice answered as he put a hand atop his forehead. He sighed in relief as he could feel the difference from last time. “Whew! That fever you had finally went down. And here I thought I’d need another one of me to cool you off.”

“My fever came back? I get it now… so you used your body to help lower my temperature. It’s like the reverse of what people do to escape hyperthermia. That was really smart, Beej.”

“Aww. thanks babe. I’m just glad you’re getting better.” The demon’s haired returned to its normal green hue as he said that. “I made sure to dry off the bed sheets once you started sleeping, so luckily you don’t gotta worry about that.”

“Thanks, that’s one less thing to worry about. But I’m sorry to put you through all of this for me.” he apologized, surprising Beetlejuice.

“Babe, you don’t gotta apologize to me for that! I’m not gonna let you die anytime soon. You can trust me on that.”

“Why not just have me die?” his question surprised the demon once again, though this one was much more morbid. “I mean, I’d just go to the netherworld right? Or I’d just be a ghost, that way we’d just…”

“Hey! Where’s all that negativity coming from? Sides, you’ve got plenty to live for! And there’s no way in hell I’m gonna let you die. I mean cause… um… I like that you’re alive ok?” he finally answered. “It feels nice having a breather see me all the time, I haven’t had that in ages… or anyone like me so much for that matter. So you better get used to this! Cause I’m gonna make sure you live for a damn long time!”

“Beej…” Luka couldn’t help but smile as he rubbed a finger against the hairy demon’s chest. “Thank you. By the way, that apron you wore earlier… was very cute on you.”

“Oh you like that huh? Well I did get the idea from all that anime stuff you-Mmph!?” the demon’s voice trailed as he felt his lover’s lips press against his own. He could feel the human’s tongue rubbing against his own, so he wrapped his devilish tongue around it and suckled eagerly. Sure he wasn’t expecting it, but there was no way he’d say no to some hot kissing. Their kiss lasted for a little longer before pulling away for Luka to breathe. “Oh yeah, that’s some good kissing for a sick guy. What’s got you so frisky tonight?”

“Maybe my fever’s still there, I’m unbearably warm… and I need to let it out somehow.” Luka gave a wily smirk, his face was hidden under his hair but the demon could see an eerie golden glow from his visible hazel eye. “You’re my nurse aren’t you? You should be able to take care of this for me.”

“You’ve certainly gotten friskier, wasn’t expecting this from you-ooooh!” Beetlejuice was trembling in delight as a warm tongue ran against his neck. The human peppered it with kisses, going lower to kiss and nibble on his lover’s chest making the demon coo and purr like a kitten. “Mmm babe, you are working me over so damn good!”

Luka didn’t respond, simply continued his affection as he kissed, licked, and bit on the demon’s body. He only went lower from there as he finally reached the demon’s biggest weakness, his inner thighs. The moment he felt those teeth bite along his soft flesh, Beetlejuice began to croon loudly.

“Holy fuck babe! God that feels amazing!” Beej was practically drooling in delight as his lover continued to kiss and lick at his body. Luka was growing closer, just the thought of that skillful mouth edging further to his treasure trove made his folds quiver in delight as they were already soaked. “Dammit, I can’t take it anymore! Just get in there already, eat me out you fucking stud!”

“Hehe, you get all cute when you’re eager, Beej. So needy, always wanting more love… I like that about you. I have to admit that out of most of your sweet spots, I like loving on these thighs of yours too.” Brushing hair away from his face, Luka took his position right in front of the eager pussy. “I’m getting awfully hungry now… hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m the one who said to go at it didn’t I? Don’t keep teasing me bab-yyyyy~!” The demon’s pleasured cries rang through the room when he felt his lover’s tongue run against his folds. Again and again he felt Luka dive deeper inside of him, his hands not neglecting other places however as one caressed his thighs while the other just above his head prodded and pinched his sensitive clit. Beej bit his lip as he drew deeper and deeper into absolute bliss. “Lukaaaa~! Y-You’re gonna make me cuuuuum~!”

“Hm? None of that… not yet at least.” he spoke, pulling away from the quivering folds his fingers at the demon’s clit moved lower, pushing inside the pussy as if to grab something. “Now then, where is that tendril of yours? I know it’s just as eager for attention. Come on now… oh! I think I feel it now.” Luka grinned as he pulled his fingers out, the black and white tentacle sprouting right behind them already leaking.

“Y-You really gonna do this? You’ve never…”

“That’s true, but what sort of patient would I be if I didn’t give my nurse the thanks they deserve? I’ll be sure to treat it right.” Luka’s personality was a huge change from his usual demeanor, Beej watched in awe as the human’s tongue trailed along his twitching appendage. The moment he reached the tip, he opened his mouth and slowly took the tentacle deep inside of him. His head slowly bobbed up and down, taking more of the thick shaft into his mouth, driving the demon crazy each time as he pulled away to breathe. “Hmmm, you know? I think I’d like to experiment some.”

“Experiment? So you wanna use toys or somemmm-!?” The demon moaned out as he felt Luka’s fingers rub and probe his folds. “Fuck! Come on, Luker. You’ve gotta stop doing that!”

“With the tentacle, you basically have two genitalia . I want to see if you can orgasm from both at the same time. Won’t you do that for me?”

The grin on Luka’s face was absolutely evil, Beetlejuice became all the more enamored the more he saw it and the room became a mess of moans as the human began his experiment. He growled deeply as he licked along the wet folds, his warm hand wrapped around the wet tendril next to his face and stroked it playfully. Luka was switching between roles, running his tongue along the tendril as his fingers probed and prodded the pink pussy it came from. Beej was drowning in absolute ecstasy, unable to keep control of his moaning as his lover completely destroyed him.

“L-Luker… Luka… fuck! If I wasn’t already dead I swear you’d be killing me! I can’t.... Take it anymore!!!” The pink haired demon was at his very limits, he couldn’t withstand anymore of the pleasure and soon the top of his head blew up in steam as he let out an intense squeal. The most intense orgasm washed over him, his body lost control as he grabbed Luka’s head the moment his tentacle was in his mouth and shoved him into his crotch. The dual orgasm filled the human’s mouth with twice as much ectoplasmic juices until he couldn’t give anymore. Luka pulled away, his mouth stuffed full of his lover’s load as he stared back at his exhausted face. “Holy shit! Luker, that was absolutely-mpff!” The weak demon couldn’t respond fast enough as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. The taste of his own load filling his mouth as they shared in the ectoplasmic goo that rushed down their throats. The moment it was all gone, Luka pulled away, licking the remains from his lips in a seductive manner.

“That was a fun experiment… you taste sweet from both ends, Beetlejuice.” Luka sighed softly as he fell back into his pillow. The stunned demon laid beside him completely motionless until he flailed about, squealing right into his ear. “Geez! Calm down! I’m still sick, you know?”

“Sick my ass! A double orgasm! Nobody has ever done that to me before! Or even thought about it, but you… you actually got me to do it! I fucking love the hell outta ya, Luka!” he cried latching onto his boyfriend’s side. “How often do you get sick anyway? Cause you sure get horny as fuck when you do, not to mention a dommy hunk. Imma enjoy this week until you recover!”

“Oh brother… you sure are asking a lot from your patient. Go easy on me, Nurse Beej.”

Going easy was never something in the demon’s dictionary, but Beetlejuice knew that Luka would give him exactly what he wanted anyway. And that was just another reason as to why he loved his boyfriend.


	10. Dungeons and Beetlejuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much in the title, Dungeons and Dragons but Beetlejuice is the game master. You can imagine the widlness that'll bring. lol

Chapter 10: Dungeons & Beetlejuice

Cas and Hal had just made their way over the bridge towards Luka’s house, Hal was the one driving as Cas sat in the passenger's seat with a bag of dice and two character sheets in her hands. The two had just what they needed to start their game night, and all they needed was their game master for the night.

“Think Beetlejuice will join us for this game?” Cas wondered.

“You honestly think he wouldn’t? This totally seems like his thing.” said Hal. “I can just imagine him making a character with the skimpiest outfit, he’ll probably flirt with every npc too.”

“That definitely sounds like Beej.” she chuckled

The two parked at the front of the house and made their way to the door, the door however suddenly opened before the two could even knock and revealed it was Luka who had opened it. “Hey you guys, glad you can make it.” He greeted them.

"It’s our first game night in a while, and with all that's happened since then this might be the most exciting game yet.” Hal responded.

“Where’s Beej? Is he inside?” Cas asked.

“Yep, he’s waiting for you two. Come on in.”

The girls followed Thomas inside and instantly noticed a change the moment they went through the door. A thick fog of green filled the living room, they knew not where it came from but it was obvious who made it by the sudden cackling that echoed through the room. From beneath the fog, a mysterious figure in a black hooded robe appeared.

“Ladies! Gentleman! So you’ve finally arrived!” The figure proclaimed. “Before you tonight lies an adventure so harrowing and exciting, that you will remember it for years on end!”

“Beetlejuice?” The two’s response caused the fog to disappear. The figure removed his hood to reveal it was in fact the now pouting Beetlejuice.

“Aww, how’d you know it was me?” He questioned.

“I told you silly, those paws of yours make it too damn obvious.” Luka teased.

“Oh well. Anycase, you girls ready for Dungeons and Dragons… courtesy of the Ghost with The Most?”

“Wait, what?” Cas asked looking back to Luka for an answer.

“Oh yeah, I was teaching Beej about how D&D works the past week and he liked it so much that he wanted to make his own adventure for us tonight. So I thought he could be the game master this session.” He explained. “I know it’s sudden, but he actually worked really hard on this, I think we should give him the chance you know?”

“He nagged and whined until you caved in, didn’t he?” Hal added.

“So. Fucking. Much!” He responded bluntly.

“Come on, I promise you girls won’t regret having me as tonight’s Game Master.” Beej pleaded. Practically kissing at their feet for their approval. “Let me do it tonight, come on, pretty please?”

“Well… I don’t see why not.” Hal agreed. “I’m looking forward to see whatever you come up with in that rotting head of yours.”

“Perfect! Now, without further ado. I’ll take those character sheets you got there.” The demon quickly stretched out his arms and grabbed the sheets in Cas’ hands. He looked them over as he snapped his fingers and another sheet popped into his hands. “Hmmm. Ahh I see, you guys got some interesting characters.”

“You really read our sheets that fast?” Cas asked.

“Nah, I didn’t read at all. But who needs to read when I’ve got something better!” The demon’s magic formed around the character sheets as they flew through the air and above the heads of their creators. “Get ready for your magical girl transformation, boys and girls!”

The three watched as the character sheets shined brightly and enveloped them in their light, and just as the demon said, the two girls would undergo their own separate transformations. Two spell circles of emitting a white and black light shined around her body, the lights merging into a crimson red that enveloped her entirely. Cas began to twirl as the light burst from parts of her body, her outfit had changed to a black red lined laced corset with four buckles hanging loose over a mesh sleeveless top over a white low cut long-sleeved blouse. Large black bracers with fingerless gloves, a red pleated skirt with a belt, black thigh high steel toed boots and a black choker around her neck. A belt holding a long rapier with a jewel sitting atop the hilt adorned her waist sitting under what appeared to be a long red cat’s tail, and as the light disappeared from her head, it revealed that her hair had turned into a crimson red and her once human ears had been replaced with feline ones.

Hal’s body was enveloped in a green light as she was trapped in the eye of a tornado. Staring into the sky, she raised her arms as a longbow was summoned into her hands. Hal pulled the bowstring to its very limit and released it, the force was enough to blow away the tornado around her and the light from her body. The light revealed that her hair had grown down to her back in a braided platinum blonde ponytail. She wore a simple white shirt with gold adornments and black pants as light armor with a quiver of arrows sitting on her back.

“Wait… what the hell!?” Hal looked over her body, a hand touching her face as she rubbed her ear to find that it had grown longer and pointy like an elf. “Is this… am I actually, Raskrea right now?”

“Lookin good, elf girl.” Beej answered. “Simple archer look, but definitely fits you Hal.”

Hal was about to respond when she heard a loud squeal come from Cas, her girlfriend was absolutely amazed at her new look having become her “Felyne” race character as she nuzzled her cheek against her new tail. “I absolutely love this! You got the outfit and weapons just right! This is amazing, Beej!” Cas squealed in delight once more.

“So I guess like this, we’re gonna have a fully interactive D&D adventure?” Hal asked.

“That’s right! It’s a simple thing yours truly, any abilities and moves from your character sheets will automatically come out like you’d imagine it in this game too.” Beetlejuice explained. “Can’t wait to see what kinda character Luker’s playing.”

“Oh god, you really didn’t see what his character looks like until now?” She questioned

“Nah, I figured I’d let it be a surprise. Watching all that anime stuff with him, I just figured he was like a handsome knight in shining armor, or maybe one of those samurai guys? That sounds like something he’d be.”

“Luka? You ok?” Cas called out.

The three looked back to the spot Luka was standing as the smoke around him began to disappear, Beetlejuice’s eyes shot out of their sockets as he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend’s new form; the once human had now become a dark skinned, pig like creature much taller than the three. A short but thick beard that connected to his sideburns, an orange bandanna wrapped around his forehead underneath a thick mane of hair with a small pair of horns hidden underneath. A pink pig nose twitched at the smell of everything around it. The harness around his chest connected a long fur cape which draped over a large battle axe with a bone handle on his back. A pair of leather bracers were tied to his arms, at his waist was a belt holding a loincloth in place, another staple above held a furry holster that held two hunting knives inside. On his shoulder laid a tribal looking messenger bag made of an animal pelt, and on his feet were a pair of furry open toed shoes.

“H-Holy shit… that’s actually…”

“Fucking hot! Holy hell, talk about a hunk of a pig!” Beej squealed flying over for a closer look at his boyfriend’s new look, squeezing at his arms and feeling the much larger muscles. “Oh babe, you know I love you like crazy. But damn if this pig guy of yours doesn’t get me all tingly… what’s his name again?”

“Oh, it’s Belialdorz. Man… I can’t believe you did this. This is really cool Be-EEP!?” The big pig jumped and turned behind him to see the grinning demon with his hands in front of him. “Hey! Watch where you’re grabbing!”

“Come on, you’re practically begging to get these pork buns fondled. God, every bit of you is just made for fondling!” Beetlejuice eagerly flew around to nuzzle his fuzzy face against that chubby pig belly. “Oh man, who would've thought such a big pig could be so fucking hot!”

“I mean… you’re really not wrong..” Luka chuckled. “Okay, so you turned us into our characters. Now what, Beej?”

“Huh? Oh right! Gotta start the game now!” With a snap of his fingers, the demon disappeared but his voice began to echo as green smoke filled the entire room. “Seeing your sexy look gives me a few more ideas for your adventure. And so, the three of you will start here!”

As the smoke that covered the room began to clear, the three found themselves in a strange forest they had never seen before. The rest of the house had completely disappeared, replaced by large thickets of trees with the sound of nature all around them.

“Guess we’re really starting this.” said Hal.

“Do we just play our characters then?” Cas wondered as she saw Luka take the lead.

“Might as well. Rask, Albe. Time to start adventuring!”

_And so, our three adventurers began to uhh… adventure through the large and mysterious forest. Their journey has led them here in search of something new and exciting. They had heard that the Netherlands had plenty of mysterious wonders for adventurers to find, and so they decided to make their way there._

_Netherlands huh? I guess he’s basing this place off the Netherworld._ Belialdorz thought as he continued to move forward. Now that he was his character, Luka decided to act more like him as he looked off towards the distance. “I think there’s a clearing further off that way, we might be able to find a watering hole to drink from.”

“Are you sure about that, Bel? I know you lived in the forests all your life but that doesn’t mean your sense of direction is all that great.” Raskrea teased.

“It’s helped a good few times, so I think it’ll work here.” He responded.

“You mean like that time at the tavern? And how “friendly” you got with all the dwarves there?” Cas asked, now playing the role of Albe. “I don’t think I can ever understand you and your stamina. Or how you can make that much of a mess in one night...”

“Aww, they were all sweet guys. And after cleaning up, they gave me the map that led us to that treasure. So I think my sense of direction is pretty good.” The big boar grinned as they continued onwards.

_As very interesting a story that is... Which I would very much like to hear about later. The three would soon be stopped by the sound of a piercing scream._

“Whoa, did you hear that?” Albe was the first to respond as her and Rask’s heightened hearing caught the sound in their ears. “It’s not too far from us.”

“I’ll go and get a better look!” Getting into her character, Raskrea jumped high into the air and she landed onto a tree branch. “Whoa! We can really move like we imagined they could.”

“Wait for me! I wanna come too!” Albe followed her, jumping from tree to tree with her newfound catlike reflexes as they followed the scream.

“Jeez, I know I can do that too. But I think I’ll just run like a normal person.”

_And so the three sprinted onwards, rushing through and over the trees as they made their way towards that forest clearing. Rask and Albe jumped like ninjas through the trees while the big sexy boar rushed after them. It didn’t take long for them to reach the clearing and find where that scream was coming from._

_There at the clearing they saw a large elegant carriage being attacked, the guards that protected it had already been killed by a band of goblin thieves. But the person they were protecting was still inside._

“Somebody! Oh someone, please help!” The voice who screamed called out, the voice was obviously Beetlejuice.

“Looks like they need help, what do we do?” Bel whispered as they hid behind a group of bushes.

“Well, we go and save them of course.” Albe responded, though she felt rather unsure. “How do we start this though? Do we just roll for initiative or…”

_No reason to do that when you’re living the adventure, just do what your characters would do!_ Beetlejuice announced. _You got your characters' moves and powers, just imagine what you’d do and do it._

“So basically, we just fight like in an Action RPG? That’s kinda leaving a lot to the imagination.” Hal answered. “So if we can imagine it then maybe…”

“Hal… um… Raskrea? I think Bel’s got it.”

Focusing on the carriage in front of them, the goblins were oblivious as a spinning object flew at high speed and beheaded two of the green creatures. Their laughter was silenced as a sudden battle cry came from above, the axe returned into Bel’s hands as he dove down and bisected another goblin. With a surprising grace to see from such a large body, he twirled the weapon around his body using the bone staff to bludgeon and stab the little monsters.

Bel grinned as he swung his axe between a goblin’s legs, and pulled back to force it into a split. “Hey, you’re not using this leg are you?” The boar quickly raised his weapon and lopped the goblin’s leg right off. It’s cries of pain were quickly silenced as Bel grabbed it’s head to throw it into the other monsters. What was left of the goblins stood frightened at the fearsome and blood drenched warrior, their blood thinning as he unleashed a beastial roar that caused them to run away. “Whoo! That was awesome! Rask! Albe, we’re all clear!” He waved for the two girls to come over, but they were too preoccupied by being dumbfounded from the massacre Luka had wrought.

“Is… this a good thing for Luka to be doing?” Cas wondered out of character. “I know this isn’t real, but he did that with no remorse in the slightest.”

“Would you rather he did that to a real person?” Hal responded. “If anything this might be the best way for him to let out any repressed anger… which kinda fits for his character’s job.”

“What are you guys talking about? Come on down already!” The big boar waited for the two to stand at his side before he reached out and opened the door to the carriage. “Hello? Are you alright in there?”

“It’s okay, the goblins are all gone now.” Cas assured.

“Oh thank goodness, I’m saved!” The figure inside of the carriage jumped out in excitement, they had known it was Beetlejuice but they weren’t expecting to see what he was wearing. His outfit had a pretty elegance of pink silk hanging from his arms and gold tassels wrapped around thick hairy legs. Wearing nothing but that and a pink thong, the three could only describe him as a demonic belly dancer. “Oh thank you, thank you so much! I saw you fight those ghastly things and I must say you are amazing!” Beej grinned as he eagerly hugged and grinded against Bel’s body, not even minding the goblin blood on him. “You’re my hero! My big, sexy… and very “Big” hero at that.”

“Okay! Pausing here!” Luka exclaimed out of character. “What in the hell do you think you’re wearing!?”

“Oh, this? Well I am playing a princess, so I had to look the part.” The demon grinned and he posed rather sexually. “Watcha think, babe? Am I your favorite Wayfoo yet?”

“I’m pretty sure you mean “Waifu”, Beetlejuice.” Cas added to the sound of Luka’s groans.

“Why. The Fuck. Are you like this!?” He growled. “That outfit is just too much, even if you are the game master!”

“I thought you’d like it, seeing as it came from an image you had on your computer. You know the one with the fat cat guy-”

“Shut it!” Luka quickly cut the demon off and sighed. “Whatever… let’s just continue ok?”

Hearing the girls giggling, the demon went back to his position of hugging at Bel’s side as Hal was the first to speak up. “I’m glad we could save you. Whoever might you be?”

“Oh right, I should introduce myself.” Beej stepped back to give a small curtsey to the group. “My name is Bettyjuice, princess of the Netherworld Kingdom. I was off on a harrowing quest when those little goblins came and attacked my carriage. And who might you three be?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Bettyjuice.” Cas greeted. “My name is Albedo, Albedo Voldigoad. I’m a red mage.”  
  
“Raskrea Indu, I’m the archer.” Hal bluntly responded.

“I see, I see, and what about your name handsome?” Betty asked the boar.

“I’m Belialdorz Bloodfang, pig orc warrior of the Marauder Tribe.” Bel answered gleefully. “I’m glad we could save you before it was too late. I’m sorry about your men though.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet to worry about others, big guy.” Betty cooed, stroking a finger on the boar’s chest. “The fact you came all this way to save little ol’ me from danger is just amazing, and you did it without even breaking a sweat! You were a monster in every sense of the word.”

“Buhehehe! Aww thanks, just doing my part to help is all.” Bel responded. “So tell us, what were you doing out here?”

“As I said, I was here on a quest. A band of goblin thieves came to our kingdom and stole our treasured crown and scepter. My father has been sick and bedridden for days, so I decided that I would go out and bring back our treasures myself. In hopes that it would help in speedening his recovery.”

“Were the goblins that attacked also part of the thieves that took it?” Raskrea asked.

“Nope, one of the guards that saw them back home mentioned a leader. Unlike the others, this one was at least six feet tall and was an expert in the sword he used.”

“A goblin that tall? And leading the others to steal?” Albedo pondered on the information a moment longer. “If I had to guess, the leader must be a hobgoblin warrior.”

“He must be a pretty tough one too, and you were going after him by yourself?” The elf asked.

“I thought my guards would be able to handle them… what am I to do now?” Betty sighed, leaning against the large boar in front of them. “Oh how am I to do this now? I’m just a simple white mage, without others to support me, I’ll never get back our kingdom’s treasures.”

“Aww don’t feel bad, princess. Why don’t we help you?” Bel suggested. “We already did this much, so I think it’ll be fun. I never fought a hobgoblin either, I wanna see how tough he is.”

“Really? You’d all help little ol’ me? Thank you!” 

“Honestly, Bel. You’ve gotta discuss this with the rest of us before agreeing to stuff. You always do this.” Raskrea responded.

“True, but it’s not like we were gonna say no in the first place.” Albedo smiled. “We’re more than happy to help you, Bettyjuice.”

“So I get two sexy ladies and a handsome hunk of a pig in my party? Oooh lucky me!” Beej squealed. “Alright! Then let’s get going! I’ve got a map that should lead us right to where those goblin thieves are hiding!”

“Alright but first off. Bel, will you please wash up already?” Rask told and pointed to the lake a few feet away from them. “You really gotta learn to watch out for stuff like this, you get covered in more blood than anything else.”

“Oh! Well okay then!”

“Now, while he’s doing that. I think we should talk about what to expect when we face the-Bel! Again!?” Cas covered her eyes as the three saw the large boar strip down in front of them. Bettyjuice was practically drooling as they saw the pair of pork buns in front of them. “You can at least do that behind a tree instead of flashing everyone!”

“Sorry, I keep forgetting. Is it really such a big deal?” Bel’s question was responded with an audible groan.

“Not everyone wants to see a naked pig every day.”

“Please tell me he’s always like this.” Bettyjuice asked the Elf next to them.

“Yep, he is the epitome of the classic Himbo.” Rask answered.

_Big, sexy, and big in all the right places. It was as if the princess had been rescued by her dream man. And she was going to enjoy every bit of him that night with the rest of the party asleep in the carriage._

“Night? But it’s still daylight in the…!?” As soon as Albedo pointed it out, the sky began to tilt and day quickly switched to night. “Oh! Well… okay then…”

“Shoo! Shoo!” The demon ushered them to the carriage as they eagerly looked back to the naked boar standing in the lake under the moonlight. Having Bel all to themself, Bettyjuice eagerly moved close enough to dip their toes in the water. “Need any help washing your back, big guy?”

“Oh! Thanks princes, but I really don’t have any blood back there… wait, do I?” Bel wondered not having checked his back.

“Oh yeah, you’ve got a nice big splat right there.” Bettyjuice had caught him by surprise as they clung onto his back. “Woof! Gotta say, Bel. You are a...delicious looking specimen up close. Just look at these back muscles of yours, you can just feel the muscles as you flex them!”

“Hehehe, hey! Cut it out princess, that tickles.” The big boar chuckled as he felt the cold hands trailing along his back.

“Can you blame a girl? A big hunk of meat like yourself, it’s hard not to sneak a peek.” The princess snuck under Bel’s arm, a squeal of excitement escaped their voice as they looked between the warrior’s crotch. “Oh my! Maybe I should be calling you hog instead of pig!”

“Am I that big to you, princess??” Bel asked as though their advances were nothing.

“Oh very big, though I’d have to feel it to really check.”

“Well you’re already here. If you really wanna feel…”

“Oh baby! Don’t mind if I do!”

“Pause!” Luka shouted out of character. “Okay, anybody who wants to skip to the next day and continue the adventure say I”

“I!” The girls called from the carriage.

“What!? Babe, that’s not fair!” Beej pouted.

“Hey I told you before we started, votes can overrule the game master. So no naughty scenes in this game.” Luka told.

“Aww, but that’s so boring! What’s the point of a fantasy if you can’t get some freaky sex going on?” He complained.

“To be fair, we did do plenty of those other times.” Cas admitted. “Luka’s actually a really good writer for that kinda stuff. Though to be fair, most of them were of Bel.”

“Yeah, like how he banged a whole tavern full of Dwarves to get information for the next location we needed to go to. Only one Dwarf actually had the info.” Hal added. “Or the time you did it by being a stripper for a night.”

“Without me!?”

“This was back in college. Beej.”

“Babe! No fair! What’s so different from all those times, huh?” Beej continued his whine as the large boar looked down at him rather annoyed.

“Simple, Beetlejuice. THOSE! Were all written with pen and paper.” Luka explained. “And THIS!Is literally a live action role play! And while it is awesome, I don’t wanna start fucking in front of my friends! I’m not into voyeurism!”

“And who do you know they’re not into it?” Beej countered.

“We’re really not!” The girls added.

“No fair! Come on I was really hoping for that!!” The demon pouted as he fell and slowly sunk deeper into the lake.

“Don’t be like that. Beej. Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you after the game is done and we’re alone. Does that sound good?” Luka asked the now drowning princess.

“You promise?” He responded underwater.

“I promise, now can we continue?”

_Fiiiiine… and so! After a long and heated love making between the princess and their pig lover…. Which I won’t get to show! The four continued on their journey, following the map that Princess Bettyjuice had in order to find the thieves' lair._

“Princess, if you like. I can play some music for you.” Bel suggested as they sat atop the carriage, surprising the princess as he pulled out what looked to be a violin.

“Why Bel, I didn’t know you could play the violin.” Betty responded.

“Well, this is actually a viole. It’s like a bigger violin with more strings, but it’s pretty much the same.”

The demon wasn’t expecting such a big and tough looking boar like Bel to play such a delicate instrument. But the moment he touched his bow to the strings of the viole, a beautifully serene tune began to ring in the party’s ears. Bettyjuice felt their face turn pink as they were touched by the boar’s song. Bel was so focused on his playing that he didn’t notice the leaves that fell on top of him until the song was finished.

(One Flower, One Sword from Tian Guan Ci Fu/Heaven’s Official Blessing)

“That was beautiful, Bel. It’s nice to hear you play again.” Said Albedo driving the carriage with Rask at her side.

“Holy smokes, babe. I know I said you could do whatever you imagined your character could do, but that was way more than I expected.” Beej added out of character.

“Well… it kinda helps that I have a good few years of experience.” Luka admitted.

“Experience huh?”

“Yep, Luka took violin lessons back when he was a kid.” Hal explained. “It was another thing his mom made him do to “1-up” all the other moms kids.”

“It was the only thing I didn’t mind though, I actually really liked playing violin. Especially when grandma likes hearing me play.” He smiled, remembering the moments he played a song for his grandmother. “She helped me get better too, going all over the world she’s heard plenty of different songs with violins. Even songs that didn’t use them, she showed me how to play.”

“Awww, that’s sweet Luker.” Beej enjoyed how cute his boyfriend could be, though he remembered the song and instantly remembered where he last heard it. “Wait a minute! Wasn’t that song from that Chinese drama you’ve been watching?”

“You got a problem with the dramas I watch? Sides, they’ve got really nice songs…” Before he could argue more, Bel returned to his character as he smelled something strange in the air. “Something’s close… I smell it. Fresh blood and… a stew?”

“Where’s it coming from?” Rask answered.

“Stop here!” Bel ordered, jumping off the carriage and through a thicket of trees. The three following behind him as he went deeper through the forest until he found the source of the smell. “Beej… you gonna explain what we’re looking at or what?”

_Oh right! Well it’s the goblin camp of course._

“Describe it better!” The boar told.

_Alright, sheesh! Bel’s nose managed to find exactly what they were looking for, as they found a large cave. And outside were at least uh… thirty dozen worth of goblins cooking a wild boar on a fire._

“Are these goblins the thieves that stole from your castle, Princess?” Rask whispered.

“I don’t see the Hobgoblin, he might be in the cave though.” Bettyjuice replied. “That’s gotta be where the crown and scepter are too.”

“All the more reason to strike then”

“Can I fight them now? I’m ready to go!” Bel asked, bouncing eagerly for a battle.

“Keep your fight boner in your pants, will ya?” Rask grumbled.

“At least let us join this time.” Albedo added. “We’ll start first this time. Ready, Rask?”

“You read my mind.”

The Goblins were unaware of what was about to transpire, one would let out a long yawn before letting out a loud gagging sound. It alerted the others to see the goblin’s mouth was pierced by an arrow behind its back, the rest ran to grab their weapons but were soon struck down by a powerful lightning attack that stopped the moment a large object came crashing down from the sky. The object was Belialdorz, his axe in hand with an eager… and rather demented looking grin as he readied to fight.

“ **PIG ASSAULT!!!** ” The wild boar charged at the remaining goblins and swung wildly, cutting down several in his path. Those that could grab whatever weapons they could readied their bows and fired arrows at him, but Bel quickly spun his axe around him deflecting the arrows before raising it over his head to bisect a goblin in half. “Hahaha! Come on, let’s go!”

The big boar threw his axe, striking several other goblins in its path as he charged in the opposite direction. Pulling out an odd bone dagger with a glowing purple blade, he dashed towards the nearest goblin and cut part of its head clean off. He grabbed what remained and threw it at another before stabbing through both their bodies. The whole time he fought, Bettyjuice couldn’t help but sigh and fawn over the warrior pig’s brutality.

“What a man. You gotta love a guy who can be such a beast.” They licked their lips as they continued to watch the carnage before them.

“Trust me, this is just him. You haven’t seen him as a beast yet.” Said Rask as she readied her bow with three arrows. “Albe! Send them flying for me!”

“You got it!” Raising her sword now connected to her magic jewel to resemble a staff, Albedo focused the magic from her hand and the jewel as both emitted a white energy. “Blow them away! Veraero!”

Unaware of what was happening, a group of goblins standing beside another were soon flung to the air by a magic burst of wind. The moment they were in the sky, they were quickly impaled by a rain of arrows courtesy of Raskrea. Any others that weren’t shot were quickly cut down by Bel with his axe. The moment he landed to the ground he stumbled from being pelted by a barrage of goblin arrows.

“Hang on, babe! I’ve gotcha!” Seeing more heading his way, Bettyjuce quickly pulled out their magic wand and with a pink swirl of color he unleashed a giant wall in front of the boar to protect him from another onslaught of arrows. The magic he made at the same time began to envelop the boar and heal the wounds on his back. “Go all out, Bel baby! I’ll keep you safe!”

“Thanks Princess!”

Having recovered fully, the boar watched from the wall to see more arrows strike down the archers that pelted him before. The rest would run deep into the cave, but the moment they were hidden in the shadows the boar could hear the sound of a blade and death cries that echoed outwards. A murderous aura protruded from the cave, sending a chill through Bel’s body. But instead of feeling fear, the warrior grinned with budding excitement. The figure unleashing the aura stepped forward to reveal the tall hobgoblin, it’s face hidden under a straw hat as it wore a tattered kimono with one sleeve draped over its waist where a long katana resided to show off its muscular arm and chest.

“Whoa, a Hobgoblin Yojimbo! That's a pretty unique boss to use as the leader.” Luka admitted out of character.

_That’s right! The Yo… whatever you called it was plenty pissed too enough to kill off his remaining lackeys. The hob readied his next attack, his hand residing on the handle of his sword ready to draw it at any second. It’s other hand holding the sheath showing off those intense muscles, you can see those rippling abs of his stretch and contract as he readied to…_

“Is there a reason you’re being so descriptive about his muscles?” Rask questioned.

“What? Not my fault I made him such a sexy guy.” Betty feigned innocent when they saw ready to strike. “Oh! Watch out, Bel!”

The warning caught Bel’s ear fast enough to raise his guard, the boar managing to block a powerful slash that threw him back several feet into a tree. The Hob quickly sheathed his sword ready to unleash another strike.

“You alright, babe?” The demon called to Bel.

“I’m better than alright!” Bel grinned as he cracked his neck in anticipation. “Don’t worry about me! I’m even more excited to fight this guy now!”

Having said that, Belialdorz charged and lunged at the Hob with an axe in hand. The moment he was in proximity, the goblin swung and clashed with a powerful enough strike to unleash a shockwave through the forest. Bel kept up the onslaught, clashing blow for blow with the same amount of speed as the Hobgoblin. Even with such a long reach the monster managed to perform feints and swing from different angles, but Bel managed to block each strike by using both ends of the axe more like a staff. The moment he deflected another attack, he leaned down enough to dodge four arrows shooting just an inch away from his ear towards the Yojimbo who quickly cut them down with enough speed to blow him back with a shockwave.

“Geez, Rask! You could at least let me know when you’re gonna fire off like that.” Bel called behind him where the Elf was standing.

“And let you out of your zone? I figured you’d just dodge anyway.” She teased, stepping closer to stand beside Bel. “Come on, focus. We still got him to worry about.”

The Hobgoblin stood before them, motionless until it took one step to the right to dodge a charging thrust from Albedo’s rapier. It countered with a quick draw of his sword, but the agile felyne jumped into the air to avoid the attack, she made a counter attack of her own as she unleashed a magic shockwave to push the goblin back as she backflipped to the others’ side.

“That didn’t work, looks like he’s got some good reflexes.” Albedo told. “No wonder the other goblins followed him.”

“Hey, where’s the princess?” Bel wondered.

“We told Betty to sneak inside while we fought against this guy.”

“They’ll get the treasure and we get to take out a boss monster. Win/Win.” Rask added.

“Alright, then what’re we waiting for? Let’s-!?” Bel was ready to shoot out a battle cry when a sudden scream echoed for all of them to hear. “Go?”

“That came from the cave!” Albedo pointed out.

“Princess! Are you ok?”

The ground suddenly began to quake under them another cry came from the cave as the word, “Sandworm!” could be heard. In that very instant, the cave rose up from the ground breaking apart as a monstrous roar revealed a large black and white serpent.

“What. Is. That!?” Rask exclaimed.

“A sandworm? I’ve never heard of that monster before.” Albe responded. “I guess Beej is being more creative than I thought.”

“Creative… yeah…” Bel looked up towards the towering monster growling down at them and noticed something shining between its teeth. His eyes widened when he realized it was Bettyjuice hanging from its teeth with crown and scepter in hand. “Princess! That thing’s got Bettyjuice!”

The boar rushed in and jumped into the air to reach the worm’s head, he was so focused however that he barely reacted to the Hobgoblin Yojimbo jumping after him. He gasped for air as the samurai thrust its sheathed katana into his body, throwing him higher into the air. The sandworm as it was called swung its head around and slammed Bel with enough force to make a crater in the ground.

“Luker!” Beej shouted as he saw his boyfriend become buried in rubble.

“Oh great, so it’s working with the goblin?” Albe groaned. “It’s still got Betty. Rask, can you distract the worm while I go and heal Bel?”

“Really no point in doing that… you know Bel would start going all out after that.” Raskrea answered with a raise of her bow.

Beetlejuice looked absolutely terrified, simply hoping that his boyfriend was alive after that attack. For a moment nothing happened, but then a large explosion of energy came from inside the crater; a beastial roar was unleashed that echoed through the entire forest. The demon princess had to double take to find that the roar was from none other than Belialdorz, his body now adorned with glowing red markings, his horns now grown much larger and piercing red eyes.

“ **PIG ASSAULT!!!!** ” The boar’s voice boomed as he lunged at the Hobgoblin, grabbing its entire head with his hand and slammed it into the ground. Smashing it several times back into the ground before using all his strength to throw it right into the sandworm’s face. The blow managed to dislodge Bettyjuice from its teeth as they began to fall, but Bel quickly jumped into the air and catched them just in the nick of time. “You okay, Princess?”

“Lu-Bel! You’re alright!” He cried and hugged the big boar as tight as he could.

“Buhehe! Of course, you can’t get rid of me that easily Princess. I’m a tough tootin piggy after all.” Bel grinned as he landed at a nearby tree branch and sat the demon down. “We’ll talk later, just leave this to us ok?”

“Bel! We could use your help!” Rask called as she fired another volley of arrows, but none of it really affected the sandworm’s hide.

“Focus on the goblin, we’re gonna take them both out at once!”

“Rask, fire on my mark.” Albedo focused her magic into her sword, she motioned the rapier over her head summoning two groups of magic swords pointed directly for the Hobgoblin. “Fleche… Contre Sixte!”

The Felyne thrust her sword, firing off the dozen of magic blades at the boss before them. The samurai swung his sword to deflect the blades, his swings were fast but the goblin couldn’t catch the increasing speed of the swords as the first half of swords managed to dislodge the katana from its hands. This allowed the next batch of swords to impale its arms and chest, at the same time, three arrows from Raskrea managed to deal their blows as well, two at its feet and one in its eye.

With the goblin distracted, Bel made his chance and threw his axe into the sandworm’s face. The attack managed to cause the worm to roar out in pain, just enough time for the berserking warrior to grab the Hobgoblin, jump into the air and throw the boss straight down the sandworm’s throat. The beast was taken back as it swallowed the sudden meal, long enough for Bel to grab it with his powered up strength and slam its head straight into the ground.

“Bel! Get out the way!” Albedo called out, focusing her magic for a powerful spell. “Now! Verflare!”

The moment Bel dodged out the way, the red mage fired an intense heat blast straight into the monster’s face. The blast caused the worm to writhe in pain, it wasn’t sure what these creatures were but it knew they were terrifying. Not wanting to fight against them any longer, the sandworm turns back to the hole it came from and quickly flees.

“Alright! We totally did it!” Bel cheered, his body reverting to normal as he called back his axe to his hand. “Holy crap, how awesome was that! Did you see how I slammed that worm into the ground?”

“Yes Bel, you were very awesome Mr. Too angry to die.” Rask teased.

“Babe! Holy shit, that was amazing!” Beetlejuice flew right into the pig’s arms, holding him tight as he kissed his cheeks all over. “Man if you three actually had those powers, who knows what sorta destruction we could do in the world!”

“Um, are we still in character or…” Cas wondered.

“Oh, screw that! I don’t have anything else after that fiasco, so let’s just end it here.” Beej answered, and with a snap of his fingers the forest had reverted back into the house’s living room with everyone returning into their human forms. “So, who’s up for pizza? Luker here made some handmade ones and they’re delish!”

“That’s good but… aren’t you gonna change out of that?” Hal pointed to the demon still in his princess belly dancer outfit.

“Nah… I like it. It’s comfy.”

* * *

After enjoying a nice homemade pizza together, Cas and Hal said their goodbyes and made their way to their car to drive home. Beetlejuice, having returned to his normal outfit, flew back to the livingroom to see his boyfriend writing something on a sheet of paper.

“Hey, babe. The girls are gone, so why don’t you come upstairs and we can…”

“Stop.” Luka quickly silenced him as he stood to face the demon. “Alright spill it, that sandworm wasn’t planned was it? And you were super worried when I got smacked to the ground.”

“Um, I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He responded, nervously feigning ignorance.

“Beetlejuice.” Luka called sternly.

“Babe.” He replied.

“Beetlejuice!” He said again as the demon began to sweat.

“Beeee….”

“Alright alright, Jeez!” Beej finally gave in and scratched the back of his head. “I-I guess it must’ve came out of the Netherworld hearing all the action we were doing.”

“So you’re telling me that we actually fought a real life worm monster using your powers as a way to use our characters powers?” Luka questioned.

“.... Yes?” He chuckled nervously looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Are you… mad?”

“Well, we’re definitely never gonna tell the girls that’s for sure.” Luka told. “But in the end… we kicked its ass!”

“Hell yeah! You guys were amazing, you especially babe.” Beej agreed. “I thought your Bel was a hunk before, but that berserk mode of yours was such a turn on!”

“Of course you think so… also, here.” He chuckled as he handed the demon the paper he was writing on.

“Um, what’s this?”

“I know you were still upset that you couldn’t have any naughty fun with Bel, so I’ve been writing a little short scene of their night in the lake.” 

“Oh… Oh! Ohohoho!” The demon grinned with a tinge of pink in his hair, perversely licking his lips as he read all the way to the end of the page. “Oh baby! The girls weren’t kidding, ever thought about being an erotic author babe?”

“Who says I’m not?” Luka teased. “And you know… if you wanted to. I wouldn’t mind reenacting that scene upstairs in a little roleplay.”

Hearing that suggestion brought Beetlejuice’s horny levels at full power, he jumped into his lover’s arms with a large poof that returned him into his princess outfit and Luka back into Belialdorz’s body.

“Come on, Bel! Let’s go full on hentai with this! Ahegao the fuck outta me!” He cheered excitedly.

“Okay. For saying that… I’mma absolutely destroy you.”

Just saying that made the princess squeal in delight, he knew that neither of them were gonna get any sleep tonight… and neither were any of their neighbors.


	11. The Reunion of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka isn't looking forward to going to his high school reunion. But hopefully, Beetlejuice can help in bringing him a good time

Chapter 11: The Reunion of a Lifetime

Several dozen men were laying on their backs, their bodies bare with nothing but their underwear covering them from the beaming sun. None of them knew why they were there or why their hands were stuck bound together, but their confusion was left at the sound of a sudden scream.

"S-Something fell on my face!" One of the men yelled. "What is it? What is it?"

One of the men beside him could see the strange white goop on his cheek and noticed the several birds flying over them. "Oh god… it's poop!"

"It's bird poop!"

Hearing all of the men screaming in terror as more birds flew their way was the most hilarious thing for Beetlejuice to see.

"Oh man! I feel like I should take notes from this!" Beetlejuice couldn't hold his laughter nor did he want to. "This is great, Luka! How is this just a commercial for roofing tiles?"

"What can I say? Japanese commercials are absolutely ridiculous and totally fun to watch." Luka smiled as he scrolled through the webpage on his computer. "So, what next? Wanna see another video?"

“Oh! Let’s see another one of those Tommy Lee Jones commercials, those are always fun!”

“Hey, you two!” A sudden familiar voice called out behind the bedroom door, it was Hal of course. “We’re about to come in, you better be decent.”

“I am, but I can’t say the same about Beetlejuice.” Luka responded.

“He’s right you know?” 

“And here I thought we’d witness something interesting.” Hal entered the room, revealing Cas in tow. “So, what’s up you two?”

“Meh, it’s a pretty chill day off. My boss was nice enough to let me have today and the rest of the weekend.” Luka answered. “I don’t really have any plans, so I’m just gonna relax, enjoy some funny videos, and play some video games.”

“So you’re just gonna slouch around like some bed bugs huh?” She questioned.

“I wish…” Beej sighed as he took a bed bug in question into his mouth. “I ended up eating the last of them recently. But I’m sure I’ll find a bit more somewhere.”

“Well if you guys want something more exciting, we’ve got the perfect thing for you this weekend.” Cas added and showed the two an assortment of mail. “You guys had a bunch of mail sitting at the front door, you know that?”

“Oh yeah, it’s usually junk mail. So I just let Beej handle the mailman.” Luka admitted.

“You are torturing that poor man…. And you really should check your mail more often. If you did you would’ve noticed this invitation.”

“Invitation?” He questioned as he caught the letter flown at his face. His eyes widened as he noticed the name of the sender. “Wait a minute… isn’t this our old high school in Bridgeport?”

“That’s right, Madison High!” Cas exclaimed. “Isn’t it great? They’re actually having a class reunion for our year of 2012 graduates!”

“Nothing like going back to school for a nice reunion dance and meeting old friends.” Hal added.

Beetlejuice gave an excited gasp at that explanation. “A dance!? A party!? Oh hell to the yes! Let’s get going then ladies!”

“Easy, Beej. It’s actually tomorrow night, so we have plenty of time to get dressed up for it. What do you think, Luka? I’ve actually thought of a great suit for… Luka?” Cas was so excited that she didn’t notice when Luka had departed from the room. “Hal! Why didn’t you say something?”

“He would’ve still left even if I said something.”

_ A high school reunion… _ The thought of it made Luka’s stomach churn, he honestly wished to forget his experiences in that school. He had in fact saw that letter a month ago, but had decided to ignore it.  _ Seems I can never just be left alone about this. _

“Luka!”

“Case in point…” He groaned as the girls and demon found him in the kitchen. “Look, I heard what you said. But that doesn’t mean that I’m going.”

“Babe, why not? It’s a party in the end, and you know how much I love a good party!” Beej tried to encourage him with a noisemaker and confetti. “It is for your school after all, right? And you know what they say. When in Rome?”

“Have battles to the death with lions then have massive sex orgies where you drink and don’t give a fuck about who you fuck?” He added bluntly.

“Oh hell yeah! I knew those Romans were cool! Let’s do that!”

“No…” Luka groaned. “To both that and the reunion, I’m not going.”

“Luka, come on! This would be a great experience for you, think about all some of the achievements you’ve made since high school.” Cas reminded him. “I mean, what about what we’ve done? Like how we won the fashion competition, that was all thanks to you.”

“You mean where I strutted along a catwalk wearing a dress? Embarrassed out of my mind, and now reminding me how that was broadcasted on TV too?” He shot back with a groan. “Thanks for that, now I can drown in more embarrassment…”

“But babe…”

“No.”

“Luka.”

“I said no!” The constant pestering on the matter was getting on Luka’s nerves.

“Oh come on, Luka! Are you really gonna let one little trauma from school let you give up on having fun?”

Luka slammed his fists on the table, catching everyone’s attention. “One little trauma? Are you kidding me? What even gives you the right to say that! Cause if I remember right, you weren’t the one trapped for several hours! So don’t even fucking say that in front of me!”

The sudden outburst wasn’t what Luka was expecting to come out of his mouth, that one remark was all that was needed to set him off and hated that. “Look… I’m not going… so just go without me or whatever…” Luka turned away from the three and left for his room once again.

“Luka…” Cas sighed as the guilt began to hit her hard.

“That was a pretty bad move to bring that up, Cas.” Hal spoke.

“I know… I just got so frustrated that I couldn’t help myself.” She admitted. “I just wanted Luka to enjoy this. He shouldn’t let it hold him back, it’s been so long.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Luker look so pissed. If that was me I would’ve set the whole house aflame.” Beetlejuice responded. “So what was that about anyway?”

The two fell silent until Hal finally spoke. “Remember the whole situation that happened at the fashion competition? How traumatized Luka was when we found him in that closet?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Just the thought of seeing his human so frightened and broken like that made him absolutely furious.

"That claustrophobia of his came from high school. Luka's always been distant to most people… but I think that moment is what really made him hate people." She explained. "I think we should go now, when he gets like that it takes most of the day for him to calm down."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll apologize to him later." Cas added. "Beetlejuice, do us a favor? Can you maybe help cheer him up?"

"Oh don't worry, cheering Luka up is practically my specialty now!" He proudly boasted.

"Without any sexual favors?" The question made him falter a bit.

"Oh… that'll be tough then…"

* * *

Luka fell face first onto his pillow, his mind feeling like a wreck after blowing up after his friends. He never meant to do that though, and it only made him feel worse.

“Beej… could you not please?” He spoke, feeling the demon’s presence above him. “I don’t wanna go, that’s final.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna pester about it.” Beej assured. “Can’t I just come and cheer up my guy?”

“Depends, are you gonna ask me about my school life?” He asked. 

"Nope!"

"You're really not gonna ask me?" Luka questioned. 

"Not at all!"

"Not a bit?"

"I can't pester you all the time."

"You pester me  _ all  _ the time." Luka told.

"Well I won't bother you about it now. I promise!" Beej added.

With that, there was nothing but silence. The two were quiet, but Luka could still feel the demon's eyes staring down at him.

"You're not gonna stop staring till I tell you." He turned on his back to see Beej right at his face.

"I don't have to be staring. Want me to take out my eyes?" Beetlejuice suggested. 

"No… I guess I should just get it over with." He sighed looking up at the ceiling. "So do you really wanna know?"

"But of course, babe!" The demon grinned as he spread his body along the bed. "I'm like an open book, spread open and ready to take whatever you wanna tell me in my many… many orifices."

"Do you want to know or not?" Luka growled staring down at him.

"I do, but now you've got those hot "fuck me" eyes beaming down at me. We're gonna do more than just talk or what?" He eagerly teased before Luka moved to the edge of the bed. "Okay, serious time then. So uh… the girls mentioned that you had a bad thing happen during school."

"Yeah… it was during my senior year. I wasn't exactly popular or anything which was fine, but there was this one popular couple that everyone knew." Luka explained. "It was this girl named Ashley, she was dating the star quarterback Damian. I never knew much about her social life but everyone knew Damian was a bully."

"So he bullied you too?" He asked.

"Nah, I kept myself off of everyone's spectrum. I liked being invisible to most students in school. But one day, something happened between those two that everyone saw. They got into a big fight that ended up with Damian breaking up with her and Ashely looked pretty devastated by it.” He continued. “I felt kinda bad, so I tried to console her a bit. She appreciated that and after a while she started hanging out with me and the girls often."

"Aww, lookit you. Being a sexy casanova with the popular girl, I knew you were a lady killer." The demon teased.

"Anyway… it was a few months before graduation. We were gonna have our senior prom, and Ashley had asked me to be her date. I was actually really happy about that, mom had gotten me a nice suit for the dance and the girls thought it would be fun to go too. I didn’t do much really, I just kept to a corner and watched everyone dance.” Luka continued the story as his expression saddened more. “But then, Ashley had asked me to follow her to her locker saying she wanted to… surprise me with something. I should’ve known something was wrong when she took me in a direction opposite of her locker, but it was too late… the next thing I knew, I was pushed into an open locker. It shut behind me and I heard what sounded like a padlock being put in place. I was locked in, and when I turned back I could see her standing beside someone. It was Damian… and both of them were smiling at me.”

Beetlejuice could see how the memory was affecting his human, his hands clasped together trying to stop their shaking. “You wanna know why I hate people so much? Because when all is said and done, they get the most enjoyment out of hurting others. And you don’t even have to do anything for them to hurt you, you can look in their direction, you could give a simple greeting, you could even just… do something nice for them. Asking to help, like you were better than me makes me sick. I couldn’t stand looking at that smile of yours, hearing you laugh was obnoxious. Ashley berated me with all of that, she never liked me from the start and had planned all of that for a while. They left me in that locker, I was constantly banging at it, calling for help by anyone who could save me… for four hours I was trapped inside in the dark. When Cas and Hal finally found me I…” Luka bit his lip, trying to calm down his anxiety the best he could. “I know not everyone is bad… but I still can’t help how I feel. I just can’t help… hating people…”

“Wow… so that’s why you were like that huh?” Beetlejuice wasn’t exactly one for giving comfort. At least not in the normal way, he looked at Luka splayed on the bed then pulled him off his back. “Alright babe, so how about we go and kill those bastards for ya? We can just up and kill all those guys who ignored you that day, what do ya think?”

“Beej… you’re such a damn idiot… is killing somebody the first thing you can ever think of?” Luka questioned. “Sides, Cas almost beat you to it that day. To find out where to find me, she literally beat the crap out of Damian and Ashley to get the key to the lock. She was suspended for a few days because of it. Letting them die would be stupid, as there’d be no point.”

“Oh um… I guess so.”

“I’d rather get my revenge first. And make sure they suffer for it!” The human gave a sudden shift as a rather evil grin grew on his face.

“You sure contradicted yourself real fast, Babe.” The demon pointed out.

“I have a justified reason for my hypocrisy. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy the thought of seeing their misfortune. That’s schadenfreude for ya.” He joked. “Sorry, was that too much?”

“You kidding? I love hearing you get all evil and sexy like that. It’s like a special gift only I can get." Beej laughed. "You should be more honest with yourself anyway! You breathers get so uppity about your feelings. Always bottling them up and not letting them out at all. Aren't you tired of holding back, babe? Dontcha wanna go ape shit at least once?"

"Of course I do… that's why I do it to you and only you."

"Aww, so that's why you're always so beastly in the sack! You always make me feel special, that's what I love about ya, Luker!" The demon cooed.

"And you… in your weird ways… always seem to make me feel better when I'm down." Luka couldn't help smiling at his boyfriend's way of comforting him. But weird enough, it always made him feel better. "Hey… you really wanna go to the reunion don't you?"

"Well duh! Who wouldn't wanna go to a school dance?" Beej responded.

"Did you ever even go to school?" Luka questioned. 

"I'll have you know that I'm a proud graduate of Julliard!" He proudly answered.

"That's a legitimate surprise…" Luka chuckled. "Have you ever gone to any dances there?"

"Nope! There just wasn't anyone who wanted to go out and dance with the ghost with the most. It got me all lonesome too." He admitted.

Luka sighed. "I swear, you make it hard to stick to my decisions." He smiled as he turned to the demon. Luka took a small bow and held out his hand. "Beetlejuice, would you do me the honor of being my date for my high school reunion?"

Beetlejuice gasped, squealing like a schoolgirl in front of their first crush. "Awww, Luker! You sure know how to pull on a guy's heartstrings! Especially someone who hardly has one, I'm so happy I could…"

"Either say yes or I'm not going!" Luka growled.

"Alright alright… I'll be your date for sure!" The demon grinned as he poofed himself into a proper black suit with a corsage on his chest. "Watcha think babe? Am I ready to party or what?"

Luka couldn't help but laugh as the demon's lower half was wearing nothing but a pair of corn cob boxers and shoes. "I'm pretty sure pants are mandatory, Beej."

"Ugh, so it’s a boring kinda dance huh? Well I'll still go, if only because my Luker invited me."

"Boy do I feel special…"

* * *

It was Sunday night, the drive down the highway was long but lively enough with the four of them in the same car. Beetlejuice however was acting rather grumpy as he sat in the back alongside Hal.

“You gonna keep acting like this the whole ride?” Hal asked.

“I still don’t see why Cas is the one up front, I’m the boyfriend here!” Beej whined as he grabbed at the back of the driver's seat. “Come on, babe! Why can’t I take the front seat?”

“Cause I can’t trust you or your hands while I’m at the wheel! I can barely do that now!” Luka shot back as he swatted a demon hand going for his crotch. “Now just shut up and stay there, we’re almost there anyway.”

“Fine…” He pouted in response.

“Don’t worry, Beej. You’re gonna enjoy the dance for sure, that’ll cheer you up.” Cas assured him from the passenger seat. Looking back at the demon, she smiled as he wore one of their newest outfits. It was a nice copy of his usual black and white suit, though much cleaner and with a red corsage planted on his chest. “I’m glad you like the suit, Beej. I had made a two piece dress for you in the same style, but that was the first thing I grabbed before we left.”

“Nothing wrong with going with the classic, ain’t that right babe?” Beej looked over at the rear view mirror and noticed the sullen expression on his boyfriend’s face. “What’s wrong, Luker? Why the gloomy look on your face? Oh! Don’t tell me, you totally wanted me in that dress didn’t you? You just love seeing me lookin pretty don’t ya?”

“Oh shut up!” He shot back, though obviously blushing. “I’m more worried about this stupid reunion more than anything… I’m still not sure about it.”

“I dunno, if anything I just wish you went with something better than that suit.” Cas pointed to Luka’s outfit, a simple lake blue suit mostly used for prom with a yellow corsage in the front pocket. “I mean, the blue definitely looks good on you. It actually reminds me of the suit you wore that last school dance, but maybe a different color would’ve been nicer? Like that purple one I suggested on the phone.”

“No thanks.” He bluntly responded.

“Well maybe not purple, I think a lavender color would be better to go with your eyes. You’ve got pretty hazel eyes too, Luka. Shame you kept them behind those glasses though.” Hal teased.

“No I don’t!”

“Oh he definitely does! You should see how hot they look when he’s got those bedroom eyes.” The demon teased.

“Don’t make me crash this car! Cause I will jump out and leave you all to die!”

“Oh relax, and don’t worry about the reunion. We’re all gonna enjoy it and you’re gonna show everyone how cool you are.” Hal assured. “And Beetlejuice can be Beetlejuice and cause a big show talking about how much he fawns over you.”

“The hell he will!” Luka shot back. “Beej, you better not make a big show. No magic, no nothing! No showing off, okay?”

“Not even a little?” Beej gave a cute pout and smiled. “Alrighty, I won’t show off… promise.”

“Good…”

“Oh hey, we’re here!”

Luka could see the school as they turned the corner into its parking lot, Madison High looked the same as it did all those years ago. The moment they found a place to park, he felt a strong uneasiness overwhelm him. The memories of what happened back then were flooding back in his mind, but he quickly pushed them back as he got out of the car.

“Well… we’re here. Mad High…” Luka sighed. “So… can we go home now?”

“Whoo! Who’s ready to party!” Beetlejuice flew out ready to have some fun when Luka pulled him back to the ground. “Oh come on, babe!”

“No flying! No growing more arms, or legs, or… other miscellaneous stuff that I definitely know you would make! You act human, you got it?” He sternly told.

“Alright, jeez…”

“And if it works… we can still party. Alright?”

“Totally!”

“Let’s move you goobs! The sooner we get inside the sooner we can see how everything looks.” Hal pointed out. “I wonder if any of our old teachers are still at the school. Hey, remember Mr. Brian the math teacher?”

“Oh yeah, I remember him!” He smiled as he followed the girls into the school. “He was a fun teacher, I liked when he told us stories of his time traveling to different places.”

“You totally had a crush on him too.” Cas teased.

“Oh did he now? Bet you were quite the teacher's pet, huh Luker?” Beej added.

“Shut it! Sides, it’s not like I was the only one who was crushing on a teacher. I mean… remember Ms. Giant?” The three former students blushed at the thought of their former teacher.

“I take it she was a thick lady?” Beej asked.

“No. she was slender but… tall, like really…. really tall.” Cas responded.

“Her name is Ms. Demitrescu, not sure where she was from but she was quite the sight even then.” Hal added. “Lotta people thought she was a vampire, she definitely had that feel about her though. And wasn’t afraid to show off her beauty…”

“Hehe, sounds like she opened up a lotta people’s curiosity. I like her already.”

“We’re almost to the gym, that’s where the reunion is taking place.” Luka said as he elbowed the demon’s side. “Alright, now don’t forget your promise. No showing off and using your powers around everyone, I mean it Beej.”

“Relax babe, I’m a man of my word.” He assured him.

“That’s bullshit, but I’ll still take it…”

Inside of the gymnasium, several former students stood about besides tables of food and drinks, music playing in the background as they conversed about their daily lives today and their moments in the past when all of a sudden the lights turned off. The music stopped and turned to a drumroll as a mysterious spotlight shined down and moved to the entrance door.

“Ladies and Gentleman! It’s the people you’ve been waiting for! The three most recent stars of the fashion world are here!” Beetlejuice’s voice echoed through the room as the light shone on the four of them. A big goofy grin on his face as he spoke through the microphone. “The designer geniuses, Cas and Hal! Their ever so humble, yet ever so sexy model. It’s Luka!”

“Oh geez…” Cas watched as her friend looked like he would blow a gasket in embarrassment.

“And the final member of their fashion team. The one with flare and charm to back it up! The one and the only…!?” Before the demon could even finish, Luka lifted him into the air with strength he never showed before and shook him violently.

“Damn, Luka. You sure are strong.” Hal was rather impressed.

“Dammit, Beetlejuice! You promised you wouldn’t show off like that!” Luka fumed.

“I did promise, babe! And I won’t show off… starting now.” He playfully teased, only infuriating Luka more.

“Why does the promise matter when you already did it!? You honestly can’t help yourself can you?”

“What can I say, babe? Teasing the hell outta ya is just as fun as scaring breathers.” The teasing only continued as Luka continued fuming.

“My my, I almost didn’t recognise you. How have you been, Luka?” An older voice came their way, revealing an older grey haired man in a red sweater vest of a husky build. “You remember your old teacher don’t you?”

“Mr. Brian! It’s good to see you again, I can’t believe you’re still working here.” Luka beamed.

“Of course! I’m only sixty five, and I still have a lot to teach you youngsters!” The teacher smiled as he turned to the demon. “I’ve never seen you look so energetic and expressive, especially enough to join in a slapstick moment like that. I guess it’s all thanks to this man here?”

“Oh um… yes, that’s right.” Luka responded seeing Beej’s grin. “This is um… Lawrence. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Good for you, I’m glad to see you met someone who could make you so happy.”

“That’s me! Always there to play with mister happy here.” Beetlejuice smiled still as his boyfriend pulled at his cheek.

“Forgive him, for he does not know what he… nevermind. He’s just dumb.” Luka huffed. “But, in his idiocy he does have a sweetness to him. I guess that's what got me to like him so much.”

“Awww come on, I know you like a lot more about me than that.” The demon cooed. “Why don’t you tell him how you really feel about me, Luker?”

“I could… but I don’t want him to expect me of causing a murder here.” He hissed back at him, but Mr. Brian simply laughed at their arguing.

“Honestly, seeing you like this is wonderful. Well then, Lawrence, I ask that you take good care of Luka here. And please enjoy the rest of the reunion.” The teacher waved as he returned to the other side of the gym.

“Heh, you weren’t kidding. That teacher is a definite cutie.” Beej grinned. “Come on! Let’s go and mingle, we can go see your other friends from school.”

“Beej…” Luka sighed already feeling tired from that experience, he looked to the girls for help but found that they were already far away on the other side of the gym. “Look, I told you before but I really wasn’t close with anyone but Cas and Hal. I doubt anyone really remembers me here…”

“Come on, a bombshell like you? I’m sure you’ve got plenty of people who know ya!” He assured him.

“Twenty bucks says you’re wrong.”

“Luka? Hey, Luka!” The sudden voice caught the two by surprise when two figures came their way. The voice came from a large man of african descent, he towered over the two of them at seven feet and beside him was a beautiful young blonde woman at five feet. “No way, it really is you! Hey you remember me right? It’s me, Raymond!”

“Raymond? Ray? From the writing club?” Luka blinked looking rather surprised at the man before him. “Wow! I hardly recognized you, you’re a lot bigger than you were back in high school. I’m… surprised you remember me.”

“Of course I remember you, we were in the same club after all. Your stories were really good back then too.” Ray smiled and gestured over to the girl at his side. “Hey, you remember Marie too right?”

“Marie from art class? Wow, you look great!”

“And what does that mean? You make it sound like I wasn’t good looking back in high school.” She pouted playfully.

“You were plenty cute back then too. I was surprised nobody saw you as popular, especially with how good your art was.” Luka explained. “I knew Ray really liked you though, so I guess you two started dating after high school?”

“That’s right, the big lug followed me to college and finally had the guts to ask me out.” She bumped her boyfriend’s side watching him blush. “So if we heard right, that’s your boyfriend right? I’m Marie, how did you meet up with Luka?”

“Oh? So you wanna know huh?” Beetlejuice grinned swaying about like a bashful girl talking about their crush.

“God, please don’t ask him that….” Luka groaned.

“It was love at first sight, the moment I saw Luker out the window I just knew. This breather was the man for me! Just lookit this face!” The demon grabbed and pulled on Luka’s face, squishing it playfully in his hands. “He’s just a big sexy stud ain’t he? And he just wants me all to himself!”

The human growled as he grabbed the top of Beetlejuice’s head, his grip tightening to the point of bringing the demon down to his knees. “How long are you gonna act like I’m your plaything, Beej? Or did you forget your promise? Cause if you keep playing around like this I will hurt you!” He threatened menacingly.

“Hehehe, dontcha just love him?” He smiled acting as if the pain was nothing, getting a laugh out of the two.

“Wow, Luka! You guys make a great comedy duo.” Ray responded. “Tell me, we heard about how you and the girls won a fashion competition. Is that really true?”

“Y-Yeah, it is…”

“You better believe it is! You should’ve seen him strut that runway like he owned it. He totally got the win for us, ain’t that right babe?” Beej added.

“See? I told you the one in that dress was Luka.” Maria responded. “We watched it on TV, you should’ve seen Ray do a spit take when we saw you up and hit a guy with a chair.”

“A-All part of the show of course…”

Hal was watching the moment beside the punch table as the three began to laugh, smiling as Luka soon joined them in the laughter. “Good, nice to see he’s enjoying himself.” Pouring herself two cups, she made her way to a table and handed one over to Cas. “Looks like we don’t have to worry too much about, Luka.”

“Thank goodness, just seeing him like this is a real treat.” Cas smiled as she watched him pull Beetlejuice into a headlock, presumably for talking too much. “You ever wonder if being with Beetlejuice has made Luka a tad… violent?”

“Nah, if you paid enough attention you’d find that he was always pretty violent… he just bottled it up a lot. But I can admit that he’s letting out all his frustrations in a much more positive manner now.”

“Hitting someone with a chair is a positive manner?” Cas questioned.

“Dude deserved it, but I’m sure he’ll be fine either way.” Hal assured.

“Hey, Luka. I know it’s a little bit late for this, but we wanted to say sorry to you.” Ray apologized.

“Sorry? Why exactly are you apologizing though?” Luka asked.

“We didn’t know about it until the day after but… we heard what happened during the senior dance.” Marie explained. “We had no clue what happened but we did see Cas and Hal rush out of the gym that day. If we knew, we would’ve helped as well…”

“Oh…” Luka knew what they were talking about and shook his head in response. “Don’t worry about it. None of you really knew what happened… it’s not something that could be helped.”

“Still, I wish we could’ve…”

“I’m fine now, that day doesn’t bother me anymore.” Luka lied. “Sides, we should be having fun right? It’s our reunion after all.”

"You've got that right, so let's go and enjoy it!" Ray agreed. "Luckily there's been no sign of those two at the reunion, so things should be pretty chill for the rest of the night."

"What is up, Madison High?"

The sudden voice brought a chill to Luka's spine, Cas and Hal each shared an "Oh no…" as they saw the couple enter the gym. The well built jock with slick black hair stepped inside with the slender blonde at his arm. Everyone who saw them knew it was none other than Damian and Ashley.

"Dammit, Ray! You had to jinx it!" Marie chastised and punched his arm.

"I can't believe they have the gall to come here." Cas complained.

"That dress of hers, she actually got an exact copy of the dress from prom." Hal pointed out. "That red dress looks so gaudy too… you gonna tear this one up too, Cas?"

"If she and her boy toy even try anything like last time, I honestly might." She scowled.

"Look at them, even after graduating they act like they're better than everyone else." Ray grimaced as they watched the two mingle with other former students.

"Well, Damian does come from money. His father's car business was always wealthy even back then." Marie added. "It's obvious that Ashley enjoys it too with how expensive that dress looks."

"The prom king and queen even now…" Ray sighed when he noticed Luka quickly walking away. "Hey Luka! Where ya going?"

"I-I wanted a drink. Please excuse me…"

"Babe?"

_ Don’t look at me. Don’t look at me. Don’t look at me.  _ Luka felt the chilling anxiety crawling over him. His hands shook frantically as he tried to pour himself a drink, spilling it constantly against the table. _ Dammit, calm down! Why can’t I calm down? _ Luka’s breathing became more erratic, almost to the point of hyperventilating. It seemed as if he would faint right there until the sudden touch at his hand calmed his thoughts, it was Beetlejuice, looking more concerned than he'd ever seen him look.

“You good, Luker? You’re about as shaky as a bag of bones right now.” Beej admitted. “Are those two really making you feel like this?”

“I told you I’m fine… I’ll be ok…” Luka’s lie didn’t comfort the demon one bit.

“Babe, you really don’t have to be “okay”. Hell I’ll settle for mildly annoyed from you, at least then you’d be better than this.” The demon joked trying to calm him down. “Hey if you want, I could always take care of them for ya?”

“No killing…” Luka whispered.

“Alright alright, then why don’t we just leave?” He suggested. “I mean, there’s no point in staying if you don’t enjoy it hun. And if you’re not having fun then I’m not having fun.”

“I’m sorry for that…”

“Why are you sorry? I’m saying I wanna have fun with you.” Beetlejuice smiled as he took his boyfriend’s hand in his. The simple gesture had actually caused Luka’s shaking to stop. “Come on, let’s beat this dump. We can hit up someplace more fun… maybe a strip club? Come on, one would be fun right about now.”

“God… you’re the epitome of horny on main.” The demon was relieved as he saw Luka’s smile, his hand clasped tighter as he surprisingly gave his pale white hand a kiss. “Thanks, Beetlejuice. I actually feel a lot better thanks to you.”

“Maybe I should be a therapist?” The demon suggested.

“No, I’d rather have this all to myself.”

“Oh my, is that Luka over there?” The female voice brought the chills back in Luka’s spine, Ashley and Damian were standing right behind them.\ waiting for a response but his body was unable to move. “Hello? Aren’t you gonna say hi to old friends?”

Beetlejuice growled as shades of red began to show in his hair, he was ready to turn and chew her out when Luka’s hand squeezing stopped him. The human’s shaking had stopped as he took a deep breath and turned to meet the couple before them.

“Hello, Ashley. Damian… it’s been a long time. Eight years even...” Luka greeted them. “I see you two got married… good for you.”

“That’s right, been five years since we’ve been married.” Damian answered. “After high school, Dad had me training to take over his company. I was so good that I took over as CEO a simple three years later.”

“Good for you, expect nothing less from a CEO’s son.” He responded bluntly.

“So tell us, how’ve you been as of late? And who’s your friend here?” Ashley asked as she looked over to Beetlejuice. “He’s an… interesting looking man. A friend of yours maybe?”

“More than a friend, this is Lawrence and he’s my boyfriend.” Luka introduced him. “I’ve only known him for almost half a year, he’s a big weirdo… but he’s my big weirdo.”

“Awww, I love being weird for you babe.” Beetlejuice grinned ready to kiss him when Luka pushed his face away.

“Save that for another time you goof.”

“Hm, well you’ve certainly changed haven’t you? I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like that before.” Ashley gently intoned. “And here you used to be considered a quiet weirdo back in school.”

“Oh yeah, you hardly talked to anyone aside from those girls you know. And here I thought you were some creep trying to hog them to yourself.” Damian added.

Their smugness was obvious to Beetlejuice, but he noticed how Luka was keeping his composure through it all. “You two are the same as always, and you still spout crap like that!” Cas surprised the four as she chimed in with Hal at her side. “And here I was hoping the two of you got better over the years, but I guess assholes will always be assholes.”

“D-Don’t just sneak up on people like that, you gorilla!” Ashley shot back standing behind her husband for safety. It was obvious she was still fearful of Cas for their past excursion. “It’s a surprise you’re here Cassidy, especially since you should be better off at a Zoo.”

“This coming from the queen of hyenas, I’m surprised you’re not there yourself.” She quickly retorted. “You guys come in and are already starting a fuss. Why can’t you just leave Luka alone?”

“What? We’re just reminiscing and spending time together, there’s nothing wrong with that now is there?” Damian responded.

“There’s nothing wrong with that if you were actually friends, you two are just trying to bring up bad memories.” Hal argued. “People like you are always like that. Always wanting to get a laugh out of others' expense.”

“Ugh! Don’t act all high and mighty with us, bitch! Why get on our case over something over and done with?” She barked out, getting the attention of everyone in the gym. “We got in trouble and did our suspension for it, it’s all over! So why bother? It’s not like nobody was hurt over a stupid prank.”

“Nobody was hurt?” Luka repeated those words as his grip tightened on Beetlejuice’s hand. “Tell me something, do you have any idea what it’s like to be traumatized? How it feels to live with mental scars that will never fully heal? Or how the smallest of things can cause a relapse of that very trauma?”

“What?” She responded.

“Because of your “Prank”, I can’t walk through huge crowds without an uneasiness creeping on me. I can’t even do something as simple as going inside of a food pantry without being scared it’ll close on me. I can’t even feel comfortable in the dark because of what you did to me!” Luka continued pointing at the two of them. “Now matter how many years pass, I still have the scars of what you did to me. I’ll have to live with that until the day I die!”

“Oh boo hoo! So you’ve got a bad life, you think it’s our fault you can’t get over it?” Damian shot back.

“Get over it? I don’t think you understand. My life hasn’t really been bad at all, I’m happy with what I’ve gotten out of it.” Luka smiled as he tightened the grip on his boyfriend’s hand. “I can at least say I live a better life than you sad excuses.”

“What was that?”

“Don’t start sounding high and mighty when you nearly made your company bankrupt!” Luka’s response caught both of their attention as the rest of the party goers stared in shock. “You fell for an obvious scam that almost left your company in debt, because of that your father decided to let your younger brother take over as CEO.”

“H-How did you know that!?” 

“Then it’s true!?” Ashley questioned as she stepped away from him. “I can’t believe you! All this time you said you were heading to work, what exactly were you doing!?”

“Like you can be mad at him, your expenses helped in leading to their bankruptcy. Not to mention what you use it for.” He grinned evilly looking back to Damian. “You know that she’s been having an affair right? She’s been sneaking off to play around with her secret lover, fun fact, it happens to be your pool boy. The latter’s also cheating on her too.”

“What!?” Ashley exclaimed.

“What? Did you not know that? I guess you didn’t know his lover’s name is Chuck either.” Luka grinned smugly.

“Damn, Luker! And here I thought I was good at sick burns.” Beetlejuice laughed, inciting more from the others watching. This however made Damian angrier.

“Alright, you listen here you little shit…”

“I’m not done talking, so you listen to me!” Luka cut him off, his voice more dominant and commanding enough to catch everyone’s attention. “I didn’t want to come to this reunion from the start. But the only reason I even agreed to go was because my boyfriend never got to enjoy any dances at his school. And unlike you two, I actually care about him and wanna do things to make him happy. And to my surprise, I was actually enjoying myself until you two came along!”

“Babe…” Beej blushed, fawning over his boyfriend as someone from the back mentioned his hair suddenly changing colors.

“I would’ve been fine just ignoring you guys, but you just had to start something with me.” He continued to chastise them as his voice grew louder and more menacing. “I’m already on my last nerve, so I’m just gonna tell you up front. If you don’t get out of here right now. I’m gonna grab the both of you by the neck, shove you in the trunk of whatever shitty expensive car you’ve got, and swear to god… I will drive it right off a fucking ravine!”

“W-Well… you know what I think…”

**“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!”** Luka’s voice boomed through the entire gym as everyone stared in absolute awe.

The whole room fell silent from his outburst until a sound of hands clapping began to echo, it was Ray and Marie clapping from behind the group. Cas and Hal did the same, and soon the whole gym became a round of applause for Luka.

“You tell’em, Luka!”

“Yeah, they’re nothing great!”

“Bout time somebody told them off!”

The clapping and cheers continued and became too much for the unruly couple to stand, Damian grabbed Ashley’s hand and pulled her out of the gym.

“Bout time they left, that was a pretty good speech Luka… Luka?” Hal congratulated him, but had found that her friend and his boyfriend had disappeared in the midst of the crowd. “Now where did they go?”

* * *

“Dammit you’re hurting my wrist! Will you let go of me!” Ashley badgered, freeing her hand in the process. “I can’t believe you! All this time I thought you were going to work, actually doing something with yourself instead of sitting in the house all day. And as it turns out, you were fired the whole time!? So what’ve you been up to? Drinking at bars? Fucking some back alley whores?”

“Bitch, don’t you even start talking about whores!” Damian shot back. “I knew you were getting too close with that pool guy, but least I can feel a little better about it. I bet he sucks dick much better than you. Could you taste it on his tongue?”

“What was that?”

“You heard me!”

“Jeez! Somebody needs some couples therapy.” The sudden raspy voice caught their attention as the two looked to see Beetlejuice behind them. The now red haired demon grinning from ear to ear as he trailed a clawed finger against a locker. “Gotta say, I’m really glad to get you two all to myself. I almost thought I wouldn’t.”

“You’re that freak with Luka.”

“Oh trust me, you haven’t seen freaky yet.” Beej stepped to the middle of the hall, a grin still on his face as lockers around them began to shake. “Luker’s a real nice guy you know? I can’t help doing what he wants sometimes even if it means leaving assholes like you alone. But after hearing you two talk about what he went through didn’t matter… I’m gonna have to take things into my own hands.”

“W-What’s going on? The lockers….” Ashley stepped behind her husband as the lockers began to shake more violently until ripping themselves from walls and standing before the demon.

“If you think shoving people in lockers is so fun, why don’t I shove you in these lockers?” The lockers beside Beetlejuice began to bend and transform, long monster-like arms grew at their sides as their doors grew terrifying faces with sharp fangs ready to rend their flesh. “Careful now, these lockers are hella hungry.”

* * *

Not wanting to stay any longer, Luka had managed to sneak out from the other exit of the gym during everyone’s applause. He was glad to get away, but there was something he wanted to do. And so he made his way through the old school halls, walking through them until he stopped at a familiar spot.

“Wow… I can’t believe you’re still here. Though I guess that makes sense.” Luka looked on to the locker in front of him, the memory of that very day came back to him as he looked upon it. “I kinda wish you were taken away… honestly I rather you were destroyed. But it’s not like you wanted to do that either, you’re just as much of a victim as I was right?”

“Come on, Babe. If you’re gonna talk to yourself, why not talk to me instead?” Beej grinned as he leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder. The smell of cigarettes on his breath caused Luka to cough. “So, what’s up? Why ya leave the gym like that?”

“Ugh! Where the hell did you get a cigarette?” He questioned pushing the cigarette mouthed demon away as the sound of screaming echoed through the hallway.

“I got it from Ashley, she was kind enough to give me one after I asked so nicely.” Beej grinned. “Shame those two had to leave like that, and I thought we could hang out and shoot the breeze more.”

“You couldn’t help terrifying them could you?”

“Luker… how could I not?” The demon snickered as he looked to the locker Luka stared at. “So, what’s with the locker? Is it the one you used back in school?”

“No... this is the locker I was trapped in that day… locker 69.” Luka could hear Beetlejuice’s snickering over the name. “Yes, yes, the numbers are an innuendo and you noticed. But this is where it all happened… I can still remember it. Being trapped in the dark, the tight confines… it was… a lot back then…” He could feel the chill at his spine when he remembered his past. He looked back to Beetlejuice and slowly calmed down. “It’s hard you know? Sometimes I just wonder… if I’ll ever get over this moment.”

“Really? But aren’t you over it now?” Beej asked. “You always seemed pretty happy when we’re together. Like when we’re getting our freak on in the shower, you never freak out or anything. Not even when you have more of me around.”

“Couldn’t you have used that second example first? You always go straight for the naughty stuff.” He couldn’t help blushing as he turned to lean on the lockers. “You’re not wrong though. I always seem to feel calm and comfortable around you… even with all the crap you like to pull.”

“I thought you liked my crap pulling”

“I do…. But you don’t have to say it like that. But yeah, when I’m with you Beej… I feel so… at peace. Like I never had that incident in the first place, and it makes me happy thinking about it.” Luka smiled as he noticed the streaks of pink in the Beetlejuice’s hair. The more he looked at the demon’s gaze, the more he couldn’t help wondering what could have been. “Beetlejuice, answer something for me will you? Say that um… you were alive… and you went to school with us. If… if you had been there when it happened… do you…”

“Luker, come on… you’re honestly making it too easy for me.” Beetlejuice asserted himself as he flicked his cigarette into a nearby trash can. “I’d be on your sexy ass like a hawk if we were in the same class. And if I saw you stuck in that locker, I’d yank you right out and then the two of us could go to the dance, and then we could steal the crowns and be the real prom kings!”

Luka couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he heard the demon’s speech, it even made him laugh. “Two prom kings huh? That definitely would’ve caused an uproar back in the day. It might’ve even been the front page on the school paper.”

“We’d be school celebrities, how about that?” Beej grinned.

“I’d absolutely hate it. All that attention would be too much for me.” Luka groaned as he felt the demon nuzzling his face.

“Aww, so you just want attention from me? You know I’d give you that if ya just ask, babe.”

“Get off! Your breath smells even worse from that cigarette smoke!” He joked as he pushed Beej away. “Okay, I think I feel better now.”

“Oh yeah? So what now?”

“Well, my boyfriend wanted to enjoy the reunion.” Luka smiled as he held out his hand for him to take. “Care to dance, Beej? We’ll do a brother's swing for them.”

“So we’re going swinging huh? Let’s show those breathers what we’re made of!”

* * *

Back inside of the gym, Cas searched high and low for the two, but there were no signs of Luka and Beetlejuice to be found. “Where in the world did those two go?” She wondered as Hal made her way to her side. “Did you find those two outside?”

“Nope, but I did see Damian and Ashley drive off like maniacs. Something tells me that was Beej’s handiwork.” Hal commented. “The car was still there too so they must be around.”

“Ladies and gentleman! I thought this was supposed to be a party? So why don’t we dance like a party should?” The demon’s voice echoed around the entire gymnasium. “Now come on! It’s Showtime!”

(Music is Brothersswing by Caravan Palace)

Two spotlights shot down from above, pointing to the two opposite entrances revealing Beetlejuice and Luka respectively, the human’s hair slick and pulled back with hair gel. The two smiled as they stepped towards each other, the moment they were a foot from each other, Luka held out his hand to which the demon happily accepted.

“Can you keep up babe?” Beej teased.

“I don’t need a pole to dance all the time. Now let’s get it on.”

Luka shut the demon up by pulling him to his body, his hand at his waist before jumping back to their dance. The crowd watched in awe as they lift, flip, and spin about on the dance floor. They surprised them more as Luka threw Beetlejuice into the air, catching him during his fall and launching him once again.

“Was Luka always that strong to lift people like that?” Cas wondered.

“Nah, pretty sure Beej’s floating a bit. You can see it a bit as they dance.” Hal answered.

The two continued dancing, Luka grinning ear to ear as he had the demon twirl around his body. He swung him off and watched Beetlejuice spin into a long pole that appeared out of nowhere, he grabbed and spun around it smiling as his outfit was transformed into a skimpy red devil outfit with a long tail. Luka blushed as the demon gestured him over, a second pole appearing right beside him.

“Come on over, babe. Show them what you can do.” The demon prompted.

“I swear I should kill you for this….” Luka chuckled as he walked over to the empty pole. A smile on his face as he pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his bare chest. “Now watch and learn you sexy demon.”

Luka seemed to change personalities completely, he grabbed the pole wrapping a leg around it as he spun in the air. His arms lifted his body as he held himself upside down, dancing about skillfully along the pole for all to see. Beetlejuice soon joined in the mix as the two showed just how flexible they were. As the song was close to the end the two landed back to the ground, Beej slid into Luka’s arms and the human embraced him in a passionate kiss. The moment lasted for several minutes even as the song ended.

“Whew! Damn babe... where all this come from?” The demon was the one who was panting this time and he didn’t even need to breathe.

“Well… if I’m being honest right now… if it was just us… I’d do more than a kiss…” Luka grinned “This was really fun, babe.”

“Hehehe, you called me “Babe” babe.” 

“Ahem… you guys gonna pretend we’re not here?”

The sudden call from Cal caused Luka to blush fiercely, he was so enamored by the moment that he had forgotten where exactly he was. Soon a round of applause was made to the two, everyone cheering them on once again.

“Luka that was amazing! You guys totally killed it!” Ray chimed in patting Luka on the back.

“I had no clue you could dance like that, it was so fun to see. And you were just as cool too, Lawrence.” Marie added. “I love your outfit too, you work it really well.”

“Aww stop… but keep going.” Beej beamed.

“Please don’t… I’ll never hear the end of it if you do.”

“Aww come on, you know you love it. I’m the devil on your shoulder.” He grinned as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Or I can be the devil in your lap if you like? Or on your back, or in your….”

“Okay that’s it!” Luka snarled as he pulled Beetlejuice into another headlock. “I’m gonna exorcise the shit out of your devil ass!”

The four all laughed at their expense, the music soon returned, and with the two distractions finally gone everyone began to enjoy the reunion a lot more. They danced and mingled for the rest of the night until it was finally time for everyone to leave. Luka relaxed in the backseat of his car, Beetlejuice sitting beside him as the girls rode up front with Hal at the wheel.

“Well, babe? Can you say you hated going to reunion now?” Beej poked as his boyfriend rolled his eyes in response.

“Okay fine, I admit it. In the end, I actually had fun.” He beamed smiling. “It was nice to see old teachers and classmates that I liked. I even got to see Mrs. Dimitrescu again.”

“She really hasn’t changed after all these years… like at all. Is that weird to anyone else?” Cas wondered.

“Save that for later, but first I’ve been meaning to ask.” Hal added to the conversation. “So Luka, how did you know all that stuff about Damian and Ashley anyway?”

“Oh! Well umm… uhh…” He rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed by the sudden question. “Okay look, it may not look it but I have mellowed out over the years! But in college, I admit that I was still resentful towards those two. So using some of the money Gramma gave me, I might’ve… hired a detective to get dirt on them I could use should I want to.”

“Damn babe, you can really hold a grudge can’t ya? That evilness of yours really is a turn on.” The demon grinned. “Reminds me of those dreams you get about taking over the world.”

“D-Dammit, Beetlejuice! I told you in confidence that you wouldn’t tell!” He shot back.

“Oh it’s cute, so who cares?” 

“Well it certainly helped in the long run. I wouldn’t want to piss you off, Luka… least not that badly.” Hal chuckled.

As the ride continued, Hal looked to the rear view mirror to see Luka fast asleep. His head resting atop of his boyfriend’s lap who seemed absolutely giddy by that fact.

“I see he’s out like a light.” Hal pointed out.

“He’s such a cute sexy stud, I love watching him sleep sometimes.” Beej responded.

“That’s kinda disturbing… but also adorable.” Cas admitted.

“Should call it “Distorable” then, it fits you guys pretty well.” Hal joked. “But seriously, Beetlejuice. We wanna thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“Okay? What I do though?” He wondered.

“You came into Luka’s life of course.” Cas answered. “Ever since you two met, Luka’s really grown out of the shell he’s been hiding in for years. I never thought we’d ever see him laughing and smiling the way he did tonight.”

“You even got him to show off those pole dancing skills, which is a massive feat in itself.” Hal continued. “But basically, we’re really great you two are together. So do us a favor will you? Take good care of Luka, and keep making him happy.”

“Awww, you girls are great. No wonder Luker loves you two so much!” Beetlejuice smiled as he petted his human’s hair. “Don’t you worry either, I’ll be sure to take good care of Luker always.”

Seeing the dreamy look in the demon’s eyes, Cas couldn’t help but sigh and whisper to Hal. “I can’t tell if he said that in a romantic tone or a sexual one?”

“It might as well be both with him.” Hal answered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short first chapter but its just to start off. I hope you'll like it and be excited for the next chapter. ^^


End file.
